Trainings Camp
by WinnyValentine
Summary: Getting Italy into serious training seems to be a mission impossible. But Germany and Italy found other ways to spend their time together. In many satisfying ways. Use of human names.
1. Dark forests and failed drill

**_I do not own Hetalia, Germany or North Italy!_**

_What to say as authors words...? Well, This is actually a RolePlay between me and my friend. I do the part of Germany and she is, obviously, Italy._

_We started this randomly and it turned out to become what it is now. xD A story that based upon... Uhm... Sex. _

_You kind of don't need to search for the smut. Every chapter will contain one sexual act in different length and content._

_And all I say now is, that we are currently working on the eleventh chapter. So there is a lot to look forward to. c:_

* * *

Ludwig stood outside of his house, waiting for his companions to arrive. "They are late again!"

He let out an annoyed sigh. A glance at his watch told him it was a few minutes after 5am, the best time to start training, and nobody was here. Italy didn't even sleep at his place tonight so he had no chance of waking him up on time.

Despite the fact that nobody was there Ludwig decided to start his early training alone.

xxx

He knew Ludwig had told him to be at his house at 5 am SHARP, but his blankets had been so warm, and he was only going to sleep five more minutes...

...and then five minutes turned into ten...

"Ve...vee...veee..."

And now here he was, running all the way to Ludwig's, EXTREMELY late for training. He panted, Ludwig's house finally coming into sight. "Veeeeee~ L-Ludwiiiiig~ I'm sooooorry I'm late, veeeee~" He stopped in front of the blond, panting hard.

xxx

Ludwig turned around when he heard the sound of Feliciano yelling after him. "Can't you just be on time? Useless idiot!" After taking a better look at the Italian he blushed and let out another sigh.

"I think you forgot something... Again..."

xxx

"Ve? What do you mean, Ludwig?" He followed the German's eyes, quickly realizing why his face had suddenly turned red.

"Ve~ Sorry Ludwig...I just woke up and forgot to put them on. At least I remembered a shirt, ve?" He buttoned up his shirt like it would make up for his lack of pants. Giggling, he gave Ludwig a sloppy salute. "Better, sir?"

xxx

Rolling his eyes, Ludwig decided to ignore his friend's sloppy outfit and behavior. "It seems you will train without pants today."

He started to walk toward the woods near the camp, picking up a steady marching pace. "We will train in guerilla warfare today. You need to have more discipline! If you stay weak like this you will never be able to protect yourself."

xxx

"Ve, but if I can't protect myself, Ludwig will protect me!"

Feliciano followed after Ludwig like a puppy, still giggling. Although, he was a little bit wary of going into the woods. It was still a bit dark outside, and he could've sworn the woods around Ludwig's house were MUCH creepier than his own.

He got closer to the blond, already feeling shivers traveling up his spine. Did Ludwig really expect him to go in these woods...alone?

"Ludwig, these woods are creepy...do we have to train here? I-I don't want to go alone!"

xxx

Ludwig ignored Feliciano's childish whining. "You hide first. I'll sneak up and try to find you." He tried to explain the training mission accurately, yet simply, so even Feliciano would be able to understand.

"The only thing you have to do is sneak away from me as silently as possible before I get you. I don't even want to hear a breath from you." With that he turned his back to the Italian so he could go find a hiding place.

xxx

"Ve? B-b-but Ludwig!"

But he was too late. The German was already walking away.

Feliciano stood for a moment, rooted to the spot by a mixture of fear and desperation. Even if he ran after Ludwig, he'd just get scolded and tossed out into the woods...but he really didn't want to go into the woods! What if something scary attacked him? "L-L-Ludwig..."

His voice was barely a whisper now, the fear sending shivers down his spine. After another moment of debate, he gulped, scurrying of into the forest. If there was anything he knew how to do, it was hide.

This was gonna be a LONG day.

xxx

Ludwig waited a few minutes until he couldn't hear Italy's sobbing complaints any more before he turned around slowly and eyed his environment. The woods were still foggy from the cool night air and the only sound he could hear was the soft song of a bird here and there. The German man didn't allow the content building up inside him flow through his strict expression. It would just distract him from his training.

He silently started to creep through the bushes and trees in his search for Italy. _I don't need to put that much effort into this. It's just Italy... Not some kind of enemy...  
_  
Shaking his head he tried to get rid of these types of thoughts. The Italian man must have found a good hiding place. Ludwig did not expect to have such a hard time finding him.

_Where the hell did you hide Feliciano...?_

xxx

He had found a hollowed tree trunk, wiggling his way inside as he tried to quiet his sobs. This was not fun at ALL. It had to be worse than all the running Ludwig normally made him to. He could barely contain a squeal when a bird took flight from the top of his hiding spot.

It seemed like he had been hiding in that tree for days, no, maybe even years. He was starting to get hungry, and his legs were hurting from crouching for so long, and oh, how he really wanted to go back to sleep for a few more hours...

But, no. Germany told him to hide and told him to not make a peep, so here in this tree hollow he would stay.

...But he really wished Germany would find him soon. He was tired, and hungry, and really had to use the bathroom, and-

"-GYAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

Something came tumbling down from the top of the tree trunk, landing right on his head. It was actually just a raccoon who was a bit miffed to discover his home had been invaded by the strange person, but for Italy it was most CERTAINLY an attempt on his life.

"LUDWIG, HEEEEEEEELP~"

He bolted out of his hidey-hole, barreling directly into the person he wanted so dearly to see. He wrapped his arms around the man, sobbing and shivering.

"LUUUUDWIG! WAAAAAAAAAAH! IT'S SCARY OUT HERE! I DON'T LIKE IT! VEEEEEEE~ I DON'T WANT TO DO THIS TRAINING ANYMOOOOORE!" His sobs increased in volume, tears streaming down his cheeks.

xxx

Ludwig turned around as he heard the sound of Feliciano's scream. The scared Italian hugged him tight around his waist and sobbed against his shoulder pitifully. "You useless idiot! You got the mission wrong! I had to find YOU! Not the other way round!"

Noticing the state his friend was Ludwig startled. "What happened to you...?" Italy didn't answer so Ludwig looked around helpless. They were really all alone here.

"Du bist mir auch ein unnützer Hasenfuß..." He sighed and wrapped his right arm around Feliciano's shoulder. With his left hand he smoothed Italy's hair to soothe the half naked man.

"It is nearly noon already. Maybe we should go back to my house and have some lunch…and some pants for you. After that we'll train somewhere else. But not in the forest, okay?"

xxx

Feliciano snuggled up closer to Ludwig, trying to quiet his sobs in the bigger man's chest. "V-Ve...C-C-Can we have pasta?"

He felt considerably better now that Germany was here and sunlight was starting to peak through the leafy canopy above them. He flashed a weak smile up at the blond, tears still at the corners of his eyes.

"A-A-And can we have a siesta before we train again? Do we have to train again, ve?"

xxx

"Pasta... " Ludwig sighed again hugging the smaller man closer to him. "You always want pasta. And wine and siestas. Is there nothing else you want? Nothing you want to fight for?" He rested his head on Italy's shoulder slightly starting to enjoy the warmth of Feliciano's body.

"Sometimes I don't know what I am training you for. You're not learning anything from all of this, are you?"

Ludwig leaned away from Feliciano and pressed a soft kiss to his forehead. "A siesta sounds good though. That's enough training for today."

He released the Italian from his hug and grabbed his small hand, starting to walk through the forest back to Germany's house hand in hand.

xxx

"Ve~" Feliciano hummed in content, happy that Ludwig wasn't too angry at him for failing the mission. And he could have pasta and siesta too? Maybe today wasn't going to be such a bad day after all!

Feliciano gripped Ludwig's hand tightly, intertwining his fingers with his own, swinging their arms back and forth. All traces of his earlier tears and fear had been wiped from his expression, replaced with a silly grin as Ludwig lead him back to his place.

After a few moments of silence, he decided to voice his thoughts.

"Hmm~ Well, I'm not good at fighting, and Ludwig's training is hard...and I do like pasta and wine and siesta. But I think I like Ludwig the most of all, ve~!"

xxx

"Sometimes I wish I could be as careless as you." Ludwig's strict expression didn't change even though a slight blush spread across his face. He held Feliciano's hand tight. Though the Italian man was quite close to him all the time, peaceful moments like this were rare between them.

"Feli...Do you really like to train and play soccer with me?" He blushed a deeper shade of red. "Because... Sometimes I think I am too hard on you... Though I don't want to be... kind of...You know what I mean? You are my friend. I don't want to force you or something..."

_I should stop talking. Everything I say sounds like nonsense._

Ludwig took in a sharp breath to calm himself down. Why was he so flustered? There was no reason for him to be.

xxx

"Ve. It's okay, you just need to relax more, Ludwig~"

The silence was broken once again as Ludwig asked him if he liked spending his time training and playing with him. He almost couldn't contain the giggles when he saw the flush travel across his companion's cheeks, the red in high contrast with his blond hair and pale skin. Even though he would probably get hit if he told him so, Feliciano couldn't help to think that Ludwig was so _cute_.

"Hmm~" He pondered the question, even though the answer was quick in his mind. Feliciano wrapped his free arm around Ludwig's, nuzzling his face into Ludwig's jacket, enjoying the flood of his scent.

"Well...training can be scary and hard sometimes. And sometimes you get really competitive during soccer and sometimes I just want to run away instead of finishing the game..."

He paused for a moment, before reaching up on his tip toes to place a kiss on Ludwig's chin (since he couldn't quite reach his cheek).

"But, that's all okay. Because no matter what we do, I'm always happy to be around Ludwig. Even if the training his hard, or the situation is scary." He flashed him a smile, a light blush trailing across his own cheeks. "Because we're friends!"

xxx

Ludwig's pace towards his house had become slower, almost like he didn't want the time he was spending with Feliciano to end so soon.

And at the last words of the Italian he stopped completely. His friend...

The other countries and nations always said Germany was scary. Or, they completely hated him for different reasons. Yes, he had done a lot of shit in the past. But Italy liked him nevertheless.

Turning his head he looked at Feliciano his face blushing a deep red. He lifted his hand and smoothed a few strains of Italy's hair away from his forehead. Then he brushed over and softly kissed the spot he just touched.

Ludwig moved down over to Feliciano's ear. "Danke..." He whispered, breath brushing past the other ones ear.

Yes. Italy was his friend. Even if he was useless, always late, and would only have thoughts about pasta.

He was his best friend. His only friend…and almost a little more at moments like this.

xxx

He practically purred when Ludwig kissed his forehead, his own slight blush spreading.

It wasn't often that Ludwig would allow his emotions to show like this. Of course, he could always catch him off guard by "losing" his clothes or crawling into bed with him, but most of the time it was Feliciano giving the kisses, not receiving.

He had to say, he quite liked it.

The whisper in his ear sent a shiver down his spine, Ludwig's warm breath on his ear sparking a tingling that spread from his stomach to warm all of his body.

...well, Ludwig _was_ being quite open today. It couldn't hurt to take a chance right?

"Hey hey, Ludwig...do you want to know a secret?"

He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, pressing cheek against cheek.

"...Ti amo." He paused, smiling. "Or...I guess in your language...Ich...liebe dich?"

xxx

**Ich liebe dich?** Just three words that had such a deep meaning. But these words were coming from Feliciano. He always babbled about meaningless things like pizza, pasta, and girls; Ludwig knew better than believe that the Italian really meant what he said.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig let his hands drift from the other man's shoulders to his back and wrapped his arms around Italy's hips. He never noticed how small and slender Feliciano seemed in comparison to himself. Of course, Ludwig was taking his training very seriously, unlike Feliciano. The German was taller and stronger then his Italian friend for sure.

This seemed awaken some kind of protective instinct inside of him. He pulled Feliciano closer and held him tight. "Feliciano... You should not say things like that so easily..."

Parents would say these words to their children. And a man would say them to the woman of their dreams. But Italy had just called him a 'friend' a few moments ago. A German man would never say 'I love you' to a normal friend.

"Never say it... If you don't mean it..." He whispered.

xxx

Two strong arms had slunk around his waist, pulling him close. Feliciano could feel Ludwig's frantic heart beating against his own, savoring the warmth of his embrace, cursing the tank top and nightshirt that separated them.

"Ludwig...I never said I didn't mean it." His voice was scarcely a whisper now, brushing against Ludwig's chest.

He loved pasta. He loved gelato. He loved his siestas and he loved kittens, and painting, and talking to cute girls. But none of those, _none_ of those was like the love he felt for Ludwig. None of them could even compare to the way his heart would flutter every time he saw Ludwig, or the longing to be close to him, to just _touch_ him, and to hear his voice, even if he was being scolded for something. Every moment he spent with Ludwig was precious, and every moment he was away was torture.

Leaning back so he could see his face, he wove his fingers into Ludwig's hair, staring into his blue eyes.

"I love you Ludwig. _I love you_."

He sealed his statement with a kiss, bringing his lips to Ludwig's.

xxx

Ludwig froze in shock for a moment, his heart skipping a beat when Feliciano's lips meet his own. Love...? Like a man loves a woman? Or the other way round? His mind was running a blank. He couldn't catch a clear thought at the moment. The taste of Italy's lips and the thick scent of the forest surrounding them was pulling him away from reality. Oh, he hated to lose control, but who would ever scold him for doing it now? Nobody would. So Ludwig allowed himself to go with the flow.

He gave a muffled growl against Feliciano's mouth before leaning into the kiss and taking the lead over it. Softly toying his friend's lips, he started to move his hands further down. But suddenly stopped when he felt the touch of skin.

_Gottverdammt!_ He quickly remembered that Italy wasn't wearing pants! He inwardly cursed himself for forgetting that and prayed that Feliciano wouldn't take that as bold move forward.

xxx

Felciano wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he CERTAINLY wasn't expecting Ludwig to respond.

He mewled into the kiss, oh so eager to give in, gripping Ludwig's hair and crushing their faces together.

How long had he waited for this moment? No matter, it was completely worth it.

The hand on his behind was a surprise, but the surprise was muddled by the drunkenness of his thoughts. He was intoxicated by Ludwig's touch, by his taste and his smell.

Taking the touch as a signal for takeoff, he slid his own hands under Ludwig's tanktop, exploring the contours of his chest.

xxx

Gah. Of course... Feliciano took advantage of Ludwig's accidental touch. Though his slender hands on the German man's chest felt oddly good... Other than the mornings when Ludwig woke up with a naked Italy snuggling against him he never had felt his hands on him like this. This time if felt hot and slightly ticklish, making Ludwig dizzy.

But Ludwig needed air so he broke the kiss panting heavily. "Feliciano..." He paused surprised by his own voice sounding husky and dark. " What the hell.. are we doing here...?" He swallowed to clear his throat. " We should... stop now... before we can't go... back."

But his own excitement was calling him a liar.

xxx

"Mmm?" His hands paused his roaming as Ludwig broke the kiss, a small whine escaping his lips.

Stop? _Stop?_ He didn't know if he could stop at this point. He wanted Ludwig. He _needed_ him. All of him. There was no going back to the way it was before. He had gotten a sample of how things could be, and he _liked_ it. Way too much to let this moment come to a halt and be filed away in "the things we don't talk about".

He came as close to a growl as he could, although it came out more as whine with his desperation.

"...no. No. Don't stop." He slipped his hands out of Ludwig's shirt and wrapped them around his neck, bring their lips back together.

"We can't...stop...We can't..." He breathed every word into the kiss, parting their lips and exploring his mouth with his tongue.

xxx

Feliciano's tongue in his mouth felt soft and silky. The sweet sensation triggered an exploding of fireworks inside him. Heat settled in his pelvic region was fast spreading throughout his whole body making him pant and inwardly wishing for more.

He couldn't help but moan into the kiss and dragging the other man closer to him. Still kissing he pushed his body against Italy carefully forcing him to step back. After two or three steps he had the other man pinned against a tree.

Taking all the willpower he had to spare Ludwig broke the kiss again, lifting his head and bringing his mouth out of Feliciano's reach. His surroundings started to blur, everything threatening to spiral out of his control.

"You..." Ludwigs voice sounded even huskier then before. "You have... no idea... what kind of... demons... you are about to wake..."

xxx

It felt like Feliciano was running on auto-pilot; his thoughts were blurred by the sweet warmth spreading through his body, the tingling sensation with every touch, and the desire to have Ludwig-ALL of Ludwig-right now.

The kiss was broken, once again, and his moan was nothing other than desperation. He didn't care about the consequences anymore; he didn't want to think of anything else besides exploring every single bit of Ludwig, memorizing every curve and scar, every scent and taste.

"L-Lu...L-Ludwig..." He could barely get enough breath to pant the words. He craned his head toward Ludwig, feebly struggling against the grip that had him pinned against the tree.

"Per...per favore, Ludwig...p-please..."

He was hard, he was desperate, and he wanted release _right_ now.

"P-Please, Ludwig!"

xxx

Ludwig sucked in a sharp breath and held it a few seconds. Feliciano's voice seem to come from far away his words finding their way through the fog of Ludwig's mind, shattering the last bit of his restraining into pieces.

"Oh, Gott..."

Feliciano's need was poking against his thigh proving that the Italian meant what he said.

Finally he moved his head down and caught Italy's lips in a kiss. His right hand found its way up to the other man's collar caressing his collarbone gently and unbutton the first two buttons of his shirt, slipping under it and enjoying the feeling of soft skin.

Pressing slight kisses over Feliciano's jaw Ludwig moved over to his ear and started nibbling on the earlobe.

"Fine then."

xxx

Feliciano's sigh of relief came out more like a whine, arching against Ludwig as he felt his teeth on his earlobe. He wound his fingers through his hair again, moaning appreciatively.

His shirt couldn't come off fast enough; even that thin cloth between them was enough to make Feliciano mad. To distract himself, his fingers worked their way down Ludwig's chest, slowly making their way to his pants (and the bulge within). He fumbled with Ludwig's belt, fingers clumsy with his muddled mind. Eventually, he managed to get the offending article off, working his way on unbuttoning his pants.

"Unn...L-Ludwig...f-fretta...h-urry, mmm..." Done with his pants, he snaked his fingers up Ludwig's shirt once again, busying himself with his nipples.

xxx

Feliciano's boldness was surprising Ludwig. He hadn't expected something like this from the normally innocent Italian. But he wouldn't let him go to far. The role of leader was his, like always.

Ludwig caught Italy's hand away from his own chest and brought it up to his mouth. "I never thought these little hands could do something else than eat pasta." He kissed Feliciano's wrist and nibbled slightly on it before trailing his tongue over the palm of the other man's hand up to his fingers, taking the index finger in his mouth and sucking on it carefully.

With his other hand Ludwig tickled over the smaller man's chest starting to caress the soft skin of his nipple with his thumb.

xxx

Feliciano could only stare as Ludwig drew his hand away from his chest, nibbling on his wrist, _oooooh_, sucking on his fingers...

It was driving him insane.

"Nnngh, L-Ludwig...you t-tease..." His voice was lost in a gasp as the man touched his chest and rubbing his nipples, moans ripping from his throat. His head lolled against Ludwig's shoulder; he began to work at his neck, licking and biting between his moans. His free hand gripped at Ludwig's back, nails beginning to dig into his flesh.

He wanted this moment to last forever, but the wait was oh so maddening.

xxx

Ludwig let go of Feliciano's hand with a last lick over his index finger. Then he moved his head over to lick and kiss Italy's neck and his jaw, stopping at his mouth. He trailed his tongue over his lips to part them and let it slip into the other ones mouth, his hands roaming over Italy's slender body.

Feliciano tasted like wine and pasta and a bit like the dark forest around them. He entwined their tongues savoring the flavor and feelings that were caused by the intimate touch.

He broke off the kiss and whispered panting against Feliciano's mouth. "A tease...?" That made him chuckle to himself. "I am not always a tease, you know... Just sometimes."

Ludwig could feel his own excitement level rising, grinding his body against Feliciano's. Moving his own hand up to Italy's mouth he let his lover lick over his thumb to wet it. Then he reached down and wrapped his hand around Feliciano's hardened length, drawing circles over the sensitive tip of the head with his wet thumb.

xxx

Feliciano could only moan appreciatively as Ludwig worked his way up his neck, all too eager to give in to the searing kiss.

Although, he was too distracted with the kiss, trying to taste as much of Ludwig that he could, and too distracted with the touches and the licks, sucking obediently when Ludwig put his thumb in his mouth, to realize where exactly Ludwig's hand was straying.

Ludwig's voice had incited shivers down his body, but the hand on his erection had stars tingling at the corners of his eyes as he gasped and moaned and twitched at the touch. It took all of his remaining self control not to come at the first touch, both hands wrapped around Ludwig's back, nails digging into his flesh mercilessly, hanging on for dear life.

"Nnngh...! L-Lud-Lud...wig...Unn, sto-aaah..."

He latched onto Ludwig's neck once again, licks becoming more sloppy as his mind swam with pleasure. One of his hands trailed down Ludwig's back, grabbing and rubbing his ass.

xxx

Feliciano's hand rubbing his backside and nails digging into the skin of his back caused Ludwig to moan out. He squeezed Italy and started to rub up and down over his erection let his nimble fingers brush over the silky shaft.

Ludwig suddenly felt the urge to see his lover's expression and moved his head back and cupped the others chin carefully forcing him to look into his blue eyes. "Feliciano..." It was more a moan then a word but Ludwig realized how much he loved the sound of this name. He always tried to say it as Italian as he could but a little bit of his German accent was always flowing into his words.

The other man's face was fully on fire, his brown eyes darkened by the golden shimmer of lust surely caused by Ludwig's treatment. It turned him on to see the Italian flustered like this, awakening something deep inside of himself.

He let out a muffled groan against Feliciano's face, starting to lick the lips in front of him without breaking the eye contact. His hand was working in a steady beat, slightly readjusting the pace and pressure just by the reaction he got from his partner.

xxx

"Nnnnngh...!" His hands shot back up to Ludwig's back as he dug his nails in and hung on for dear life. His fingers felt so good, so _unbearably_ good on his length...he wanted to hang on, wanted to enjoy Ludwig's touch for a bit longer, but as his vision swam and his mind blurred away, it was becoming increasingly hard to do so.

His thoughts barely cleared enough for him to register Ludwig's hand on his chin, forcing him too straight into those clear blue eyes he loved, eyes filled with need for him and only him. He could feel the heat of his flush all over his body, touched by the devotion.

_"Feliciano..."_

Oooh, even the way he said his name had his erection throbbing like mad. The blond licked at his lips, staring him straight in the eyes, the stroking growing in a steady beat.

It was too much.

Way too much.

"Nnnngh! Aaaah...nnn!" He twitched, writhing in his grip, mind lost in waves of pleasure slowly going in intensity until Ludwig's fingers were all he felt.

"Nnngh...Aaaah~ L-Ludwig, nngh! Uuuh, I-I'm gonna..."

xxx

Feliciano's orgasm was close; Ludwig could tell by the reaction he got. He closed his eyes and parted the lips he was still licking. His tongue slipping inside of Italy's mouth one more time to catch the moan he would certainly hear when his partner reached his climax.

Desire was pretty much the only thing Ludwig felt right now. He had NEVER thought his Italian friend could be useful for things like this. But he had also never thought that he would do something like this himself. But it didn't matter anymore. Nothing mattered right now. It was only Ludwig and his lover. Only Germany and Italy.

He pressed Feliciano's back against the tree and started to grind against him speeding up his 'job' on Italy, his own erection throbbing and pressing against the other's waist.

"I'll... finish you... Here... and... NOW!" He panted into the passionate kiss.

xxx

Tears were beginning to peak at the corners of his eyes at the pleasure became too much for him, Ludwig's tongue exploring his mouth once again, grinding his own erection against Feliciano. He could only moan in response, his mind completely gone at this point, sloppily returning Ludwig's kiss, panting and gasping into his mouth.

Ludwig's hand began to stroke him faster and faster, Felciano's sight was only filled with those blues.

The kiss...the speeding rhythm...Ludwig's command...

He was too far gone.

"L-Ludwig...!" His vision exploded with stars as he finally reached his sweet relief, screaming his lover's name and gripping on to him with all the energy he could muster.

If the tree and Ludwig were not holding him up he would have fallen, his legs turning to jelly as he shook in the aftermath of his orgasm. His head rested against Ludwig's shoulder as panted from exhaustion.

xxx

Ludwig suddenly stopped his motion as he felt Feliciano's erection twitch and tremble in release, the warm liquid flowing over his fingers. Holding his hand wrapped tight around his lover he waited for him to get over his powerful orgasm.

Softly kissing Italy's cheek he could feel him calm down and relaxing against his shoulder. Ludwig let go of his grip and reached down to pick up Feliciano's night-shirt. He used it to whip the white sticky essence off his hand and also off Italy's length. Ludwig threw the night-shirt on page and picked up his own green jacket to wrap it around Feliciano's shoulders. Then he wrapped his arms around his worn-out partner.

"This training did not turn out how I had planned it." This comment was the first thing that came to his mind in this moment and it distracted him from his own still glowing excitement.

Ludwig took Feliciano's face in his hands lovingly stroking the cheeks with his thumbs. "My dear... You look like you need a shower, a plate full of pasta and a long siesta." He brushed a fast kiss onto the others lips. "Shall we go back to my place and get these three things for you?"

xxx

Feliciano giggled tiredly, nuzzling his face into the crook of Ludwigs's neck. "Mmm, this was better than anything Germany planned..." He snuggled up in Germany's jacket, too tired to move. His legs still felt like Jell-o, almost like he had one too many sips of wine.

He looked up at Ludwig, a slight pout on his face. "...carry me?"

xxx

"Carry you?" That bought Ludwig pretty fast back into reality. He let out an annoyed sigh. That was typical Feliciano. He could be so random sometimes.

Ludwig stepped away from Italy and the tree reaching down to pull his pants up. He thought a moment about what to do with the spotted night-shirt, but decided to ignore it and leave it where it was.

Then he turned around to Feliciano and lifted him off his feet to carry him. "This is only until we're out of the forest. When we are at my house you'll walk for yourself, yes?" He kissed Italy's forehead and started to walk back. **HE** actually had enough power left after their recent activities.

* * *

_"Du bist mir auch ein unnützer Hasenfuß..." = 'You are such a useless coward.'_

_'Danke' = 'Thank you'_

_'Ti Amo' = 'I love you'_

_'Ich liebe dich' = 'I love you'_

_'Gottverdammt' = 'God-damned'_

_'Per favore' = 'Please'_

_'Oh Gott' = 'Oh god'_

_'Fretta' = 'Hurry'_

_

* * *

_

_If you liked it, please review to tell me your opinion. If I get a few reviews I'll post up the next chapter. And it will continue exact where this one ends.~ Just with more sex. o3o_


	2. Shower's, kisses and Italian love

_Next chapter.~ Starting where the last one ended._

_Thank you for all the reviews. ;w; They make me happy and convince us to keep writing/RPing. X3_

_

* * *

_

Feliciano giggled as his feet were swept off the ground, his smile and blush spreading across his face. He clung to Ludwig's shirt, burying his face into his chest.

"Mmm...kay~" He, of course, was going to remain in Ludwig's arms until he was physically pried from them.

As they drew closer to the house, Feliciano decided to try his luck once again.

"Ve...will Ludwig take a bath with me?"

xxx

"No." The answer was clear and simple. "You need a bath more then me." He dropped Feliciano down, feeling like ranting. "You haven't had any training today at all! You weren't on time, you forgot your pants again and didn't take the training seriously. And you... kept... distracting me..."

Ludwig moved his hand up to his face to rub his forehead against his upcoming headache, but suddenly stopped, the smell of his hand reminding him of what he had just done with it earlier.

"I... need to wash my hands. You go and take your bath. I will have food ready when you're back." With that he grabbed Feliciano by the shoulders from behind and shoved him to the bathroom.

xxx

"Ve, but Luuuuuuudwig~" He pouted as his feet hit the floor, already missing Ludwig's warmth. He turned around, fixing the towering blond with his best puppy dog stare, his lower lip quivering, tears poking at the corners of his eyes, the borrowed jacket slipping off one shoulder.

He thought he was doing a pretty good job.

"Ludwiiiig~" He whined, biting at his lower lip. "Please? Just this once? And I'll promise I'll be on time next time, and I'll even wear pants and everything! And I did try really hard at training today, I really did!" He tugged at the man's tank top, looking up at him through his lashes. "It was just so scary..." He wiped one of the tears away, sniffing.

"So...please?"

xxx

Ludwig blushed slightly at Feliciano's behaver and slipped the jacked back to cover the other man's shoulder. "I said no."

He shoved him completely into the bathroom and closed the door. "You can come out and eat when you are clean."

Leaving the other man into the bathroom alone he passed by the mirror in the hall. _God. I look so awful._ His hair was messy and his clothes were covered in dirt. _Oh Feliciano. What the hell did you get me into this time..._

Ludwig entered the kitchen, walking over to the sink to wash his hands and start preparing the food.

xxx

Feliciano stared at the closed door, pouting and disgruntled.

Damn. That didn't work at all. Ludwig was getting resistant to his ways, it seemed. He glanced back into Ludwig's spotless bathroom at the shower, the glass and marble box looking so very uninviting without a certain blond occupying it.

This wouldn't do at all.

Discarding the jacket, he managed to slink out of the room, tip-toeing down the hall until he made it to the kitchen. Copying the spies he had seen in various movies, he peeked around the corner, keeping close to the wall. Luckily for him, Ludwig's back was to him as he washed his hands in the sink. When the man went to dry his hands, Feliciano sneaked up behind him, curling his arms around his waist.

"Ve~ Ludwig~ I just remembered something~" His hands slowly drifted downward, stopping to hug him right at his pant-line. "I was selfish, wasn't I~ We never dealt with your problem~"

He reached up on his tip toes, kissing the back of Ludwig's neck. "I think a shower would fix that right up, ve?" He licked Ludwig's neck, a coy smile growing on his face.

xxx

Ludwig jumped in surprise. What? How did Feliciano managed to sneak up behind him? During training he had failed horribly at this! Well…it seemed that the training was not as pointless as he thought.

Italy's hands at his pants and his tongue against the back of his neck sent shivers down his spine turned him back on and managed to re wake his excitement. He turned around to glaring into Italy's eyes. Of course. He was naked. What else? Placing his wet hands on the other man's shoulders, he let out a long annoyed sigh.

"You never give up when you really want something, don't you?" That was one thing Ludwig had to really admire about his normally pretty useless friend.

"Maybe this idea of yours is not THAT bad..." _Verdammt! I am way too easy to get!_ He cursed himself for giving in so easily.

xxx

"Ve~ It isn't, I promise~" He took one of Ludwig's hands from his shoulder, rubbing it lovingly against his cheek before leading him back to the bathroom. He closed the door and stood in front of it like Ludwig would make a run for it, slowly walking up to the man.

"Hmm~ Would you like some help with those clothes?" His hands were at Ludwig's pants, his fingers working more successfully at the button now that his thoughts were much clearer than before.

"Ve...Ludwig should really get rid of that shirt..." He unzipped the German's pants slowly, the sly smile once again tugging at his lips. He could already see the bulge in through the cloth, stirring his own excitement.

xxx

It annoyed Ludwig to no end. How could Feliciano manage to be so happy and careless all the time? He took off his tank top quickly and let the other work on the buttons of his pants while he reached over to turn on the shower. The hot water streamed down and filled the room with a steamy warmth.

Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hands to pull them away from his pants and shove the man under the shower before he could pay to much attention on the need that was already growing between his legs. He undid his underwear himself and joined Italy. The sensation of the water on his body was meant to be relaxing and refreshing, but this time Ludwig's thoughts were with Feliciano, trailing to the things they did in the forest earlier.

He embraced the Italian from behind and let his hands roam freely over his chest, the water on their bodies making the touch silky. He kissed his shoulder and trailed his tongue over his neck up to his ear. Biting the earlobe carefully he whispered into Feliciano's ear, trying to let his voice sound sexy.

"You had your fun times in the forest... Now it is my turn." He sealed this statement with a kiss on his lover's mouth, letting his tongue lick at his bottom lip, begging for entrance.

xxx

Feliciano was all too happy to be shoved under the spray, giggling as the warm water hit his skin. He watched Ludwig take of the rest of his clothes hungrily, licking his lips absent-mindedly once the man was fully undressed. It was nice to be able to appreciate his body fully without being kicked out by the flustered German after he had sneaked into the bathroom when the man was taking a shower or in the bedroom in the morning when he was getting dressed.

Ludwig finally stepped in the shower behind him, tugging him into a strong embrace, the man's hands roaming over his chest appreciatively. He left out a soft groan, leaning against Ludwig's chest as the man licked up his neck.

Feliciano turned his head, his lips meeting Ludwig's as the blond's tongue slithered into his mouth. He reached out blindly to grab Ludwig's body wash, pouring it into his hands. After his hands were thoroughly lathered with soap, he reached around himself, grabbing the man's firm ass and rubbing the soup into his skin.

"We...still need a bath, you know..." He breathed into Ludwig's mouth, smiling.

xxx

The soap and Felicianos soft hands felt oddly good on Ludwigs behind. He was turned on so easily today. Maybe Ludwig needed to train his defense more? Especially against a certain Italian man who had the undeniable skills to throw him into no-win-scenarios like this. He growled low into the kiss before breaking it and reaching for the body wash himself. With the scented gel on his hands he continued to roam over Feliciano's chest.

"You actually need this bath more then me..." With this he reached down to Italy's lower body and started to rub the soap over his genitals carefully. Not as intensive as in the forest earlier; he didn't want to finish him up this time. Just giving into Feliciano's playful washing-game.

The hot water washed the soap away quite fast, leaving only smooth skin to touch. Ludwig started kissing Feliciano's neck again, but something suddenly tickled over his face. Confused of what that might be he looked up, realizing it was Italy's wild strand of hair that always swirled away from his head.

In a sudden burst of randomness he grabbed the curl with his teeth and tugged it playfully.

xxx

Feliciano gave a purr-like moan deep in his throat as Ludwig started to wash between his legs, teasing his already growing erection relentlessly. The warm water only made the flesh-on-flesh contact feel so much better, his skin becoming over-sensitized to Ludwig's every touch.

He was content to just focus on the hand caressing his erection, until his attention was drawn away by a tug on _that_ curl.

He gasped, his knees almost giving out on him.

"Aaah...L-L-Ludwig...Tha-that's my..." His words were lost in a moan, feeling Ludwig's tongue licking his ahoge. A flush that was no way related to the warm water spread across his face as he squirmed in the German's hold.

xxx

Ludwig let go of the curl surprised by Feliciano's strong reaction at his touch. He didn't think he would get this kind of response. It wasn't the first time Ludwig tugged that curl of hair; sometimes he snatched it to make Feliciano shut up during training or to get his attention. Slightly confused, he grabbed the other by the shoulders and turned him around to look at his face. "Feliciano? Are you... okay...?"

The sight of Feliciano's flustered face made Ludwig's heart beat frantically and took his breath away. The tanned skin of Italy's cheeks burning red from the fire of excitement, his eyes wide open, filled with passion and need, water dripping down from his wet hair.

_Heilige Mutter Gottes!_

How could he look so god-damned SEXY! Ludwig inwardly struggled against the urge to push Feliciano down to screw him senseless. He swallowed hard to get his self-control back, trying to cool down the heat that crawled up inside of him and made it hard for him to resist his instincts. But he failed.

With a dark groan Ludwig let himself fall down on his knees, burying his face into the other's chest and wrapped his arms around his waist. Ludwig breathed deeply, just holding Feliciano for a few seconds before he turned his head towards him and took one of his nipples into his mouth.

He nibbled on it, sucking carefully on the sensitive skin, letting his tongue trail over it and draw circles around the nipple, feeling it harden under his sweet treatment. The delicious taste of Feliciano's skin made him moan out, tugging him closer while his hands moved downwards, starting to massage Italy's soft buttocks.

xxx

Ludwig had finally let go of the curl, spinning him around to face him. Feliciano trembled in his hold, panting and blushing madly. One day he was going to have to tell Ludwig exactly _what_ that hair was.

Of course, that flush was nothing like the flush that began to spread from his hairline to his shoulders when he finally saw Ludwig's face, his blond hair dripping and his blue eyes alight with the heat of the moment. It was enough to make Feliciano whine in need.

The other man dropped to his knees, wrapping his arms around his waist. Feeling Ludwig's breath _alone_ on his nipples caused him to shudder in excitement, but when he took one between his _teeth_ a low groan ripped from his chest as his body began to tremble and his knees grow weak once again. He wrapped his fingers in Ludwig's hair, pressing the other's face into his chest. He was _much_ too sensitive to Ludwig's touch.

...Ah! A moment of clarity in his mind brought something to the surface of his memories; didn't he say that this was _Ludwig's_ turn for some pleasure?

Feliciano placed his finger in his mouth, sucking on it for a moment before he reached for Ludwig's chest, finding his nipple and circling it, teasing with his fingers.

xxx

"Hgnnn... Ah."

Ludwig shivered and moaned at the touch of Feliciano's finger on his own nipple and his hand clawing his short blond hair. He squeezed the butt in his hands, opening his eyes a bit to look down onto his chest to see what the Italian was doing.

Tickling electric shocks ran through his body from Feliciano's teasing on his sensitive skin. Ludwig let his hands move over the soft body in front of him; stroking his thighs, back, and everything that was within his reach. His hands seemed so big and ungainly compared to the other man's slender and lithe body.

Lifting his head up, he kissed and licked Italy's collarbone. Taking a beep breath, Ludwig savored Feliciano's scent, dark moans escaping his throat. Italians were well-known for their skills of _amore_. Maybe he should just give in and let his lover lead the way for a while?

So he stopped his hands from roaming over Feliciano's body, letting them rest on his buttocks. Then he leaned his head against the Italian, rubbing his cheek against his chest. "Hmmm..." Ludwig was curious and excited to see if it what others say about Italian love was true.

xxx

Ludwig's hand finally stopped their roving, giving Feliciano a breather and an opening. He gently pushed Ludwig into the wall of the shower, trailing kisses from shoulder to shoulder along his collarbone. Reaching up, he placed a kiss on Ludwig's cheeks, his nose, and finally his lips, sucking on the bottom one before smiling.

"Now it's _my_ turn."

His slim fingers tickling Ludwig's sides, Feliciano began to kiss his way down Ludwig's chest, pausing to pay special attention to each of his nipples, licking and sucking until both were hard.

He continued his kissing trail down to Ludwig's navel, licking a circle around it as he looked up at Ludwig, hands grabbing again for the body wash. Pouring a generous amount into his hands, he began to meticulously wash the blond's chest, working his way down to his legs. Fleetingly, he teased Ludwig's length with his fingers while placing kisses on the insides of both thighs.

Reaching up with one hand, he turned Ludwig's face toward him, curling his fingers around his erection with the other. With a grin, he licked up the length, circling the tip with his tongue.

Of course, this was all done with gentle touches. He didn't want to lose Ludwig _yet_.

xxx

Okay... That wasn't too bad. Ludwig leaned against the wall of the shower, enjoying Feliciano's soft touch on his skin and the lips that caressed every little part of his upper body. Starting to feel quite content, he watched, letting out humming noises when Felicino touched more sensitive parts of his skin.

The body wash made the other man's teasing even better. He squirmed at the tickling touch of Italian finger brushing softly over his erection and butterfly kisses on his thighs.

Feliciano's hand was on his face, carefully forcing him to look down, surprising Ludwig. He turned his head down to face Italy, curious about what he was planning to do. "Feli... ci.. AH!"

That soft, silky tongue at his length couldn't compare to what the Italian had done before. "OH GOD!" Flashes of lightning exploded in Ludwig's sight, heat running through his body and burning every cell of his being. He could hear his blood rush through his veins as his heart beat frantically.

Ludwig clawed the brunette hair of the man in front of him, staring down at Feliciano while he felt his mind run blank from the rush of feelings that washed over him. He moaned out loud; the big brown eyes staring into his own didn't help him to keep his mind together at all.

"What...?" He panted heavily, fighting against the upcoming loss of control. "What...do you...Ahhhh...think you...are DOING?"

xxx

"Hmmm~?" He hummed, breathing against Ludwig's erection, his hot breath teasing. He placed a kiss on the tip, looking up at Ludwig through his dark lashes.

"Don't you...like it?" He smiled against the flesh, licking behind the head. "I thought you would enjoy this..." He gave the tip a final, slow lick, enjoying Ludwig's shudders and moans. It was hard to keep his mind on his task, considering he wanted nothing more than to moan along with the German and to feel his hands on him once again.

But, nothing could make him happier than to know that he was making Ludwig happy.

With a moan, he took Ludwig into his mouth, sucking delicately on the tip.

xxx

"Are you... Kidding?" Ludwig held on Feliciano's hair tightly, gasping from the sensations running through his body. "Hell…yes! Of course I like it..." He arched his back to meet the Italian's mouth with his shaft moaning at the breath that stroke over it. "You are...AH! WAY to good...at this…"

Then the full warmth of Feliciano's mouth surrounded his length, tongue pressing against the most sensitive regions. It was so goddamn _hot_. "Feli..cia..NO!" It was so hard to resist the urge to push up into the inviting warmth. But he would make his lover gag on his erection, and Ludwig knew he wouldn't be able to hold back once he started thrusting. This was definitely way too much for him.

"Nnnhhh..." He tugged the hair in his hands harder, pulling Feliciano's head away from his lower body. "No... No, please. Ah..." He breathed hard, starting to get his self-control back once his erection was free from his lover's sweet torture. He would be done in no time if this continued.

Ludwig swirled Feliciano around and pressed him gently against the wall, standing behind him. "You'll...feel good soon...I promise..." With that he grabbed the wild curl of hair once again and twirled it around his fingers, carefully tugging on it.

xxx

He felt Ludwig's fingers tangle in his hair, painstakingly tearing him away from his erection. Feliciano licked his lips, barely able to take a breath before Ludwig had him on his feet and against the wall.

His curl was grabbed again, causing him to moan out, tremors traveling through his body. "Aaahn, Ludwig..." The more the curl was twirled and twisted, the more his mind became muddled, drowning once again in pleasure.

"Aaah...Mmm, L-Ludwig...please..." He bit his lip, trying to stop the uncontrollable moans and panting. "Ludwig, _please_!"

xxx

"Hmmm...You like this...Right...?" He fondled the curl with his fingers, cheered on by the response he got from his actions. Softly, he started kissing Feliciano's shoulder, licking up his neck. Ludwig was almost relieved to get control back. Not that he didn't enjoy what the Italian did, but it was really hard to keep his self-control under that kind of sweet treatment.

Ludwig let go of the curl and tickled his fingers over Feliciano's sides, licking the neck down and sucking on the crook of his shoulder. He let out a dark growl, grinding his chest against the other's back and rubbing his erection over his lover's butt as he moaned out in need.

"Ah...Feliciano...I...need..." He wrapped his arms around the other man's chest, holding him tight. "I…need you...now..." Pushing one of his knees between the legs in front of him, he slipped his length between his soft buttocks. "Uhhh..." Ludwig brushed the tip of his shaft over Feliciano's entrance, trying out how much pressure he might need to enter.

He moved his lips over to Feliciano's ear, every panted whisper blowing over his earlobe. "When I start this...I won't be able to stop…until I am done..." Ludwig swallowed hard to clear his throat. "It might...hurt...Are you sure you want this...?"

Ludwig needed clearly stated permission from his lover before he could let himself lose control.

xxx

"A-aaaah," was the only answer he could muster as Ludwig played with his curl between his fingers, beginning to lick up his neck. His knees wobbled and his body trembled, but it felt so _good_, maybe even better than in the forest. The bathroom was completely filled with steam now, enveloping them in a misty warmth.

He felt Ludwig's need brush against his entrance, moaning out. Of course he wanted it, he wanted it more than anything right now, and Ludwig's questions was just drawing out the process, making him whine with impatience. He shivered as Ludwig's words brushed against his earlobe, making him throb with his own need.

Feliciano reached back, fingers brushing against Ludwig's cheek. "L-Ludwig...I want..." He took a shuddering breath, trying to control his voice and his thoughts. "I want...you as well. I want all of you. S-so _please_, Ludwig." He moaned as Ludwig began to push ever so slightly, driving his mind. "I-I trust you...so, please!" He began to rock back against Ludwig, whining. "I-I love you!"

xxx

That was all Ludwig needed to hear. He shifted slightly, readjusting his position and placing himself at Feliciano's entrance.

"Try to... relax..." He wrapped his right arm around Italy's slender waist to steady him. There was no way how he could prepare the Italian for what was coming next; he didn't even know how to prepare himself. Ludwig's left hand moved up to Feliciano's face and was put over his mouth to seal it close. He didn't want to hear the painful cry that was sure to follow.

Ludwig held his breath as he rocked his hips against his lover. With a strong, powerful thrust he pushed inside. "Oh god! Feli..ci..ano."

xxx  
Feliciano steeled himself, planting his feet apart as Ludwig lined himself up. He gulped as Ludwig teased him, slightly stretching the tender flesh.

An arm went around his waist.

Strong fingers covered his mouth.

He gave a tiny nod, more to himself, before Ludwig thrust himself inside.

Ah!

...aaah...

He didn't realize he had bitten his tongue until the acrid tang of blood filled his mouth. He didn't even know if he had made a sound, although it could be no more than a muffled groan with the way Ludwig had his mouth clamped shut. Tears streamed down his cheeks as his body grew week, nails digging into his palms as he curled his hands against the wall, trying to find purchase, anything to grab on to.

xxx  
He could hardly believe how tight the Italian man was. "Ahhh..." His full length was buried inside, squeezed tightly by the heat of his lover's enclosure. Ludwig pressed him against the wall of the shower, panting hard. This was _so good._

All of his mind was screaming for motion. He wanted to push inside more, causing friction, making Feliciano scream out. But he had to wait. His partner needed to get used to his size inside of his body.

It was the hardest torture he ever had to face. No battlefield, no hard training, nothing could've prepared him for this. Ludwig wanted to move. MOVE!

"Ngh.. Ah. Feli..." He moaned out, his mind running blank from the passion and the lust that was rushing over him. "Can I... Can I... move on? _Please?_" Ludwig felt Feliciano tremble under him, trying to hold on. He removed his hand from his lover's mouth and placed it on his hip to steady him.

xxx  
Of course there was pain. Lots of pain. But that didn't mean that there wasn't pleasure. Mind-numbing pleasure that instantly dulled the pain, that made him moan out as Ludwig's fingers left his lips, saliva dripping down his chin.

His body trembled all over as he panted, his own erection dripping with need. "Aaaann..." His head tilted back as looked at his lover, body flushed. He spoke through his panting. "V-va...nnn, va bene. G-go aah...ahead." His voice was barely a whisper. "P-per favore..."

xxx

The German let out a muffled whine, moving his head over to the cheek nearest to him and kissed it, gently licking its soft skin. "Feliciano..." He hated that he had hurt him.

The words his lover spoke rushed over his ears. Ludwig had never noticed how sexy Feliciano's voice sounded when he spoke in his own language until now. He slowly started to move, pulling himself out until only the tip of his erection was still inside. "Ngaaaah..." The friction made him pant out, his jaw hanging open. Ludwig rolled his hips and with a delicious long thrust pushed back inside of his lover's heat. "Ahhh..." So good...

Ludwig could've been done with two or three thrusts, but he forced himself to extend the wonderful act as long as possible.

xxx

"A-aaaah..." The sensation of Ludwig slowly pulling out was _agonizing_, causing him to moan and groan and twist with pleasure. His fingers now clawed at the wall as his mind filled with bliss. "L-Ludwig...!"

The German thrust all the way inside again, turning his moan into a pleased cry.

Ludwig continued to move, developing a steady beat that just drove Feliciano _insane_. Every single one of his thrusts managed to hit the sweet spot inside of him, causing stars to invade his vision and moans to rip themselves from his throat. He twisted and writhed, hips rolling back to match Ludwig's rhythm, panting his lovers name whenever he had a breath to spare.

"Lud...wig, uuunh...I-I ca...n't..." He was falling and falling fast. He wouldn't be able to hold on much longer. Feliciano sped up his rocking, moans reaching a crescendo.

xxx

"Ah... Ngahhh..." Feliciano's hips rocking back at him...His unbelievably sexy voice screaming out for him...Ludwig's mind was drowning in lust. The walls, the water that was still running down over their body's...All the surroundings were blurred away by the satisfaction of the moment.

Ludwig sped up, causing more oh so delicious friction. He kept pushing in and out, letting his mind run blank with pleasure. His moans become louder, panting and whispering his lover's name. "Felici... ano..." What an exciting sound this was...

Then suddenly some kind of strange feeling crawled up his spine and settled in his pelvic region, spreading quickly through his lower body. Ludwig was well aware of what was about to come. "AH! ... No…" _Not now. Not yet. Just a few thrusts more... Please._

He tried to warn his lover, just a word or a sound maybe, to prepare him for what was to come. But Ludwig had lost control. He could only groan out, lost in lust.

With his last ounce of willpower he panted into Italy's ear. "Feli..ci..ano... _TI AMO!_"

xxx

Feliciano knew nothing else, nothing more than the sweet pleasure tingling throughout his body. He could no longer feel or hear the water, feeling only Ludwig, hearing only Ludwig, seeing only whiteness as he teetered precariously on the edge of the fall.

His lover's voice, speaking those words only reserved for him, sent him spiraling over that edge.

_Ti amo._

"L-Ludwig!"

He let out a gasp, the pleasure taking a hold of him as he came, draining the last inch of strength out of him. He let himself slide against the slippery shower wall, panting and trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm.

xxx

With a dark moan Ludwig stumbled over the edge, his orgasm hitting him like storm. "AHHH! Oh God!"

Ludwig pushed up all way inside holding his lover's hips in a tight grip. His head rested on Feliciano's shoulder, biting it in the mind madness of lust. All the need he had held back exploded from him, rushing through Italy's tight entrance in powerful waves.

He didn't want this moment to end. If Ludwig could freeze it and save it for the eternity, he would have. But his legs trembled, threatening to give out.

Ludwig dropped to knees, completely out of breath. He held Feliciano close, trying to give him as much support as he could, but his power was pretty much drained.

"Feliciano...My Feliciano...What the hell...did you get me…into this time...?" Panting hard, Ludwig crouched on the floor of the shower, trying to catch his breath and regain his self-control.

xxx

He tumbled on top of Ludwig as the blond fell, unable to support himself without the other man holding him. He panted, content to lay there and let the water wash over him while savoring Ludwig's hold, still trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm.

He let out a half-giggle, half exhausted sigh at Ludwig's question. "Ve..." He answered by reaching up weakly, slender fingers stroking the man's cheek. Feliciano twisted his body around slowly, draping his arms around Ludwig's shoulders and giving him a small kiss.

"...I could use a siesta...but I don't know if I can stand..." He gave a breathy laugh, hugging Ludwig.

xxx

Ludwig swallowed, catching his breath, his rapid heartbeat slowly returning to normal. He lovingly answered Feliciano's soft kiss and hugged him carefully.

He reached up and switched off the spray. Then he gave his lover one of his very rare smiles. "Well...a siesta sounds good." Ludwig rubbed his cheek against Feliciano's. "But I am afraid I won't be able to carry you this time."

His legs still trembling, he stood and opened the glass door of the shower. With one hand he reached for a towel while the other grabbed Feliciano's hand to help him up.

Once the Italian was on his feet Ludwig wrapped the towel around him and tugged his lover into his own strong arms and kissed his forehead.

"My dear..." His voice sounded slightly playful. "You are wet all over..." Ludwig grabbed another towel and started to rub Feliciano's hair dry.

xxx

Feliciano allowed Ludwig to help him to his feet, willing his legs to stop shaking. He was lucky that the other man was supporting him, or he would've fallen for sure.

Ludwig began to dry his hair, causing him to giggle as the towel tickled his nose. "Ve~ After our siesta, I'll make pasta! Then we can have another siesta!" He clung to the blond, hugging him tight and burying his face into his chest.

"Mmm, Ludwig...I love you."

xxx

"Siesta... Pasta... Siesta..." Ludwig sighed as he finished drying Feliciano's hair. "It is nearly evening and I haven't done anything useful yet." He left the towel on the other's head and stepped out of the shower to dry himself. Considering how tired and exhausted Ludwig was, he wouldn't be able to do any of his allotted work today.

"C'mon Feliciano. Don't just stand there. Let's head off for the bedroom." He reached out for Italy's hand to help him again. "I need a bit rest myself."

xxx

The prospect of a soft bed and warm blankets was the only think motivating Feliciano to move on. He wrapped both hands around Ludwig's as the man guided him down the hallways, finally coming to Ludwig's room.

Feliciano let go, hobbling to the bed before making a half-hearted leap into the sheets, not bothering to seek out the pajama pants Ludwig usually forced him to wear when he slept over (and realized it). He curled up into a ball on top of the sheets, letting out a long yawn.

"Buona notte, Ludwig..." He was sound asleep in just a few moments.

xxx

Ludwig lead Feliciano to the bedroom feeling so tired himself that he didn't even notice the grumble of his stomach.

He watched the Italian stumbling into the bed and fall asleep soon after meeting the sheets. _He's not wearing pants again..._

Like always. And somehow, Ludwig got the feeling that Feliciano would not be wearing pants on for the rest of the day.

Opening his closet, Ludwig took clean boxers and a fresh shirt. He didn't need to sleep naked just because his Italian friend did.

Clothed, he slipped into bed, already warm from Feliciano's sleeping body. Sleeping in the afternoon...That was one of Italy's weird ideas. But Ludwig really needed rest now.

So he fell asleep very in no time.

* * *

_'Verdammt' = 'Dammit'_

_'Heilige Mutter Gottes' = 'Holy mother of god'_

_'Ti Amo' = 'I love you'_

_'Buona Notte' = 'Good night'_

_

* * *

_

_That's it for now. o3o Keep writing your nice/amusing reviews and I'll put up more. The next chapter will be the morning after... Including... olive... oil.~_


	3. Everything you want

_Yup.~ Here we go with the next chapter. Which has almost 2.000 words more then the last one... ._.  
_

_I have to thumb up for all of you who are reading and reviewing our little piece of smut. You guys are awesome. :3~_

* * *

The warmth of the bed was still so inviting as Ludwig woke up, but the undeniable feeling of hunger drove him out of bed. He blinked, looking out the window into the dark. A quick glance to his alarm clock told him it was 4:30AM. Uh-oh. He slept through the whole day.

When was the last time he had something to eat? Ludwig frowned as he tried to remember. It was…coffee. Yes, he had coffee for breakfast the morning before he left for training. And it was already time for training again.

Ludwig swung his legs over the edge of the bed as the memories of yesterday slowly worked through the fog of his half -sleeping mind.

Oh...My...

He turned to look at Feliciano. The Italian was still asleep, his head buried into the pillows.

_Fine, my friend. You had your fun yesterday. But you will not distract me from work or drill today._ Ludwig got up, setting the alarm for 5AM. That would deal with Feliciano. Afterwards, he headed for the kitchen to make some coffee. Passing the cupboard, he reached into the cookie jar and stuffed a cookie into his mouth. The hunger was killing him.

He entered the bathroom and sighed as he saw the mess that was still there; all his clothes were strewn across the room and the towels were left on the floor carelessly. _I don't have time to clean this up now. I'll do it later._ Ludwig took a quick shower and got dressed before the coffee was ready.

Back in the kitchen, he glanced at the clock; there were only a few minutes left until 5AM. Ludwig took a cup out of the cupboard and poured himself some steaming coffee. He sat down and waited for the alarm clock to ring and Feliciano to appear in the kitchen.

xxx

Feliciano was enjoying drifting through dreamland, enveloped in warmth and comfort as pleasant images floated through his thoughts, easing his mind and body. He was content to stay sleeping forever...

...until a shrill screaming invaded his dreams, nuking all the pleasant thoughts until Feliciano found himself screaming as well, tumbling out of the warm and cozy sheets, his head clunking painfully against the wood floor. He covered his ears, mind spinning in confusion; where the _hell_ was that noise coming from?

He crawled back into bed whimpering and looking around frantically for the source of the screaming, until he spotted the alarm clock. The time was flashing at him as it continued its shrill wake-up call. Feliciano crawled over, trying (and failing) to turn the damned thing off. After his button-mashing failed, he yanked at the cord in desperation, killing the power and the noise. He flopped back against the pillows, already exhausted from his early-morning endeavor. Why was Ludwig's alarm clock so _frightening_? He didn't even know it was possible.

Wait, Ludwig...? He looked around the room, seeing no one. He could feel himself frown, rubbing the empty spot next to him.

He was cold, he was tired, and frankly, his ass hurt. But more than that, he wanted to see Ludwig and he wanted to _eat_. He couldn't even remember the last time he had eaten anything. Feliciano planted his feet on the cold floor, shivering a bit as he walked through the dark house into the kitchen.

"Buon giorno..." He yawned as he walked into the room, his heart skipping a beat when he spotted Ludwig. Feliciano walked over to the man, draping his arms around his shoulders in a hug. "Buon giorno, Ludwig...I'm hungry." He kissed Ludwig's cheek, smiling. "Should I make breakfast, ve?"

xxx

The coffee was warm and brought back some of Ludwig's energy. He smiled to himself as he heard the sound of his alarm clock. It meant Feliciano would appear soon.

Ludwig managed to keep his composure as the Italian walked into the kitchen, still complete naked. "Good morning." He ignored Feliciano's hug and kiss. "Of course, go ahead and make breakfast. But no big affair. We are already late for training." He wanted to make clear that he wouldn't allow any more distractions.

Of course he liked what they did yesterday and he would kill to do it again. Feliciano's hug caused his scent to flood Ludwig and even that was enough to for a warm, tingling sensation to settle in his pelvic region. But Ludwig wanted to finish his duties first.

He watched the other man start breakfast, exploring the naked body in front of him; he noticed the bite mark on one of Feliciano's shoulders. That must've been from yesterday's activities.

Ludwig gulped and stood, feeling guilty. Moving over to Feliciano he hugged him and licked the mark, just to comfort him. "Are you sore...? I mean... Did I hurt you... yesterday?"

xxx

Feliciano skipped off, rummaging through Ludwig's refrigerator and drawers to find something to cook. He could really use something sweet to eat, but that didn't really seem like something Ludwig would want for breakfast, so he settled for cooking sausages and potatoes.

He had just finished cutting the potatoes and putting the sausages into a skillet when he felt Ludwig's arms around his waist, licking a bruise on his shoulder.

Feliciano hummed to himself, enjoying the sensation. "Mmm, I'm fine. I might be in better shape if Ludwig wasn't so big, ve~" He kissed the man's cheek, beaming brightly. "But it was worth any pain, so don't worry~" He finished the potatoes and sausages, piling them up on two plates. "Breakfast is ready!"

xxx

Ludwig blushed slightly, sighing at Feliciano's answer. "I can't do anything about my size..." He released his childish lover from his hug and walked back to the table. Ah…That smelt like a good breakfast. Potatoes were more for lunch though, but he didn't mind. Feliciano did his best and Ludwig appreciated the effort.

He poked some potatoes onto his fork, starting to eat. It was delicious. Feliciano knew how to cook a good meal. Even if he was annoying most the time, he could be pretty useful if he put his mind to it.

Ludwig continued to ignore the others nudity and focused on his plate. "We will go to drill at 6AM. I expect you to be showered and dressed by then." He started to cut his sausage into pieces. "Morning training until noon…and I mean training. Normal training. No distractions."

xxx

Feliciano whined, poking his at his potatoes as Ludwig laid out the plan for the day. Of course Ludwig would want to work extra hard after not getting anything done yesterday, which meant that he would probably miss out on another siesta, and then he'd probably wouldn't get any gelato...and definitely no more sex or kisses on top of that...

He was absent-mindedly nibbling at the end of a piece of sausage as he pouted when inspiration struck him. He knew Ludwig's funny-tasting wurst could be handy for something.

He began to suck on the sausage, humming as he listened to Ludwig. "Mmm, but Ludwiiig~" He gave the wurst a lick, smiling innocently. "Any kind of training can be helpful~" He continued to suck the wurst, quietly moaning in pleasure. He fixed Ludwig with a stare, giving the wurst a long lick, saliva trailing from the sausage to his tongue. "...don't you agree?

xxx

Ludwig looked up from his breakfast, curious about the noises Felicano was making. He blushed beet red as he saw the 'job' that the Italian was giving his breakfast. Of course that only reminded him of yesterday under the shower. Ludwig stared in embarrassment for a few seconds, twitching as a hot flush rushing across his body.

"You don't need THAT kind of training!" Starting to get angry, he grabbed the sausage Feliciano was sucking on, taking it out of his reach. "You are..." _already good enough with that._ Ludwig had enough discipline not to finish that sentence.

Feliciano was being especially annoying this morning, a long rant building on Ludwig's tongue. "We didn't get ANY work done yesterday. Not even training. We slept the whole day. That is too long of a siesta! I even had to use my alarm clock to get you up on time this morning." He brought his hand to his face, starting to rub his forehead. "I wish you would take training and work more seriously. Just ONE TIME!" Lost in his rant Ludwig said one sentence that he would surely regret later.

"I would do _anything_ to get you to train seriously!"

Ludwig clamped his mouth shut as soon as he realized what he said. _Oh god, no..._ He focused Feliciano, praying that he wouldn't take advantage of Ludwig's words.

xxx

Feliciano smiled, a devilish glint in his eyes.

"Hmm?"

Of course he wasn't going to let that one sentence go to waste.

He slowly slunk out of his chair, eying Ludwig like a predator. Sauntering over to the man, he put his hands on his shoulders while straddling his lap, bringing his face inches from Ludwig's.

"You would do...anything to get me to train?" Brown eyes met blue through a curtain of long lashes; Feliciano pouted, wiggling his hips as he inched closer and closer to Ludwig until their chests almost touched, Feliciano's lips barely tickling against Ludwig's as he spoke.

"What...would that be?"

xxx

"This is NOT what I mean," Ludwig hissed through clenched teeth. He wanted to kick the Italian man off him but his body was unable to move. Feliciano was so _close_, big brown eyes with a wicked golden glint were focused on Ludwig's blue orbs, making his resistance melt away.

Ludwig took a deep breath to cool him down, but since Feliciano's naked body was only inches away it just managed to fill Ludwig's with his lovers sweet scent and made his frantic heart beat even faster. What the hell was Italy planning to do? Did he want to go on where they stopped yesterday?

Swallowing hard, Ludwig had collected all his willpower to grab Feliciano's wrists and hold them in an iron grip, keeping the other man's hands on his shoulders in place. "Feliciano..." Ludwig's voice sounded dangerously low. "You are not trying to mess with me, aren't you...?"

xxx

The devious glint disappeared from Feliciano eyes; he pouted, his whole body seeming to droop like a kicked puppy. "Ve, Ludwig, why would I want to mess with you?" He placed a gentle kiss on both hands around his wrists, and then one to the angry crinkle on his brow.

"I _do_ love you. I want to be with you all the time! So why would I mess with you?" He met Ludwig's gaze squarely, still pouting.

xxx

Ludwig weakened his grip on Feliciano's wrists cooling down from his fit of anger. He was not used to seeing the Italian corruptive like that. There might be a little Mafioso deep within his lover. "I'm sorry..." He placed a soft kiss on Feliciano's lips and let go of his wrists. "I didn't mean to..."

He wrapped his arms around his lover's waist and started to brush kisses over his collarbone, enjoying the sensation. He never noticed how soft Feliciano's skin was in the forest or under the shower. But he did now and he liked it. Moving his head closer, he rested his cheek at Italy's chest, feeling content as he listened to his heartbeat.

"I guess we will not train again this morning, right?" He was mostly talking to himself. His fingers tickled Feliciano's back, softly brushing up and down his spine, caressing the tanned skin. Ludwig's hands stopped and rested on the other man's shoulder blades. He moved up to lock eyes with Feliciano's adorable brown orbs.

Keeping his eyes fixed on the Italian he gave him a warm smile. "I said I'll do anything..." He trailed his tongue over his chin. "So I'll grant you a wish. What do you want me to do?"

xxx

Feliciano hummed happily as he was lavished with attention, his body relaxing under Ludwig's touch. "Hmmm~" There was plenty that he could ask Ludwig to do. He was in a position of power; he shouldn't let this opportunity to go to waste...right?

...but honestly, the only thing he wanted was simple.

He tilted Ludwig's face toward him with one hand, and pointed at his own pouting lips with the other. "Kiss me."

He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, interlocking his fingers. "That's all I really want. I want Ludwig to kiss me. I want Ludwig to hold me, and to touch me..."

It always seemed like he was the one giving the kisses and making Ludwig upset. Sometimes, it was nice to get kisses too. He smiled, a blush spreading across his cheeks. "All I really want is Ludwig. All of Ludwig. So..." He pointed at his lips again, tilting his head slightly.

"Kiss me...please?"

xxx

A kiss...? Just a kiss...? That was all? Ludwig thought it would be something like "No more training!" or "Pasta for lunch every day!" or "Do me on the kitchen table now!" But all Feliciano asked for was a kiss. Well, that wouldn't be a problem.

Ludwig smiled at him and stood, his arms still around Feliciano. Without breaking eye contact he put his plate with his half-eaten breakfast to the side and lifted Italy to sit him on the table, their faces at the same level, allowing Ludwig to look straight into Feliciano's eyes.

He placed his hands on his shoulders and let them slowly slide up Feliciano's neck. "Just a kiss, yes? That will be fine. A kiss…and then serious training." Ludwig tangled his hands in Feliciano's hair, stroking both cheeks with his thumbs.

Tilting his head to the side Ludwig started to kiss Feliciano's lips.

xxx

Feliciano gripped Ludwig's shoulders as the man lifted him up onto the table, keeping his gaze. A rare smile flashed across Ludwig's face, making Feliciano's heart flutter and his own smile brighten, nuzzling Ludwig's palm.

"Yes, just a kiss." He let Ludwig's lips come to him, closing his eyes to savor the feeling.

The kiss was gentle, a soft brush that sent electricity through his body. Their previous kisses had been hungry and passionate; this one was more hesitant, more exploring. Feliciano parted his lips against Ludwig's, letting their tongues mingle.

He could taste breakfast on Ludwig's tongue, making him smile. "Mmm, Ludwig..." He broke the kiss, blushing. "Um...will you..." Feliciano pointed to his neck, pouting. "Kiss me here, too?"

xxx

Ludwig couldn't help but smile. This was his Feliciano. Adorable, blushing, and so innocent. "On your neck?" Ludwig tilted his head and brushed a soft kiss across the place Feliciano was pointing at. He barely teased the skin, letting his breath flow over his lover's neck. "Like this?"

The smile grew to a smirk and Ludwig started to enjoy this little teasing game. It was much different to what they did yesterday. His mind was clear without the madness of uncontrollable desire. A chill cooled his body and Ludwig found himself thinking of yesterday. It was always been Feliciano who got him into those sorts of situations. His little Italian desperately begged him for action in the forest. And it was him who dragged Ludwig under the shower.

Not this time. It would be himself to initiate it. He wanted Feliciano like he was now. Cute and lovely. Ludwig wanted to do touch him and love him and savour every part he could of Feliciano.

Ludwig moved slowly to Felicano's ear, letting his hot breath blow over his earlobe. "Feliciano..." His voice was merely a whisper, teasing the Italian even more. "You taste..." Ludwig gave the earlobe a quick lick. "...way better then breakfast."

xxx

Feliciano leaned into the kiss on his neck. "Mmhmm, there." Ludwig's breath on his neck caused him to shiver. The gentleness of it all was strange; he had never really gotten sweet kisses or chaste touches. It somehow made him flush with embarrassment.

The feeling was...nice. Not that he didn't enjoy the passionate lovemaking of before, but he was used to giving the kisses not receiving. He didn't know how to react to it all.

The lick was a surprise, causing him to gasp. He wiggled more, finding himself unable to look at Ludwig straight, only a quick glance from the corner of his eye. "L-Ludwig...are you...teasing me?" He bit his lip as Ludwig's words brushed against his earlobe, blushing all the way down to his shoulders.

"You said you'd give me everything and anything I wanted, though...why are you..." He thought for a second, before quietly adding, "U-um...please do it again..."

xxx

"Do what again...? This?" Ludwig gave the earlobe a long lick, nibbling on it slightly. "Or this?" He moved back to Feliciano's neck and kissed it, trailing his tongue down to his shoulder and up to the ear again.

He continued to nibble and lick the earlobe while he brought his hand up over his lover's back, caressing his spine and stopping to tickle Feliciano's nape.

He moved back and placed his hands on the table on both sides of Feliciano. He fixed the other man with a stern expression. "Why can you sit on the table absolutely naked, while I am still fully dressed?" He pouted playfully, a devious glint in his own eyes. "That is NOT fair!"

xxx

He savored Germany's tongue on his skin, beginning to moan appreciatively at the nibbles on his ear and the tickles on his neck…until Ludwig's question caused a mini-explosion in his mind; he stared for a moment while his brain restarted before the devilish grin became contagious, a similar one spreading across his neck.

"It isn't fair at all~ Ve, how could I be so careless?" He brought his hand up to Ludwig's shirt, tugging at the collar. "Would you like me to help, or would you like me to just tell you? Since I'm still in charge here~"

Feliciano leaned back onto the table, dragging Ludwig with him. "Kiss me on the lips again. And then take off your shirt."

xxx

Ludwig leaned over Feliciano, his body pressed against the smaller man on the table. "I can undress myself, don't worry." He captured the Italian with passionate kiss, exploring his mouth with his tongue.

Moving his hand up he unzipped his green shirt and pulled it off, throwing it behind him. Then he deepened the kiss slightly moaning into Feliciano's mouth.

Their little game was very exciting for Ludwig. Curious about what his lover was about to do, he left the lead to him. He knew it wouldn't take much to seize the lead again whenever he wanted to.

Ludwig broke the kiss and lifted his head to look into Feliciano's eyes. "Well. My shirt is off." He panted a bit his hot breath rushing over the other man's cheek. "But I am still in my tank top..."

xxx

Feliciano was so distracted by the kiss that he didn't even notice the German take off the jacket, preoccupied with exploring Ludwig's mouth.

He panted as Ludwig broke the kiss, squirming under his gaze. "You're right..." He ran his hands under Ludwig's shirt, tracing the muscles on his stomach. "I think this is going to get in the way...Maybe you should take it off too..." He craned his head up, giving Ludwig a lingering kiss, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Yes, I think you should take it off…"

Feliciano began to finger Ludwig's belt, unbuckling it. "And next, maybe you should work on these pants...they just won't do!" He looked up at Ludwig, smiling. "And you can probably guess what I might want after that...but I want you to surprise me." He let his hands fall to the table above his head, leaving himself vulnerable. "I'm yours."

xxx

He savoured Felicano's kisses, enjoying his taste and scent. The way he was commanded by his naughty little lover turned the German on to no end. He pulled off his tank top and dropped his pants eagerly. Now fully naked himself, he leaned back over the man, placing hot kisses on his neck and shoulder.

Ludwig paused as he heard Feliciano's words. _Mine...?_ Staring down at him he could feel burning heat of lust rush through his veins. The way Feliciano laid on the table, offering himself to Ludwig was more then he could stand. This sight was just too delicious, the offer to alluring to deny. Ludwig's mind suddenly ran blank in passion.

"Yes... You are mine…" His voice rang dark and husky. "Only mine!" He leaned over and kissed Feliciano possessively, unchecked moans and growls escaping his throat. Ludwig's hands found their way down to his lover's chest, roaming over it, caressing the silky skin. Breaking the kiss Ludwig caught one more sight of Feliciano's tantalizing body. He inwardly smirked as he noticed the growing need between the other man's legs.  
xxx

Feliciano would be lying if he said he wasn't enjoying telling Ludwig what to do more than a bit. He watched Ludwig take off his shirt and pants hungrily, feeling himself growing hard. This kind of control was nice, the kind of control Ludwig usually had over him. Commanding...powerful...

...Yet, at the same time, he was powerless against anything the man did. He arched his back as Ludwig's hand began to explore his chest, brushing against his sensitive nipples and tickling his sides. It was as Ludwig had put it; he was _completely_ and _utterly_ all for Ludwig. All of his commands meant nothing if Ludwig could cut of his words with a mere touch, leaving him writhing and panting.

xxx  
He slowly bushed his hands lower, over Feliciano's stomach down to his private areas. Looking up at him, Ludwig locked his blue eyes with the Italian's brown ones, lust shimmering in his gaze. "You won't... regret it." He cupped Feliciano's erection with his palm, almost engulfing it completely with his large hand. Carefully causing pressure, he moved his head down and slowly licked over the tip of the sensitive head, savouring the exotic taste of Feliciano's dripping need.

xxx  
Feliciano's hands traveled up the table, oblivious to the crashing of dishes as he reached up and gripped the edge, his only anchor keeping him in the real world. A hand wrapped around his length, causing him to bite his lips to quiet the groans, the slight calluses on Ludwig's palm rubbing against him in a delicious way.

But when he felt Ludwig's tongue trail over his tip, there was no way to describe the ecstasy. He dug his fingernails into the table and let out a moan, resisting the urge to tangle his fingers into Ludwig's hair. No matter how masochistic it seemed, he was enjoying feeling only Ludwig's touch, enjoying being explored instead of exploring. It gave his mind room to appreciate every sensation.

Felciano stared at Ludwig through heavily lidded eyes, trying to focus. "Nnngh, Lu-Ludwig...please..." He licked his lips, taking a shaky breath. "...do that again..."

xxx

"Of course I will..." Ludwig spoke his words with his lips still on the tip of Feliciano's length. He slowly trailed circles over it with his tongue, wetting the head with his saliva. Holding the shaft with his thumb and index finger, he pulled back the foreskin. Ludwig took the head into his mouth, still circling the tip.

The sensation of Feliciano's erection in his mouth was unfamiliar, yet exciting, causing tickling feelings through his lower body. Even if the full length was hardened the skin still felt somewhat soft; Ludwig let his free hand roam over his lover's stomach, caressing the skin while he slowly lowered his head, brushing over the shaft with his lips. It was hard not to touch him with his teeth, but Ludwig saved that experience for later.

Ludwig stopped circling with tongue once he had Feliciano fully inside his mouth, the tip brushing against his throat. Hovering over him for a moment, he pressed his tongue against the underside of the shaft. The taste of Feliciano's spicy liquid mixed with his saliva; it felt surreal, blurring Ludwig's thoughts away until he could only focus on his task.

The response he got from the Italian man proved that he did it the right way. His erection throbbed inside of Ludwig's mouth, causing him to let out a muffled moan. Moving his head up ever so slowly and pressing his lips against the shaft, he continued his sweet teasing. Ludwig had never thought it could be so delicious to do something like this.

xxx

Why was Ludwig so good at this? Maybe those strange books he studied frequently were good for something. Or maybe Ludwig was a good student? Either way, he was finding it increasingly hard to focus on Ludwig's touch rather than the dizzying pleasure causing him to moan and pant and claw at the table.

"Oh! A-ah, il mio dio!" Feliciano gasped as Ludwig took him in his mouth, eyes flying open. _Really_, how did Ludwig get so good at this? "A-aaanh, L-Ludwig!" The moist heat around his erection felt so ridiculously _amazing_, the tongue slowly trailing over his underside, driving him insane. It was hard to resist moving, to resist reaching out and touching Ludwig himself. But resist he did, biting his lip against his groans.

Ludwig suddenly began to pull away, the sweet suction causing him to almost scream out in pleasure. Feliciano arched his back, wanting nothing more than to have that warmth encompass his length again. His legs wrapped around Ludwig's hips limply, already weak. He bit his lip again, trying his hardest to stay in the game. He didn't want this to end so soon; although, with the way Ludwig was going, it seemed he was fighting a losing battle.

"Ludwig...H-ho voglia di te...I w-want all of you. P-per favore...!" Feliciano squirmed under his touch, tears from the pleasure beginning to collect at the corner of his eyes. "I-I want you to...screw me on this table right _now_. T-that's an order!"

xxx

Ludwig liked what he did. He wanted to continue, moving on and make Feliciano scream out his name. The words his lover spoke in his own language made him smile even if he couldn't understand them; just the _sound_ was so sexy. But the last thing Feliciano said made Ludwig freeze. _An order?_

He let go of Feliciano's length with both his mouth and his hand. Moving up, he looked down on the Italian on the table in front of him. His slim body was on fire, the brown hair messed up, the face flustered and red from the lust. This body was screaming and begging for release, close to the edge.

"DU gibst MIR Befehle?" Ludwig stared down at his lover. "Oh no..." He shook his head. "No way." He didn't mind to follow Feliciano's commands. He liked when his lover told him what to do, but he wouldn't allow anyone to give him orders in this way. Not even Feliciano, not even in this kind of situation. It was time for Ludwig to take the lead back.

"I will "screw you on the table" for sure, don't worry." Ludwig laid on top of the Italian. "But not yet..." He grabbed both his wrists with one of his hands, holding them above Feliciano's head. "But first..." He pressed his lover down on the table with all his, making sure he couldn't move. "First, my horny little Italian lover boy, you have to tell me a secret." He stared straight into Feliciano's brown eyes. "Why...do I always get such a strong reaction from you when I touch...this?" With the index finger of his free hand, he stroked Feliciano's curl.

xxx

Suddenly, his erection was left out in the cold, Ludwig moving over him. He whined desperately, confused. "Lu-Ludwig...what...?" Feliciano began to reach up, to drag Ludwig's mouth back down to _finish_ the job, but the man grabbed both of his wrists with one hand before his body had a chance to move, pressing them against the table in an powerful grip. He struggled weakly against the hold, even though he knew it was useless.

"L-Ludwig? But...?" The man pressed against him, stilling his movements. A finger against his curl seared away any arguments he had about the lull in the action, his whole body trembling at the mere touch.

He didn't know if he liked this teasing anymore or not.

"Ah, L-Lud...aaah...That's...!" He tried to rub his erection against Ludwig's thigh, gasping. The way the blond had his body pinned to the table didn't allow for any satisfaction. "You're-_aaaahh_...c-cheating...!" He twisted his head, unable to get his curl away from Ludwig's fingers. "Y-you said you would, nnngh...do a-anything I..." Even biting his lip couldn't contain the moans this time, saliva starting to drip down his cheek.

The look on Ludwig's face told him he was set in his ways, the sweet torture relentless until he gave him a satisfactory answer. "...m-merda, Ludwig...yo-you're mean..." He took a steadying breath. "My c-curl is, uunh, m-my ero...erogenous z-zone..."

xxx

Ludwig smirked at Feliciano's answer. Of course he knew what was up with his curl. But hearing it from Italy himself offered smug satisfaction that Ludwig didn't want to miss. He couldn't help but think his Italian lover was so _adorable_ as he struggled and tried to control himself. "Erogenous, hmmmm...?" Ludwig twirled the curl around his index finger. "I see..." He let go of Feliciano's hands, shifting to get some of his weight off him. "Then you should not struggle when I do this..." He reached up and licked the curl, softly breathing against it.

"But you're right..." Ludwig removed his hand from Feliciano's hair and started kissing along his jaw up to his chin. "I am cheating. That is not fair." Trailing his tongue over his lover's bottom lip, he caught him in a hungry kiss, exploring Italy's mouth one more time. Ludwig shifted more and rubbed his own erection against Feliciano's, the delicious friction making him moan into the kiss before he broke off.

"This is your game." Ludwig kissed and nibbled down over his lover's neck to his shoulder. "And I should finish what I started." His voice was low, husky, and full of desire. He kissed all the way down Feliciano's hot and sweaty body, stopping for a moment at his nipple to nibble and suck it.

xxx

Feliciano _knew_ Ludwig had to be teasing him, an almost-infuriating smirk spreading across the blond's face. His curl was twisted around his finger, causing him to arch his back as much as Ludwig's hold would allow, ragged moans ripping from his throat. A slick tongue slid over the hair, causing shivers to travel all down his back, a tingling settling in his pelvic region.

His curl was released, leaving him panting and powerless as Ludwig kissed along his jawline, trembling with every touch. Ludwig's mouth found his, his tongue slipping in. Italy was all too eager to respond, exploring Ludwig's mouth with an equal fervor. He moaned into Ludwig's mouth when the man began to grind against him, only able to watch as the man broke the kiss, trailing kisses down his chest.

xxx

Once Ludwig arrived at his destination, he wrapped his fingers around the base of Feliciano's erection.

He licked Feliciano's sweet liquid off the tip and continued where he stopped. Moving his head up and down in a steady beat, Ludwig let his tongue dance over the tip, pressing it against the shaft once he had the full length inside his mouth.

xxx

The attention to his nipples had received an appreciative groan, but they were instantly choked off when Ludwig grabbed his erection again. His resistance instantly flagged; Feliciano's hands shot to Ludwig's hair, tangling his fingers in the blond locks.

"L-Ludwig..." He had no idea why Ludwig's tongue just felt so damn _good_, but he wasn't going to argue against it. Once again, his mouth was enclosed in that wondrous warmth, his skin on fire from the pleasure. "Ludwig, ple-aaaah..."

Feliciano struggled to hold on, trying to control the tingling he felt in his length, signaling sweet release. "N-No...nngh, L-Ludwig..." He clawed at his hair twisting his body. "Ludwig!" Sweet ecstasy flooded through him, his mind seared by whiteness as his orgasm took hold.

xxx

"Ngh..." Feliciano's release was rather unexpected and surprised Ludwig. He could only hold still as all the warmth of his lover flowed into his mouth, the erection twitching and throbbing in his hold. The taste was like nothing he could describe; Ludwig tried hard not to gag at the sticky essence.

Once he felt Feliciano cool down, he moved his head back and let go of his length. He took two long steps to the sink and spit Feliciano's liquid out. Ludwig wiped his mouth and grabbed his coffee cup. He took a swig of the last bit of coffee to get rid of the nasty taste in his mouth.

Ludwig returned to the table and looked down at his exhausted lover. Slowly moving over him Ludwig pressed his own throbbing erection against Feliciano's thighs. He ran his fingers over the Italian's flushed cheek before he kissed it lovingly.

"Feliciano... Are you okay?" Ludwig's voice was merely a rough whisper, growling through his still stirred passion.

xxx

Feliciano panted, trembling in the aftermath of his orgasm. After he managed to get his bearings, he sighed, smiling shakily. "Veee...I'm...fine." He reached his hands around Ludwig's neck. "More than fine, actually." He craned his neck, giving Ludwig a kiss and tasting the coffee on his lips.

"Sorry about that..." He laughed sheepishly, rubbing his nose against Ludwig's. "I tried to warn you, ve...But really you only have yourself to blame." He pouted against Ludwig's lips. "I can only take so much teasing~ I'm just weak ol` Italy."

He dragged Ludwig down with him as he leaned back onto the table, nibbling on his bottom lip. "Now, where were we? You still haven't completed your end of the bargain." He slipped his tongue into Ludwig's mouth, their breath mingling. "I'm certain I said that I wanted to be screwed on this table." He kissed his lips again, smiling.

xxx

"Of course..." Ludwig sighed playfully. "Blame me..." He kissed Feliciano back eagerly, tasting his sweetness, lovingly toying with his lips and entwining their tongues. He had ignored his own excitement until now, but it started to hurt and he couldn't hold back any longer.

Ludwig broke the kiss, panting heavily. "I'll follow your "order" soon." He stood and walked over through to the cupboard; there, he grabbed the bottle of olive oil that was always in his kitchen if _someone_ would want to make some pasta. Smiling deviously, he returned to his lover. A very little part of him felt guilty for wearing Feliciano out so badly…but he had played Italy's game until the end; it was his turn now.

xxx  
He sighed as Ludwig broke the kiss, only able to watch as the man rummaged through the kitchen and grabbed the bottle of olive oil. Honestly, he was worn out, but seeing the bottle rekindled something inside of him; a sly smile spread across his lips as Ludwig walked back over, unscrewing the top.

xxx  
"We'll make it a little more delicious." He opened the bottle, pouring some of the oil over Feliciano's body. Placing the bottle to the side, he started to stroke his lover's stomach, coating his hand and fingers with the mediterranean oil. He moved his hand up the tanned chest to his lips, letting him lick his oil covered finger.

Ludwig lowered his head and licked some of the oil from Feliciano's chest, trailing his tongue up to his collarbone and neck before kissing the oil off his lips. He sealed his lover's mouth with another hungry kiss while his hand slowly wandered lower, slipping between the Italian's buttocks, carefully rubbing his entrance.

xxx  
The olive oil felt slick and strangely cool on his feverish body. He hummed in appreciation as Ludwig rubbed the oil into his stomach, hums turning into soft moans as he made his way to his chest. He sucked on Ludwig's fingers obediently, running his tongue across his fingertips.

Feliciano twisted as the blond licked up his chest, slowly becoming aroused again. "Mmmm, Ludwig..." The man sealed his lips with a kiss, and he was happy to oblige, kissing him back hungrily. His fingers began to trail down Ludwig's chest, freezing in their tracks as Ludwig's fingers slipped between his buttocks, gasping into his mouth as the fingers teased him. "Aaah..." His arms curled around Ludwig's back, hanging on to him. "L-Ludwig..." His kiss became sloppy as he panted, sucking on his bottom lip.

xxx

Feliciano's newborn excitement amused Ludwig. His little Italian was so easily turned on. He continued to rub Feliciano, speeding up until he felt the soft flesh under his finger relax. Ludwig didn't know how sore his lover was from yesterday's "activities," so he just carefully entered him with the tip of his middle finger.

"Hmmm..." Feliciano's inside was warm and tight; Ludwig could hardly believe he was able to enter him in the shower the night before. "This won't... take long..." He kissed Felicano's neck, licking the marks left earlier.

This time was much different from yesterday. Ludwig's mind was clear, despite being aroused to no end. Now, he was able to feel and savour every little part of his lover. Without the hunger and desperation, the act was much more stimulating.

He removed his hand from Feliciano's butt and lifted one of his knees. "I'm gonna... I mean..." Ludwig swallowed. It was hard for him to find words for what he was about to do, so he kissed Feliciano instead. Maybe love would be the best language to prepare him.

xxx

Feliciano whines were cut off as Ludwig's fingers entered him; he bit his lip harder, squirming at Ludwig's touch as he was stretched. It was a weird sensation, but it felt so _good_, causing him to buck his hips against Ludwig as the man kissed his neck, erection no longer flagging.

The fingers were removed too soon, leaving him writhing with need. "L-Ludwig..." He involuntarily gulped as Ludwig shifted him, his hands trailing down to his shoulders. He hungrily returned Ludwig's kiss, body trembling in anticipation as the other man lined himself up.

He gasped as Ludwig entered him with a slow and delicious thrust, moaning into the other's mouth. It was much different from the shower; the slight pain was still there, but it wasn't nearly as bad as the previous night. His mind still burned with pleasure, but he was able to more fully enjoy it, clinging to Ludwig as he panted, sloppily kissing the other's neck.

xxx

"AH! Feli... Ngah..." His words were cut off by a dark moan as he moved back to deliver the first intense thrust back inside, the oil making it slick and easy to move. Such a good feeling...So amazing...

Ludwig loved this position, allowing him to see Feliciano's face. The adorable expression... Flushed cheeks... Eyes burning with lust... His panting and the way he bit his lip... "Don't... aaah..." He panted. "Don't hold back... I want to... _HEAR_ you!"

He sped up, creating a steady beat of powerful thrusting. The scent of the olive oil...the wooden table scrapping across the floor from their movements... The sound of Feliciano's panting mixed with his own darker moans... The surroundings blurred away one more time. Ludwig was sure he wouldn't be able to hold out long.

xxx

"A-aaah, Lu-Ludwig!" Feliciano clung to Ludwig's neck, his legs squeezing around his waist. He stared into Ludwig's blue eyes, finding immense pleasure that he could see his lover's face. He ran a hair through his mussy blond hair, panting his name.

"L-Ludwig...o-oh, i-il mio dio, Ludwig...!"

His chest arched against Ludwig's, feeling their thundering heartbeats mingle as they both neared their climaxes. He gripped Ludwig tighter, hanging on for dear life.

"L-Ludwig!"

xxx

Ludwig pace quickened, roughly thrusting in and out. He tipped close to the edge, trying to hold out as long as possible. No...Not already. Just a little bit more. A bit more of Felicinao's hot enclosure...A bit more of his flustered face...A bit more of his panting and moaning...But he couldn't deny...

"AH...! Aaaah..." The sharp moan of his climax was cut off by the sudden trembling of the table. Ludwig startled in the middle of his own release and realized what was about to happen. In one quick move he pulled out, grabbed Feliciano around his waist, and lifted him off the table right before it broke down under the force of their actions.

Heavily panting and shaking from the aftermath of his climax, he stared blankly at the broken table. "Wow... Now would you look at that..." He let out a shaky laugh of surprise. "We broke the table..."

xxx

Feliciano had not realized that the table was breaking until Ludwig had scooped him up in his arms and the table had collapsed under him. He yelped, clinging to Ludwig feebly, his arms and legs wrapped around him.

He panted, focused on NOT letting go of Ludwig and falling to the floor. Although, when he felt Ludwig laugh, he couldn't help a tired giggle himself. "H-heh...w-we did, didn't we..." His arms grew slack, trusting that Ludwig wouldn't let him fall.

"...y-you're going to have to buy a stronger table...w-we're going to have to do that more often..." His laugh came out more like a sigh, resting his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "Ve...but I'm pooped for now..."

xxx

"... And this table was made in Germany..." Ludwig kissed the man in his arms gently on the forehead. "You need a bath."

He turned around with Feliciano in his arms, walking over to the bathroom. He entered the room and put his lover carefully down into the empty bathtub. The German looked around and let out a playful sigh. "My whole house is a mess. The kitchen, the bedroom and the bathroom too…"

"We might need to clean up..." He looked down to the Italian and grabbed the spray. "But first let's wash away all that oil." Ludwig joined his lover in the tub and readjusted the temperature until only warm water flowed out. "Because if you keep on smelling like olive oil I might just _eat_ you soon." With a slightly chuckle he leaned over and nibbled gently at Feliciano's neck.

xxx

"Mmm, you know I wouldn't mind that at all~" Feliciano leaned against Ludwig, humming happily as his neck was nibbled. He closed his eyes as the warm water surrounded them, heaving a contented sigh. "...but this is nice too~"

He tried to resist a yawn, but failed miserably, resting his head against Ludwig's shoulder. "Ve...I think I'm going to have to go back to sleep…and the day just started!" He reached up and gave him a peck on the jaw. "...do you think we could hold off on training until I'm better?"

xxx

Ludwig leaned back into the warm water and wrapped his arms around Feliciano as he rested against his chest. "If we go on this way we will not train at all for the next week..."

He softly started to stroke his lover's hair, tangling his fingers into the brown curls. "Maybe you should just relax the rest of the day." He kissed Feliciano's forehead again. "I still have work from yesterday to do."

"And we could go out to eat in the evening..." With a small smile, he closed his eyes and relaxed into the warm water. "I'd like pizza."

xxx

"Ve...I promised you I would train, so," he let out a big yawn again, shaking his head, "...I'll train..." Feliciano intertwined his fingers with Ludwig's free hand, smiling. "...eventually."

He slapped his cheek lightly with a free hand as he started to doze off, barely able to focus on Ludwig's statement. "Mmm..." He snuggled up against the man. "I'd rather you stay in bed with me all day...but I guess I've kept you away for your work long enough, ve."

His smile grew as Ludwig mentioned food; he turned around to face him, beaming. "You really want some pizza? Ve, that would be nice~" He squirmed happily (causing himself to wince), wrapping his hands around Ludwig's waist in a hug, resting his head on his chest. "And we could go for gelato afterward~"

xxx

"Hey. Don't fall asleep in the bathtub." Ludwig rubbed Feliciano's back. "I need to wash you first." He reached for the soap and started to wash his lover's back. "And gelato for dessert sounds good." He continued to wash Feliciano, rubbing his arms. "Though I'd rather had you for dessert..."

"Let's get out of here quickly, before you really fall asleep." Ludwig held the other for a moment longer.

xxx

He smiled lazily at Ludwig as he began to wash his back, humming to himself between his yawns. "I'm not trying to fall asleep...Ve, it's just so early, and I'm so tired..."

Feliciano giggled at Ludwig's suggestion, stealing another kiss. "Although, _that_ might be much better than gelato, actually..." He clung to Ludwig, reluctant to get out of the bath, but as Ludwig had said, he was becoming very close to falling asleep right there. Why was he so tired? Besides waking up early, he had sleep through all of yesterday.

As the water began to grow cold around them, Feliciano gave a long sigh. "Ve...I guess we should get out of the tub..." He mad a move to stand...only to be assaulted by an intense pain in his back. "ACK-" His face landed onto the linoleum floor, his lower body still in the tub. "...owie..."

xxx

Ludwig jumped onto his feet and out of the bathtub. "Are you okay?" He grabbed Feliciano's hand to help him up. "Seems someone needs to be carried again..." He sighed and wrapped his lover into a towel. Rubbing Feliciano dry, he gave him a soft smile. "I need to do a bunch of work today. Please leave me alone during that."

He kissed Italy's forehead. "I don't want to get distracted." Then he lifted Feliciano off his feet and carried him into the living room.

xxx

Feliciano giggled with glee as he was swept off his feet. "I promise to be as quite as a mouse today, okay? So you get all your work done so I can have you all to myself tonight!" He assaulted Ludwig's neck with kisses as he was carried through the hallways and into the living room.

xxx

"You can have your siesta as long as you need." He placed him down onto the couch, wrapping the other into a blanket. "I'll pick you up for dinner when I am done with work." Ludwig leaned over his lover and kissed him lovingly on the lips before leaving the room to get dressed and start his work.

xxx

Feliciano squirmed in the blankets Ludwig had wrapped him in, smiling as he was kissed. "Don't overwork yourself okay? Come join be for a siesta eventually! And don't forget to eat lunch!" He yawned again, snuggling into the warmth of the covers as Ludwig left the room.

Well...this was turning out to be a great week. He would've never dreamed that he and Ludwig would be able to do this sort of thing together, even though he had hoped for it many a time. A happy blush spread across his cheeks; he buried his face in the blankets, unable to contain a happy giggle.

The giggles were shortly drowned out by more yawns though as he slowly drifted of to sleep with a smile plastered on his face.

* * *

_'Buon giorno' = 'Good morning'_

_'il mio dio' = 'My god'_

_'ho voglia di te' = 'I want you'_

_'Per favore' = 'Please'_

_'DU gibst MIR Befehle?' = 'YOU are giving ME orders?'_

_'merda' = 'shit'_

_

* * *

_

_That's it for now. We're not sure how long the next chapter will take, but we are working on it and I will upload once we're done._ _Keep reviewing. It cheers us up.~_

_Feliciano will get Pizza in the next chapter. o3o_


	4. Pizza topped with love

_OTL. Late update is late. Sorry for that. School and Valentines day were in our way. Anyways, this chapter contains not only sex but also FLUFF!~ o3o And the next two chapters are direct related to this and need to come pretty soon so the flow wont be destroyed. I'm pretty sure you wont have to wait that long again._

_Enjoy.~_

* * *

Ludwig stood up from his desk and stretched, his back popping painfully. He had been working for hours, or at least it felt that way. He left the office and walked through the hallway to the kitchen, opening the door to get something to drink. Of course he hadn't eaten lunch; that would've distracted him from his work. Taking a look into the kitchen, he stopped, surprised. The dishes from breakfast were washed and the broken table was gone. Feliciano must've been up and cleaned the kitchen while he was working.

With a smile he left the kitchen and checked the bathroom and the bedroom. They were just as clean as they had been before, like nothing had happened at all. Ludwig didn't even notice that Feliciano had been up. He opened the living room door quietly to look for his lover. The Italian was sleeping on the couch just like Ludwig had left him, except that he was now dressed.

Ludwig leaned down and hovered over him for a moment. "Feliciano..." he whispered, "…wake up..." Softly pressing his lips onto Italy's cheek, he tried to wake him. "It is time for dinner."

xxx

Feliciano stirred slightly at Ludwig's touch, stretching out his body. "Mmmm..." He yawned, rubbing at his eyes before opening them slowly, blinking against the light. "Huh..." Looking up, he smiled when his eyes finally focused on Ludwig. "Buon giorno, Ludwig..." He reached up and gave Ludwig a peck on the lips before sitting up, stretching out his arms.

He yawned again, sliding his feet to the floor. "Is it dinner time already? Ve, I slept most of the day away!" Feliciano looked at Ludwig, smiling gently. "Did you all your work done? I checked on you, but you didn't even notice! I did some work too you know-I hope you don't mind, but I called some people to take away the table, ve. I tried dragging it but my back started to hurt-oh, but I feel better now, so don't worry~ And I ordered a new table, no need to thank me! Think of if as a gift, ve."

He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, giving him another soft kiss. "Ve, I'm just glad you're done with your work. I've missed you all day. Are you hungry? Should we leave now? Do you want me to drive?"

xxx

"That's a lot of questions..." Ludwig took a seat on the couch next to Feliciano. "And I noticed that you cleaned up the messy rooms." Though, he didn't want to think about what his Italian lover might have told the people that had come to help with the table. "I'll answer the last three questions."

He turned his head to his lover. "Yes, I am hungry. No, we should not leave now. And no, I don't want you to drive." He leaned back to the couch. "It is only 5PM. The restaurant opens at 6PM. I thought you would be still undressed, so I woke you up now so you could've gotten dressed before we leave."

Ludwig smiled softly. "But since you are already dressed we still have one hour until we need to leave." He sighed tiredly. "That gives me time to relax a bit."

xxx

Felciano beamed at him. "Well, I have a lot of questions because I haven't been able to talk to you all day!" He threw his arms around Ludwig as the man sat on the couch, resting his face on his shoulder. "And I figured you would feel much better after working all day if you didn't have to worry about cleaning the house. I was right, right?" He kissed him on the cheek.

However, the Italian pouted as he noted the weariness in Ludwig's voice. "Ve, I told you not to work too hard, didn't I? I bet you didn't even eat lunch like I said!" Scooting over to wedge himself between Ludwig's back and the couch, Feliciano put his hands on the blond's shoulders and slowly began massaging the tense muscles. "Hmm, your shoulders are so stiff. You should've stretched a bit between working, ve. You have to take care of yourself!" His hands traveled down Ludwig's back, resting on his shoulder blades. He began massaging between them with his thumbs, applying gentle pressure. "...does that feel okay?"

xxx

"I don't need lunch when I work." Ludwig shifted when Feliciano started to massage his shoulders. "And I had a lot of work to do." He leaned his back against the other man and let his head hang loose, starting to relax at the touch of Feliciano's nimble fingers on his back.

"Hmmm... Yeah. That feels good." Ludwig relaxed his shoulders. "Just go on like that, please." Feliciano did a good job indeed. Ludwig hadn't felt this good since the day before.

Maybe it wasn't that bad to be with the Italian in this kind of way, as lovers. Feliciano was caring, quite adorable and the sex they had the last few days was just... Uh. Not describable with words. Ludwig reached up and tickled his fingers over Feliciano's cheek. "What do you want to eat later?"

xxx

Feliciano clicked his tongue when Ludwig admitted to not eating lunch, shaking his head. "That's not good! You shouldn't skip meals, ve." His hands trailed farther down his back, dragging his thumbs down along Ludwig's spine. "It would probably be easier to think on a full stomach, don't you think? ...ve, well at least I can think better on a full stomach. And after a siesta."

He smiled as Ludwig relaxed at his touch, happy that he was being of some use to the man. "Okay~ I'll keep going then!" He giggled at Ludwig's touch on his cheek, kissing the man's palm, working his way back up the German's spine. "I want pasta! Unless, Ludwig wants something else." Feliciano's hands were once again on Ludwig's shoulders, gently rubbing the muscles. "You can pick where we go; I don't mind!" He hugged him around the shoulders, smiling into his neck. "As long as Ludwig is happy, I'm happy."

xxx

Ludwig inwardly smiled. "I asked you what you wanted to eat. Now you're pushing the choice to me..." He leaned back more to stroke gently over the arms that were wrapped around his shoulders. "Maybe we should just have burgers." But before Feliciano could protest he tilted his head and caught his lovers lips in a loving kiss to soothe him against his teasing.

Breaking the kiss, Ludwig rested his cheek against Felicinao's, humming in content. "We still have some time to kill," he moved his hand up and started to stroke the others hair, "we could do something..." Ludwig tangled his fingers in the brown curls. "I think I have already an idea how we could spend the time..." He smiled deviously and brushed his hand lower to trail his index finger over Feliciano's erogenous curl.

"If you don't mind..."

xxx

Feliciano froze at the word "burger," his jaw dropping. Really, _hamburgers_ for dinner? Sure, hamburgers were _okay_ (they were certainly more edible than England's food), but he was hopping for something more...appetizing, and romantic! However, before he could formulate any arguments against the choice of meal, Ludwig had engaged him in a kiss, killing any protests on his tongue.

He practically purred at Ludwig as he ran his hand through his hair, rubbing his cheek against the others. Lost in his contentment, Feliciano was definitely not expecting the finger to be drawn across his curl, causing him to gasp, a shiver traveling down his spine. A smile traveled across his lips; he hugged Ludwig closer, speaking into his ear. "I don't know...I don't want you ruining your dinner...You're not supposed to eat dessert first, you know~"

xxx

Ludwig twirled the curl around his index finger. "But this dessert is so delicious..." He leaned back and kissed Feliciano's neck up to his ear. "I am not sure if I can wait until after dinner to savour it." He slightly pressed his back against the other's chest.

"Hmmm..." Ludwig's breath brushed over his lover's ear. "I guess I'll just have this dessert now and and another one after dinner..." He started to nibble on the earlobe, stroking Feliciano's curl with more vigor.

He really didn't know how long they would be able to go on this way but Ludwig could tell he liked it. Apart from the fact they skipped training again, this could almost be like a perfect day. Was this being happy? Spending your time with someone you like...? Doing stuff like this? Ludwig didn't know, but he was eager to find out more about this kind of relationship.

xxx

"A-aaah..." He rested his head on Ludwig's shoulder, hands sliding across his chest. The tugging on his curl caused his breath to catch in his chest, making it very hard to keep his focus. "I-I guess...It co-couldn't, aaah..." He bit his lip, squirming. "...hurt _too_ much t-to i-indulge a little..."

He gave up on talking, instead collapsing against the man's back, panting as a curl was twirled and tugged. He was almost glad that Ludwig had figured out what that curl was. It just felt _too_ good to go to waste. Feliciano slipped his hands under Ludwig's shirt, running his fingers across his sculpted body.

"Nnngh, I-it wouldn't be t-to bad...if we were a little late for dinner...w-would it?"

xxx

"I didn't give a time to have dinner..." Ludwig whispered into Feliciano's ear, letting his voice drop deeper. "We can indulge a little bit..." He clenched one of Feliciano's sleeves and pulled him down to push him further into his own shirt.

Ludwig let go of the curl and moved his hand over to hold on the back of Feliciano's head. "Maybe you should move over..." He trailed his tongue slowly over his lover's earlobe again. "I don't have much access to you this way..." He kissed down Feliciano's jaw before catching him in a deep kiss, letting his tongue slip into his mouth.

xxx

Feliciano wrapped his arms around the back of Ludwig's neck, eagerly returning the kiss. He scooted out from behind the man, gently dragging him down with him as he lay back on the couch.

"...better?" He spoke between kisses, running his fingers down Germany's chest. His face was still flushed from the attention spent on his curl, body trembling in anticipation.  
xxx  
"Way better..." Ludwig started to open the buttons of Feliciano's shirt kissing his way down his chest. His hands slipped lower, brushing over his lover's sides and caressing the soft, tanned skin. Reaching Feliciano's nipples he started to draw circles around one with his tongue, massaging the other with his thumb.

Ludwig slightly shifted to get into a comfortable position on top of the Italian. His own body started to become hot, his breath brushing over his lover's chest. "Feliciano..." He kissed further down to his stomach, licking his navel. "My little... Italian lover boy..." Ludwig stopped his kissing at the hem of Feliciano's pants.

He slowly moved back up letting his hot breath brush over the others slender chest once again. Leaning up to his ear, he huskily whispered the words that had been stuck into his throat the whole day. _"Ich liebe dich..."  
_xxx_  
_The Italian moaned at the kisses on his chest, winding his fingers into blond hair. He couldn't help but to squirm under Ludwig's adoring touch, arching his back as his eyelids fluttered shut. Feliciano shivered as he felt his hot breath on his stomach, Ludwig's tongue tickling his skin. He really couldn't get enough of this

Although, he froze as Ludwig slid up his body and whispered those words in his ear. His eyes flew open, staring at the man as his whole body began to flush. Of course, he had heard Ludwig say "I love you" before, but for him to say it in his own language just seemed...special. More meaningful, considering Ludwig's habit of not expressing his feelings.

"Ti amo, Ludwig." Feliciano hugged himself close to Ludwig, kissing his lips hungrily. "Ti amo con tutto il mio calore!"_  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig growled into the kiss, lustfully kissing back. Feliciano's voice sounded so sexy when he spoke in his own language. The Italian words were smooth, and even if he couldn't understand what his lover was saying, it must've had a deep meaning.

He forced himself to break the kiss against his own will, sitting up and eagerly pulling off his own shirt. "You..." He leaned back down on top of Feliciano, grinding his own upper body against the other. "Look what you do to me..." His voice was low, sexy and powerful against his lover's mouth. "Making me lose control like this..."  
xxx  
He was left panting as Ludwig broke the kiss, saliva trailing down his chin. He could only watch hungrily as Ludwig stripped his shirt, limbs rendered useless as his body shook with excitement. Feliciano moaned as Ludwig's flesh rubbed against his own, a fire lighting in his stomach.  
xxx  
Ludwig's throbbing, passionate desire was undeniable. The other's skin was so soft, yet burning hot against his own. Lust rising, he needed release... Ludwig trailed hungry kisses over Feliciano's shoulder, up his neck and jaw to his mouth, catching him into a demanding kiss once more._  
_xxx  
He began to rub his clothed erection against Ludwig's thigh, groaning in need. "Lu...dwig...a-aaah..." He was silenced once again by Ludwig's mouth on his, the other's tongue heatedly exploring his mouth. He responded as strongly as the German, running his fingers through the blond's hair and pressing his face against his. Feliciano's other hand went to Ludwig's pants, rubbing the telltale bulge.

Feliciano managed to break away from the kiss, leaving sloppy kisses on his neck. "Ludwig...p-please..." He ran his hand up his chest, panting. "Please, I-I can't get enough of you..." He brought the other's lips to his again, moaning into the kiss. "Please...!"_  
_xxx_  
_Unable to respond to any of Feliciano's pleas, he hungrily reached down to open his belt and unzip his lover's pants. His desire was rising fast, his breath sticking in Ludwig's throat, coming out as heavy panting. The heat of passion ran through his lower body, begging and craving for release.

Once he got their pants down. Ludwig arched his back, grinding his own throbbing erection against Feliciano's full length. "Ahh..." The friction made him moan out, his eyelids fluttered close as flashes of lightning flashing in his sight.

"I can't ... aaah... hold out long..." He rolled his hips back and repeated the move, pressing his lover down onto the couch with his weight. Feliciano's naked skin against his own... His erection poking hot and throbbing against his lower body... His lover's breathless moaning and panting... Ludwig let himself be lost in the moment, moving back and forth, grinding against Feliciano in a steady pace._  
_xxx_  
_"Ah!" Feliciano gasped, fireworks exploding in his vision as Ludwig roughly ground against him, the sensation of their erections rubbing together making his mind run blank with pleasure. He instinctively rocked his hips foward, meeting Ludwig's thrusts, the feeling of ecstasy reaching unimaginable levels

He couldn't find his voice to respond to Ludwig's statement, but hit was clear that he wouldn't be able to hold out much longer himself. He hugged himself tightly against the German's chest, nails digging into the other's back as the blond pushed him into the couch. He twisted and writhed as the motion became faster, the feeling becoming pure pleasure, his mind flooded with thoughts of Ludwig. He moaned between pants and crying out his lovers name, his resistance quickly failing.

"Ludwig...!" He came with a breathless shout, his orgasm wiping all tangible thought from his mind._  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig let out a low growl as he felt Feliciano coming under him already, his lover's warm essence coating his lower body, making it even better for Ludwig. His grinding against the other's body was now hot and silky, making it even harder to hold out. "Feli...aaah...Feliciano..."

He rocked his hips faster, slowly losing his last bit of control. Lowering his head down to the other's shoulder, he hungrily kissed and sucked on it. "I... I'm gonna join...you...now." Ludwig rolled his head back, rubbing almost roughly against Feliciano and came with a long, strong moan of his lover's name. "F-Feliciano! Oh _God_!"

Ludwig released over Feliciano's lower body, their liquids mixing together. "Ngh..." His body trembled on top of the other, his hands resting on his lover's hips. Panting heavily, he collapsed on top of Feliciano, completely out of breath._  
_xxx_  
_Feliciano barely recognized that Ludwig had came as well, still riding the sweet aftershocks of his own release. He panted along with the German, savoring the warmth enveloping his body.

Maybe he was just becoming spoiled (opposed to what he was before?), but he was really starting to enjoy all this frolicking they were doing. He didn't know if he would ever get enough, especially when Ludwig seemed so willing to respond.

He kissed at his neck, smiling into the warm skin. "Mmm...A-and I was all dressed and ready for dinner...now I'm going to have to change."_  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig slowly came back to his senses and caught his breath, the telltale heat still burning against his lower body. "Uh... Maybe you don't need to change your clothes..." He lifted his head to look at Feliciano, the cheeks adorably flushed and hair messy. "We might need just a clean-up..."

He lifted his body off of his lover, parting from the pleasant warmth. "Stay here. I'll bring something to wash that off." Ludwig brushed a fast kiss onto the other's lips before getting up and leaving the living room to get a towel and a bowl of warm water from the bathroom.

Before returning, he washed himself and brushed his hair. Ludwig came back and handed the towel to Feliciano, sitting down on the edge of the couch next to his lover with the bowl of water in his lap. "Get dressed quickly, please. I want to go out and get food before I die of hunger." He smiled down at Feliciano, watching while he waited for him to get dressed._  
_xxx_  
_"Hmm~ Well, maybe if you ate lunch you wouldn't be so hungry, ve." He wiggled into a sitting position, dipping one side of the towel into the warm water. The brunet carefully wiped the mess from his chest, humming happily to himself. He dried himself off with the other end, surveying the damage. Luckily, apart from being horribly wrinkled, his clothes seemed to be fine.

He tugged his pants back up to his hips, quickly buttoning up his shirt before leaping to his feet, spinning around to smile at Ludwig. "All better now? Do I look good?" He patted down his shirt, smoothing some of the wrinkles.

"Ve, where are we going to eat?" He paused, adding with a shudder, "H-Hopefully not hamburgers...?"_  
_xxx_  
_"You..." Ludwig looked at Feliciano thinking for a moment before answering. "You look like always." He got up to get dressed himself and splashed some of the water from the bowl over his shirt he had dropped on the floor during their…_activities_. "Verdammt. Now I need a fresh shirt." He set the bowl onto the table and started to pull his pants back on.

Leaving the soiled shirt behind, he walked out of the living room and headed for the bedroom for a new shirt. Knowing Feliciano would follow, he kept talking. "No hamburgers. I said I am hungry. If we eat hamburgers now, I would be hungry again in no time. Stupid American fast food." He opened his closet and took out a shirt.

Ludwig turned his head to Feliciano while he started to wrap a tie around his neck. "We can have pizza. I don't mind"_  
_xxx_  
_Feliciano followed Ludwig through the halls like a puppy, watching Ludwig change his shirt with much interest. He had seen the man naked...well, _a lot_ the past few days, but he still couldn't get over the fact of how well sculpted the German's body was. He was pale enough to be made of marble, which was surprising since he was frequently outside in the sun training...maybe that's why he insisted on training so early in the morning? He really wanted to paint Ludwig one day...he would make a perfect model.

He shook his head, clearing the tangent of random thoughts from his mind. He beamed at the man when he heard the word "pizza," running up to the man and hugging him around the waist. "Yay! Pizza! Ve, and gelato afterward too, right?" He squirmed, excitement growing at the prospect of food. "Are we going to drive? Walk? Order in? I want to go out! Where are we going to eat, Ludwig?"_  
_xxx_  
_"We'll take a walk. I haven't been out of the house at all today." Ludwig left the bedroom, walking over to the front door with his keys in his hands. "There is a pizzeria in town near here." He opened to door. "It's just a little walk."

He stood in the doorway, turning around to Feliciano. "Are you ready so we can go?" He spotted his lover standing there and looking at him expectantly. The Italians cheeks had a light blush, as always, his eyes half closed like he was looking through his lashes. Innocent, adorable, and appealing. Ludwig swallowed by the thought what this skinny man was able to cause his own body to feel. Even a tiny memory of their recent activities was enough to make Ludwig's heart flutter._  
_xxx_  
_Feliciano nodded animatedly, skipping up to Ludwig, unaware of the man's curious stare. "Of course I'm ready, ve~ Let's go!" He linked his arm in his and dragged the man out the door, barely giving him time to lock behind them.

It was a nice night out; the sun was just beginning to set, dousing the world in an orange glow. He managed to wiggle his hand down Ludwig's arm, interlocking his fingers with the German's. He swung their arms to and fro carelessly, filling the air with chatter.

"Ve, your city looks beautiful at night, Ludwig! Next time we have to go look at my cities! Rome is nice, but big brother probably wouldn't like that, so I guess we could go to Venezia! Ooh, we can take a gondola; wouldn't that be romantic? Oh, Ludwig doesn't get sea sick, does he? Ve, that's a silly question-of course you wouldn't!" He looked up at Ludwig, beaming like the sun._  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig stayed cool. He didn't bother to answer all the chatting he heard from Feliciano. Just a little bit like: 'No, I won't get seasick.' or: 'Venice would be nice.' The German was hungry and tired from the day so he just marched on through the streets, focusing more on the upcoming dinner then on the Italian who was hanging on his arm.

After about a twenty minute walk, they arrived at the restaurant, _Pizzeria Veneziano'_ written on the board outside the entrance. Ludwig peeked his head in and waved a hand to get the attention of a waiter. "We want a table for two. And we want to sit outside." The waiter nodded, Ludwig choosing a random table and taking a seat.

He turned his head to the other as he made himself comfortable. "You can choose what we eat. I think you know more about Italian food than me, right?"_  
_xxx_  
_Feliciano trailed after Ludwig, peeking in and examining the restaurant with wonder. It truly reminded him of home, from the stone ovens to the small plants sitting in the corners. He almost was left behind when Ludwig and the waiter walked over to the tables sitting out on the little patio outside, bounding after them.

"Ve, I didn't know you had a place like this, Ludwig! It's so nice..." He took a menu from a waiter, a small crinkle in his forehead appearing as he scrutinized their options. Luckily, the names of the dishes were written in Italian instead of German, so after a quick run through he waved down the waiter, ordering for them both. He chose the pizza viennese, considering it had the sausages Germany liked so much. He also selected a red wine to go with their meal.

"Ludwig, this place is really nice! Thank you for taking me~" He smiled at the man, playing with his napkin._  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig just nodded to Feliciano, feeling no sudden urge to answer. He wanted to talk about other things. "Feliciano...um. About the last few days..." Ludwig shifted on his chair, suddenly feeling uncomfortable. "The things...we did..."

He paused as the waiter came up to bring the wine. Ludwig took his glass and gulped a bit down to clear his throat. He waited for the waiter to leave before he continued talking. "I mean...you know. The..." He lowered his voice and a slight blush spread over his cheeks. "The...sex..."

Looking to the side in embarrassment, he swallowed nervously. "I am not very informed about these kinds of...relationships." He fumbled with the knot of his tie to loosen it a bit; suddenly he felt like he needed more air to breathe. "Um... Are we...together now?" Another sip of wine. "As a couple...?"_  
_xxx_  
_Feliciano's eyebrows shot up, looking at the blond from above the wine he has began to sip. "A couple?" He stared at Ludwig's face for a second, the blush traveling all the way to the tips of the German's ear's. Feliciano put down the glass, silent for a moment.

"...pfft." His hand shot to his mouth, trying to hide his giggles. "A couple...Hee hee!" He wiped at his eyes, tears beginning to poke at the corner of his eyes from the laughter. He shook his head, smiling at Ludwig. "No, eh heh...I-I'm sorry, Ludwig it's just...hee!" He picked up his glass, taking a long sip. "You're really cute sometimes, you know?"

He put the glass back down, reaching across the table to touch Ludwig's hand. "...It's not that much different than before, is it? But...I guess you could call it that~" The waiter came back to the the table, setting the pizza between them. Feliciano grabbed a piece and took a bite, oblivious to Ludwig's distress. "Mmm, the pizza's really good~ You should try it!"_  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig growled at Feliciano's answer, finishing the rest of his wine down in one gulp. _CUTE?_ That was something he really didn't want to hear. "Don't make fun of me." He tried to shot a dark glare at the man on the other side of the table, but, considering his flushed face, the glare failed.

Keeping his mouth shut he focused on the pizza and the new glass of wine he got with it. The pizza was delicious; it had wurst on it, which was always good in Ludwig's opinion.

The blush on his face didn't fade away even after Ludwig cooled down from his embarrassment. Maybe he shouldn't have had a full glass red wine on his empty stomach..._  
_xxx_  
_By the time Ludwig had finished his first piece of pizza, Feliciano had eaten three, licking his fingers happily. "Mmm~ Ve, for having those weird sausages on it, it's pretty good~" He accepted another glass of wine, sipping it thoughtfully.

"Ve, hey Ludwig..." He swilled the wine in the glass, unable to meet Ludwig's eyes. "About what you said earlier...you don't mine? I mean, if we were a couple..." He glanced up at him, taking a note of his blush._  
_xxx_  
_Ludwig took another slide of pizza and pondered his answer for a few seconds. "I... Well, I don't like hugging and kissing in public..." The blush on his face rose again. "But I said I love you... And I liked the last few days with you. I mean...what we did..." He swallowed nervously, his tongue feeling oddly numb. "Not that I want only sex or something..."

He sipped on his wine again taking a deep breath to cool down. "No...I wouldn't mind being with you...as a couple."_  
_xxx_  
_Not realizing that he had been holding his breath, he let it out in a sigh of relief, sigh quickly turning into happy laughter. "T-that's good! Meraviglioso, actually!" He made a move to get up, but stopped himself. "Oh! You don't want to be kissed in public...okay! I'll try to remember that, ve. We can at least hold hands, right?" He squirmed, unable to contain his excitement. "Heh heh, I'm so happy!" A small blush of his own spread across his cheeks, in no way related to all the wine he had drank nervously.

The pizza was quickly gone, but the wine continued to come. He sipped at his third glass, humming to himself. "I can't kiss you or hug you, but I can at least say I love you, right? Pleaaaase?"  
xxx  
"It wouldn't make sense to prohibit that. You would do it anyway, right?" Not waiting for an answer Ludwig stood up, unconsciously holding on the table with one hand to steady himself. "Excuse me, I need to go to the bathroom." He turned around and walked into the restaurant.

His legs felt heavy with every step he took, and the surroundings were becoming oddly blurred. Maybe it was not a good idea to skip lunch for work. The wine was worked against him, the alcohol making him dizzy way too fast. Ludwig washed his hands and face to try to get a bit sober, but it didn't help much.

He paid for the pizza and wine before returning to Feliciano. "I already paid. We should go home now and get some rest. I'm kinda tired." He held out his hand to help his lover up. "We'll get your gelato on the way."_  
_xxx_  
_Feliciano gladly took the hand that was offered, pulling himself up shakily. "Gelato and relaxing sounds like a perfect way to end the day, ve~" He practically skipped out of the restaurant, tugging Ludwig along. "Come on, come on~"

The gelato shop wasn't very far from the pizzeria; Feliciano bounded to the counter, ordering for both of them. He came back and gave a cone to Ludwig, happily licking at his cone. "Mmm, this is great!" He wrapped his arm around Ludwig's, leaning against him as he continued to devour his cone. "It's almost as good as the gelato from my place!"  
xxx  
Ludwig sighed and focused on walking steadily. "Of course it tastes like your gelato. All the ice cream we have here comes form Italy." The evening was dark but the moon was bright, only a few stars winking in the sky. Ludwig was glad for the darkness. He felt slightly uncomfortable with Feliciano hanging off his arm and the blush that wouldn't fade away.

His cone was gone quickly as they reached Ludwig's home. He stopped at the door and turned to Feliciano. "I... Um…I have something for you." Ludwig slipped a hand into his pocket and took something out of it. "There was a dispenser in the restroom at the restaurant... You could buy...stuff...there."

Ludwig held his hand out and showed the item to Feliciano, a little box with the word _'Gleitmittel'_ (German for lubrication) written across the top. "This might be useful for our...well..." He swallowed to clear his suddenly dry throat. "...Sexual activities."

xxx

Feliciano stared at the box for a second, squinting his eyes as he tried to read the label. "Ve?" He took the box out of the German's hands, turning it in his hands. He didn't even know how to begin to pronounce the word on the box, let alone recognize it.

He eyed Ludwig curiously when he mentioned sexual activities. Slowly, he pieced together the pieces, a devious smile growing on his face. "Ooooh~ Well, that's thoughtful of you~" He approached Ludwig slowly, backing him against the door. "Are we talking about future activities, or do you have something in particular planned, ve?"

xxx_  
_

"Huh?" Ludwig's back bounced against the door as he moved away from Feliciano's mischievous eyes. "No...I just mean...we should use that, right?" His mind was slow to respond due to all the alcohol he had. "Next time...when we..." He didn't finish the sentence, fumbling he in his pocket for the key as turned around to get away from these uncomfortable questions.

"I was up early and worked all day..." Ludwig entered the house, holding onto the door for a moment to steady his balance. "Sleep is all I want now." He walked through the hallway, heading for the bedroom. Opening the door, he tried his best to ignore the sounds of Feliciano's footsteps behind him. Ludwig felt flustered and uneasy. Having any kind of sexual activities now wouldn't be a good idea in the state he was in.

* * *

_'Buon giorno' = 'Good morning'_

_'Ich liebe dich' = 'I love you'_

_'Ti Amo' = 'I love you'_

_'Ti amo con tutto il mio calore' = 'I love you with all my heart'_

_'Verdammt' = 'Dammit'_

_'Meraviglioso' = 'Wonderful'_

_

* * *

_

_Oh ho ho... Will they make use of the lube? Find it out in the next chapter. :D_


	5. The curse of drunk Italians

_Yes. Finally an update. :'D This chapter is not as long as the others, but it continues direct were the last one ended and it bursts of sex. Hopefully you enjoy it anyways._

* * *

Feliciano pitter-pattered after Ludwig, determined to not let the opportunity pass him by. "Ve, but shouldn't we try it out? To make sure it works? What if we have to take it back?" He slid into Ludwig's bedroom before he could shut the door on him, approaching the man once again.

"Ve, but you know it would feel good~ And I bet you would sleep better afterward~" He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's waist, backing him against the bed. "Come on~" Feliciano wasn't what he would call "drunk," but the wine in his blood was certainly making him a _bit_ more assertive.

He began to play with Ludwig tie, smiling innocently. "I wont take no for an answer, you know~ So come on!"

xxx

"But... But I'm going to say NO as my answer..." Ludwig stumbled backwards, trying to get away form Feliciano. "Really; I am tired." His legs bumped against the bed and Ludwig lost balance, awkwardly falling backwards onto the bed.

He sat up quickly, inwardly struggling against the urge to give in. "I... I think I had a glass wine too much." Ludwig weakly grabbed one of Feliciano's wrists and tried to keep eye contact with his lover. But the confident glint in those big brown eyes made his resistance fade away. "If we...do it now, I couldn't keep control over the situation..."

Ludwig swallowed hard, hoping Feliciano would just go away and let him sleep until he was sober…but he knew it was a loosing battle.

xxx

Feliciano slunk unto the bed, straddling Ludwig's lap as the man fell onto the bed, a now not-so-innocent smile spreading across his lips. He ignored the blond's protests, pushing back down onto the covers gently with his free hand. "Sometimes it's good to lose control~ Maybe you'll learn something new~"

He pressed against Ludwig's chest, kissing his lips to quiet his protests. "And maybe I'm still a little hungry, you know..." He began to play with the German's tie, tugging it off before kissing and nipping at his neck. The Italian gently tugged Ludwig's unsteady hands above his head, swiftly looping the tie around his wrist and tying it into a knot. Satisfied with his work, he smiled against his collar, giving him a lick as he kept one hand securely around the German's hands.

"Mmm, now you can't distract me with your hands like you usually do..." He sat on Ludwig's hips, keeping him down on the bed and looped the tie around the bedpost. "...Now it's _my_ turn. You like this kind of think, don't you Ludwig~?"

...Maybe he was just a _little_ drunk.

xxx

"F-Feliciano...?" Ludwig's heart skipped a beat as Feliciano crawled over to him with same devious glint in his eyes as the last morning. But Ludwig was highly doubtful that he could get this situation under his control like in the kitchen.

The kisses and nibbles on his neck distracted Ludwig's thoughts away for the things that his lover did with his hands. He squirmed, still trying to struggle against Feliciano's touch even if it was already futile. "You nearly ate the whole pizza. How can you be still hungry?" Ludwig knew he was about to lose this battle once the other untied his tie and started to undress him.

Feliciano's hands on his wrists (one more kiss distracted him)... Now his own hands held in place over his head (this time it was a gentle nibble that pulled his thoughts away form his hands, sending a shiver down his spine)… Feliciano sat up and let go of Ludwig's neck, giving him space to clear his thoughts. Ludwig wanted to grab at his lover's hips, to flip him over and get on top of the other. But his arms didn't respond like he thought they would.

...

...

"...What? Wait...Wait a second." Ludwig's eyes widened in shock as the whole awkwardness of the situation slowly became clear in his mind. This was not how it should be, right? He struggled slightly against the knot that held his hands in place, only to feel the tie around his wrists tighten. Ludwig furrowed his eyebrows, obviously confused. "... Take that off. I…I cannot touch you this way..." He let out a muffled growl, his face flushed in a deep shade of red from the sudden helplessness.

xxx

"Ah ah ah~" Feliciano waved a finger teasingly in front of Ludwig's nose, smiling. "No can do, cucciolo mio~ Your hands are much too distracting, you know~" His smile twisted into something predatory, his hands running up the man's chest as he leaned down once again, catching Ludwig's lips in a quick kiss. "Just relax, okay~? Trust me~"

He began to unbutton Ludwig's shirt slowly, licking his lips as he revealed the man's chest. "You never give me time to...properly explore things~" Feliciano's fingers drew circles along the pale skin, tracing the lines of the muscles underneath. "...Ludwig's got a great body, you know...I wish I could..." He began to place kisses along his collarbone, smiling against his neck before nibbling at it gently. "...paint it..." The kisses began to trail down the German's chest, his tongue peaking out to taste the delicious skin. "...or sculpt it...touching it is just..." Teeth gently tugged at one of the nipples, his tongue lavishing it with attention until it was good and hard.

"...not enough~" His tongue trailed across his chest, teeth grazing against his other nipple.

xxx

Ludwig swallowed hard, trying to catch a clear thought through the static in his mind. He was not used to being in such a…powerless position.

…Yes. He would _occasionally_ watch kinky DVD's... And he _might_ have fantasies like this _once in a while_... But they never included HIM being the one who was tied... But there was nothing Ludwig could do against it; his arms felt numb and his normal strength had long faded away from the alcohol and the other's touch. And this was Feliciano... What kind of harm could he do to him? Most likely nothing...

But, relaxing? Was Feliciano kidding? How could he relax with the other's fingers on his body like this? His lover's soft lips kissing his own warm skin, leaving goosebumps everywhere they touched, and the words that his lover spoke dazzled away any tangible thought in the drunkenness of Ludwig's mind. He tried to hold back a shudder that forced itself up his body, but he failed. He panted heavily, his chest move up and down with every strong breath he took.

"Ah..." Feliciano's teeth on his nipple caused a feeling like an electric shock to rush through his body. Ludwig bit his lip to prevent himself from making more embarrassing noises, shutting his eyes and wrapping his fingers around the tie to get some kind of purchase, something to hold on.

xxx

The response he received from Ludwig only made Feliciano's smile grow, spurring his confidence. He finished his job on Ludwig's other nipple, licking and tugging and sucking until it was as hard as the one his fingers were currently toying with. He gave the nipple one final lick before sitting up to survey his work, the smile still playing at his lips.

"Mmm, I never knew Ludwig's body was so sensitive, ve~" His tongue was against Ludwig's skin once again, licking and kissing as one of his hands traveled behind him, fingers brushing against the clothed erection. "Eh heh heh…That means you have to be really sensitive here...right?" Feliciano gave the pants a gentle squeeze, giggling. "But don't worry~ I'm going to make you feel really good~"

If there was one thing he could claim to be, it was that he was an attentive lover at least. Feliciano wiggled off Ludwig's hips, placing kisses of every inch of flesh he could reach as he worked his way down. He gave a final kiss right above the waistband of his pants before turning his attention back to the bulge. He smiled, giving the clothed erection a kiss. "And you said you didn't want this~ Ludwig is a liar, ve~" He nibbled at his pants, nuzzling against the bulge. "But...I guess Ludwig could still say no if he wanted to~"

xxx

A dark growl escaped Ludwig's throat. How could Feliciano manage to draw him away like this? He tried to arch his back in need as the other man's fingers brushed over his hardened length, gently squeezing it. But Feliciano's weight on his hips didn't allow much movement for Ludwig. He couldn't help but let out a slight moan at the kisses that traveled down his stomach and stopped at his pants.

"I... Aah... I'm not a liar..." Ludwig breathed heavily through his nose, panting out his words hoarsely. "You are... _teasing!_" Ludwig strained against the tie, trying to pull it, but only managed to tighten it painfully around his wrists, the sweat of his palms making his grip on the tie loose.

Ludwig leaned his flushed cheek against his arm, fighting the instinct to grind his waist against his lover for friction. He kept his eyes shut close, not daring to make eye contact with Feliciano. "It... Nnngh... It wouldn't help if...ah...If I say no..." Ludwig couldn't deny at all. His body spoke for him, leaving him panting and moaning in need. "You wouldn't...stop anyway... right?" But Ludwig's pride still didn't allow him to give in and surrender to Feliciano.

xxx

Feliciano giggled, his fingers reaching up to play with Ludwig's belt. "You tease me all the time though, Ludwig~" He unbuckled the offending article, tracing circles around the brass button underneath. "...I guess this is what they call 'getting your just deserts,' ve?" Sliding up his chest once again, he kissed both of Ludwig's eyelids, his hand working on unbuttoning Ludwig's pants.

"...Of course I wouldn't stop. But it's nice to ask, ve~"

The moans only stirred his own excitement; he licked his lips again, tugging down Ludwig's pants. "You won't regret _not_ saying no~ Trust me..." With another tug he had Ludwig's boxers down, revealing his hardened erection. Feliciano ran a finger up the shaft, slowly trailing all the way from the base to the tip. "I'm going to make Ludwig feel really good~"

He bent down, brushing kisses along Ludwig's thighs while his fingers played with the man's erection, teasing him. He nibbled at the hot skin, working his way up until he finally turned to the erection, giving it a light lick before moving over to the opposite thigh, kissing and nipping once again, his fingers playing with the length again.

xxx

Ludwig didn't listen to his lover anymore; the words could no longer reach him. His whole mind ran blank from the other's touch. Every nibble, every kiss, every touch of nimble fingers seem to leave a burning mark on his sensitive skin. Ludwig knew what Feliciano was about to do; he had done it earlier in the shower, but Ludwig had stopped the other's advances back then.

Feliciano put more attention to his thighs then to Ludwig's throbbing need, left just a little butterfly touches on his length, only a fast lick that barely touched the skin. But even that tiny bit of attention made Ludwig moan in need, the sound coming out more like a desperate whine.

"Good lord, Feliciano..." The anticipation was unbearable, the sweet torture becoming way too much to stand. "... Stop teasing me... just _hurry up!_"

xxx

"Ve, Ludwig's so impatient~" He placed a gentle kiss on the base of Ludwig's erection, smirking. He now understood why Ludwig enjoyed teasing him so much; there was something about having control that ignited an almost carnal desire in him, making his whole body hot with excitement. "Ludwig needs to…learn take the time to enjoy things~"

Feliciano placed another kiss along Ludwig's length, letting his tongue draw across the hot flesh with a long lick. His own breath was becoming labored as his stomach twisted in a most delicious way, panting as spoke. "B-but...I guess I've teased Ludwig enough...right?" With that, he let his teeth scrap against the side of the shaft, moaning as he began his job.

He licked his lips, getting them moist as he began to place sloppy kisses across Ludwig's erection; licking, teeth grazing, sucking...He worked his way up to the tip, teeth lightly scrapping just under the head, moaning as his arousal almost became unbearable.

"Nnngh...L-Ludwig...T-this is good, r-right...?" He parted his lips, beginning to suck delicately at the tip.

xxx

Ludwig managed to shift slightly and grab the bedpost with one of his hands; his fingers gripped the wooden post as the other hand still held on the tie. The first kiss on his length caused him to arch his back towards Feliciano, craving more. Ludwig spread his legs, his feet slipping over the soft bedsheets as he impatiently squirmed under the other's touch.

Teeth scrapped slightly along the sensitive shaft. "AH! B-Be careful with...ngh...with those teeth...will ya..." Ludwig rolled his head back, straining uselessly against his bonds again. Oh, if he had his hands free... He would tangle his fingers into Feliciano's hair, holding him tight to keep control. But wasn't allowed any kind of relief. Ludwig was completely left to Feliciano's whim.

"Nghaaaa... J-Ja... This is just... _great!_ Keep... Aaaah. Keep going." Why did his lover even need to ask? Of course it was good! Ludwig focused his mind on his lower body, away from the pain in his wrists and the helplessness. Scorching heat seemed to burn through his veins, the sensation of his lovers moist tongue on his throbbing erection caused him to cry out in bliss. Ludwig's jaw hung open, his breath unsteady between panting and moaning. "... M-More..."

xxx

The response he received from Ludwig only made him moan out, the sound muffled by Ludwig length. His tongue trailed underneath the head, teeth scraping against the tip. It felt strangely good to have Ludwig in his mouth, his scent flooding all his senses as he continued to suck and lick at Ludwig's shaft, taking him deeper and deeper into his mouth.

It felt so good to be pleasing Ludwig like this. It felt so good...yet...

Using an extreme amount self-control he wasn't sure he possessed, Feliciano managed to peel himself away from his job, wiping his lips with the back of his hand. Despite the shaking of his knees and the throbbing off his own need, the Italian managed to stumbled to his feet, backing away from Ludwig with a look on his face that was nothing but carnal.

"Haa...haa...ah, d-did it feel good? D-do you want more...?" He managed a tired smile, still panting. "I-I'll finish you...nngh, d-don't worry..." He walked across the room, picking up the lube he had left on the dresser. He turned back to Ludwig, advancing on his slowly. He poured the lube out onto his hand, the liquid dripping through his fingertips. "...T-this will feel even better~"

xxx

Feliciano's tongue along his length... Moist lips against skin... Tight, indescribable warmth enclosing his shaft... Hot breath flowing over his lower body in the pace of his lover's panting... Ludwig clenched his teeth; he could feel his climax crawling down his spine and settling in his pelvic, slowly starting to take over. He buckled his hips up to get more of Felicinao's heat around him. He was completely lost in the moment, moaning and crying out in the need of release. Nearly at his peak,as he was so close to coming in his lover's mouth, he was suddenly left out in the cold.

"Hey...!" Ludwig opened his eyes in slight frustration, confused about the sudden intermission, finally managing to look over to Feliciano. "Why... Why did you...stop? I was nearly done..." His eyes widened at the sight of the other. This carnal, nearly wicked glint in Feliciano's brown eyes almost scared him. What was he plaining? The Italian walked over to the dresser and got...The _lube_...? "Oh, wait..." Ludwig slowly shook his head in disbelief as he saw his lover opening the tube. "That... That was meant... to be used by _ME!_"

Aware of what was about to come next, Ludwig squirmed and pulled at the tie, trying to rip it of the bedpost. But it was useless; he was not able to loosen his bond of at all. "Damn..." Ludwig swallowed hard. This situation was starting to get maddening. Not that he didn't like to be with Feliciano...But Ludwig was just so _vulnerable_.

"... Verdammter kleiner Bastard..." Ludwig narrowed his and eyes tried to appear stern, but failed. "I'm going to pay you back for this!"

xxx

Feliciano descended on Ludwig, wedging himself between the man's legs and leaning against his chest as the fabric of his shirt rubbed against his skin. He brushed Ludwig's lips with a gentle kiss, a positively angelic smile on his face. "Relax, Ludwig~ Haa...j-just trust me!"

He nibbled at Ludwig's jaw, licking down his neck and across his collarbone as his hand slipped between the blond's legs, teasing his entrance with his slicked fingers. "I-It's not so bad you know..." He nipped at his shoulder as he slid his first finger inside, wiggling it up to his first knuckle "V-ve...L-Ludwig's really tight~" Feliciano kissed down his chest as he moved his finger around, slipping in a second finger.

xxx  
Damn... Ludwig had never thought something like this would happen. Somehow it felt right for him to do it this way to Feliciano, but how about the other way round? Would that feel also right? "AH!" Ludwig cried out when the first finger entered him. More out of surprise; it didn't hurt, the feeling was just kind of odd…Nearly surreal... He breathed deeply through his nose trying to get used to the thought of having his lover inside of him.

The second finger made Ludwig arch his back. It started to burn... His breath hitched in his throat, gasping out. Ludwig tried to relax his lower body to make it easier for himself to adjust to Feliciano's actions.

xxx  
His teeth toyed with Ludwig's nipple when he finally slipped in his third finger, panting once again as he drew away from his chest, saliva dripping from his chin. Feliciano withdrew his fingers and began to fumble with his pants, sliding them down to his knee in mere breaths. He picked up the lube once again, coating his own erection, moaning at the touch. "Eh heh…A-are you ready?"

xxx

Ludwig moaned out when those silky fingers finally left him. He breathed heavily, holding onto the tie and trying to cool down. He wanted to have a clear mind when he felt his lover inside.

... _Ready?_ ... Oh no. He was not ready... But what would it help? Absolutely nothing. Maybe he should just try to enjoy it.

"... J... Ja..." His words were merely a faint whisper. "Just...do...it..."

xxx

Feliciano lined himself up with Ludwig, swallowing hard. "O-Okay then~" He grabbed on to Ludwig's hips, leaning against his chest. "Here...we g-go..."

He thrust his hips forward, gasping at the tightness of Ludwig's enclosure.

"A-ah!" He moaned, biting his lip to keep himself together. "Nngh! S-so tight..." Slowly, he thrust further inside, panting and groaning at the effort. He never realized that something like this would feel so...to have Ludwig wrapped all around him, squeezing him so tightly in that delicious warmth was...

Finally, Feliciano pushed all the way inside of him, completely sheathed inside of him. "Ah...m-merda, Ludwig..." He rested his forehead against Ludwig's chest, already worn out from the effort. "D-dio...aah, y-you feel so good..." He kissed his chest sloppily, slowly pulling out. "M-merda..." He thrust again, moaning. "L-Ludwig...!"

xxx

Ludwig swallowed hard as he felt Feliciano's length pressing against him. He bit his lip to seal himself from crying out and inwardly steeled the muscles in his lower body to prevent the pain. But it didn't help. Feliciano's first thrust stung, causing a wave of pain to rush over him. "Nhgg..." Ludwig breathed through his nose, hoping it would get better with the next thrust.

And it did get better. The pain didn't really fade away, but it changed. Instead of wrecking his insides, it caused a delicious kind pain that made Ludwig moan out and squirm under Feliciano, longing and craving for more. The fabric of his lover's shirt brushed and rubbed against Ludwig's own erection, making it throb even more.

With the way Felicinao leaned against him, Ludwig finally got a bit of his own access to his lover. He lifted his head up and leaned it down to nuzzle his nose into the hair on top of the Feliciano's head, breathing and panting, sucking in as much of his lover's delicious scent he could get, beginning to moan and growl indistinguishable words against the other's hair. This was Feliciano... _His Feliciano..._ How could Ludwig not love what they were doing right now?

xxx

Feliciano pushed in again, gasping at the effort. "Nnngh...d-dammit..." He rested his head against Ludwig's chest, panting and trembling as he tried to gain control his bearings. But it was getting increasingly hard to keep himself together; a sickeningly sweet feeling settled in his stomach, only making it more difficult.

He bit his lip, trying to steel his nerves as he moved once again, unable to muffle a moan as he pushed in again, and again, and again, developing a shaky rhythm. "L-Ludwig...nngh, y-you feels s-so good..." His nails dug into Ludwig hips, gripping him tighter and tighter as began to move faster, thrusts and jerks becoming more erratic.

Feliciano tried his hardest to keep his focus, tried his hardest to still the burning in his veins and calm the twisting of his insides with pleasure, but in the end he was still weak ol` Italy; self-control was not one of his strong points.

More wet kisses were trailed over Ludwig's chest as he panted, mind completely blurred with ecstasy as his thrusts lost all rhythm, Feliciano's only thought to prolong the feeling as long as possible. "Lud...wig...Lud...wig...Nngh, T-Ti amo, L-Ludwig...!"

xxx

Feliciano's delicious thrusts drove Ludwig to the edge of madness. His mind was long lost into bliss, the pain was gone and replaced by pure ecstasy. He let go of the tie and the bedpost, relaxing his arms and his body to feel more of the motion. And without himself inwardly fighting against Feliciano it was easier for his lover to get deeper inside.

One of Feliciano's thrusts went a bit deeper than the others and hit Ludwig's sweet spot. "HA... Ahhh..." Ludwig rolled his head back, white spots exploding in his vision, filling his mind with unbelievable pleasure. The next thrust hit it again and Ludwig was not able to keep himself together any more. "God... Ah. Feli... F-Feliciano..." Ludwig couldn't even form complete sentences. "Ich... Ich kann nicht... Ngaaah..." His words were cut off by a moan as another thrust hit him again deep inside. "I'm gonna..."

Ludwig arched his back, caused delightful friction on his own length against Feliciano's shirt and came hard against his lover. His warm release coated his lower body, moans and gasps of Ludwig's orgasm filled the bedroom.

xxx

It took only a few more thrusts before Feliciano lost his grip. He joined his lover with a ragged moan, calling out his name as waves of pleasure crashed over him. His power gave out, collapsing against Ludwig and he panted and trembled.

When he finally summoned up the strength, he pulled out of the German, kissing his neck gently as he reached up, yanking the tie from its knot and freeing his wrists. "Mi dispiace, tesoro mio..." Feliciano brought Ludwig's hands to his lips, murmuring against the irritated skin. "Non volevo ferirti...Mi dispiace." He kissed every inch of the red marks, moving on to leave a kiss on his lips.

"...but it was fun, right~?" He giggled, hugging the man. "Exciting, ve..."

xxx

Ludwig's arms were numb and he couldn't feel his hands. The kisses on his wrists felt odd and didn't help to bring the blood back into his fingers. Ludwig could only concentrate on his breathing, mind unable to form any type of complete thought. He didn't know if he should like what just happened or not... Of course he hated the helplessness he had been caught in but the sex had been great... Maybe his mind was still blurred by alcohol and adrenaline. Ludwig just didn't know what to say.

Finally he managed to turn his head and actually look at Feliciano. His lover's face was lovely, adorable and innocent as always. Like nothing had happened at all. It was not that Ludwig didn't trust the Italian, he was just unable to handle this situation. "Don't do that... _EVER_ again!" He tried to let his voice sound strong, but in his current status it came out more then a faint plea.

Not waiting for an answer Ludwig turned his back to Feliciano and tugged the blanket halfway over his lower body. He curled up like he was, hoping he would be able to know what to do when he woke up tomorrow. The last thing he felt before the sleep drew him away was the sensation of Feliciano's essence burning inside of him.

xxx

Feliciano couldn't help but smile, only nodding at Ludwig's weak threat. Of course it was fun to mix it up once in a while, and it had felt _amazing_, but he didn't mind going back to the way it was.

He wiggled out of his clothes, leaving them haphazardly on the ground before wrapping himself under the blankets, snuggling close to Ludwig with a happy sigh. He kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling him as he began to drift off. "...Ti amo, Ludwig...with all I have..."

The last thought he had before sleep took him was he hoped Ludwig wasn't _too_ mad in the morning.

* * *

_'cucciolo mio' = 'My puppy'_

_'Verdammter kleiner Bastard' = 'Damn little Bastard'_

_'merda' = 'shit'_

_'Dio' = 'God'_

_'Ti Amo' = 'I love you'_

_'Ich kann nicht' = 'I can not'_

_'Mi dispiace, tesoro mio' = 'I'm sorry, my darling'_

_'Non volevo ferirti...Mi dispiace' = 'I'm sorry, I didn't want to hurt you.'_

_

* * *

_

_I hope you had fun. X3_

_Please keep reviewing, it makes me happy. owo_

_Next update will come soon for sure._


	6. Payback

_Another update so soon? Haven't thought about that, right? But this chapter is not as long as the others. Short but intensive. Enjoy and review please._

* * *

The sun was already shining through the window when Ludwig woke up. The first thing he felt was pain…he couldn't exactly locate but it was there... He opened his eyes, blinking against the sudden light, bringing on a throb of pain in his head. Okay… must be a slight hangover from yesterday…shouldn't be that bad... Ludwig shifted, moving one hand up to rub his forehead to relieve his headache.

Then he noticed the red marks on his wrists the events from yesterday slowly returned to him…Frowning he turned his head back to Feliciano. The Italian was still asleep, peaceful and quiet like always. Ludwig got out of bed and tried his best to ignore the pain in his backside. He took a quick shower and got dressed in his training uniform: black tank top and brown pants.

Ludwig returned into the bedroom, his hands hidden behind his back. Slowly he stepped onto the bed and walked barefoot over the sheets. Reaching Feliciano he stood, hovering over the man. He took in a deep breath and spoke, his voice as strong and demanding as ever.

"FELICIANO! It is time to wake up!"

xxx

"UWAAAAAH!"

It seemed like there was going to be a theme of him being scared out of his dreamland every morning.

The warm and comforting cloud of sleep was ripped from under him faster than he realized possible, leaving him screaming as he startled awake, siting up suddenly at Ludwig's shout. The motion only sent a horrible twinge down his spine; Ludwig wasn't the only one who had a little too much to drink the previously. He tried to struggle to his feet, but ended up falling out of bed as his vision blanked out from the sudden movement.

When he was finally able to see straight again, he pulled himself up by the sheets, staring at Ludwig wearily from the behind the bed. "L-L-L-L-Ludwiiiiiig! B-B-Buon g-giorno..." He smiled nervously, scratching his cheek. "Y-Y-You're up early...?" He took one look at the dark expression on the blonds face and gulped, worry gnawing at his stomach.

So much for him not being mad...

xxx

Ludwig sighed and walked over the bed to Feliciano. "I am not up early... mi amore..." He looked down at his lover, the sarcasm in his voice thick. "You are up late..." Ludwig moved one hand from behind his back over to Feliciano's face, leather touching his cheek, Ludwig wearing the gloves he usually slipped on during training. He put two fingers under the other's chin to make him meet his own icy eyes.

"You were being a naughty boy last night..." Ludwig stroked over Feliciano's chin with his thumb. "I guess you had fun, right...?" Slowly leaning down, he licked across the other's bottom lip. "I'm pretty sure you won't mind as I have fun now..." Ludwig didn't want to hurt or force his lover. He just wanted to make sure he knew who was the dominate one in their relationship.

xxx

The dread in Feliciano's stomach only grew as he watched Ludwig walk across the bed, the fingers under his chin almost reminding him of knives at his throat like his big brother threatened people with sometimes. The leather felt smooth and cold against his skin still warmed by sleep, causing him to shiver involuntarily. "U-um..."

Any excuse he tried to formulate died as Ludwig continued to talk, stroking his chin and licking his bottom lip. The touch caused a shiver no way related to temperature to rack his body; he wasn't sure if he was supposed to be frightened or excited at this point.

Wary or not, he couldn't break eye contact with the German, swallowing hard. "Uh..." Ludwig seemed a little mad, yes...but he would never hurt him, right? He trusted Ludwig, more than he trusted himself, on most issues. "Um...W-what fun are you talking about...?"

xxx

Ludwig didn't bother to answer the question; he pressed his lips against Feliciano's mouth, gently forcing him into a demanding kiss. He moved his other gloved hand over to his lover's neck and let both of his hands slide over Feliciano's soft neck down to his shoulders, caressing the collarbones with his thumbs.

xxx  
His eyes shot open when Ludwig first pressed his lips to his; however, they slowly fluttered close as the kiss was deepened, Feliciano oh-too-eager to respond, kissing back hungrily while Ludwig's hands traveled down his neck, causing more shivers.

Feliciano's lips were still parted when Ludwig broke the kiss, breath already coming out in pants. He couldn't help but to gasp as Ludwig's hand's moved down his shoulders, his skin tingling at every faint touch left by those gloves.

xxx  
He broke the kiss and brushed his lips over Feliciano's cheek to his ear. "It's a shame that I wasn't allowed to touch you last night..." Ludwig's voice was merely a whisper, but still held that strong and dominate tone. "Your reactions to my touch are always so..." He moved his hands further down the other's skin and pressed them against his shoulder blades. "So... exciting..."

Moving his head back, Ludwig met the Italian's eyes again and gave his lover a slight smile before switching back to the strict expression. "Go over there and sit down." He tilted his head into the direction of the bed.

xxx

If Ludwig's touch left him tingling, then his voice in his ear caused more than that. The words softly brushing against his earlobe, Ludwig's breathe hot and his voice so strong..._that_ burned fire through his veins, causing his skin to turn a bright red and a quiet whine-like moan to pass through his lips.

Feliciano stared into Ludwig's bright blues for a mere second before scrambling to the bed, sitting on the edge obediently. He fidgeted, unable to keep still.

xxx

Yes, having dominance and control felt good indeed. Ludwig walked over to Feliciano and put one of his hands onto the other's shoulder to keep him still. "I must admit... You are a pretty good lover..." He moved his other hand to Feliciano's face and cupped his chin, making him look up again. "Especially what you did with this cute mouth of yours..." Ludwig's leather covered thumb brushed over Italy's lips again. "That felt really amazing..."

Ludwig fumbled with his belt and unbuttoned his pants, letting them slide down to his ankles. Keeping the eye contact, he continued to talk. "And you will do that again right now..." Ludwig reached into his boxers, grabbing his own length and gave it a few strokes by himself to harden it a bit. "But this time, my dear…you will finish it." He pulled the boxers down, exposing his manhood. "And that is not a request. It is an order!"

xxx

Feliciano found himself transfixed, unable to move or even so much as breathe as Ludwig held him in his gaze, giving a small gasp as his thumb stroked his lip. He wanted to fidget, he wanted to speak, he wanted to fling his arms around the man, but their was something about the way Ludwig spoke to him, something behind those blue eyes that left him breathless and trembling.

He had realized what Ludwig was implying—the words had flown right over his head—until the man's length was exposed in front of him, the flesh already hardening. Feliciano stared, swallowing the saliva that threatened to spill over his lips. He glanced up at Ludwig, almost as if seeking approval before leaning in, beginning his job immediately. He licked and nibbled at the side, working on getting the shaft hard, drool trailing his chin. "A-ah..." He could feel himself growing aroused, a warmth spreading from his stomach to his toes.

xxx

"Hmm..." Feliciano's licks and kisses felt good, making him harder more and more by every touch of those soft lips. Ludwig looked down to observe the job that the Italian did on him. Feliciano's face was adorably flustered, cute, and obedient. He reached down and wrapped his fingers around both of the others wrists, pulling them up and placing one of Feliciano's hands on his own waist so his lover could steady his balance. He lead the other hand to his own lower body so Feliciano could grasp Ludwig's length and have better access.

"You know I love you..." Ludwig's voice was a bit softer, but still held the note of command, "…but I prefer not to be bound when we love each other..." He moved one of his leather-clad hands and tangled his fingers into Feliciano's hair, lovingly caressing the brown curls. "I felt so..." Ludwig lowered his voice down to a whisper. "...so helpless last night." The other hand was also up, softly stroking the other's cheek with his thumb. "Do you know what I mean...?"

xxx

Feliciano didn't resist the hands on his wrists, obediently gripping Ludwig's hip and erection. He continued to kiss and lick and nibble, saliva trailing from the length to his tongue. "M-mi dispiace..." He covered Ludwig's length in sloppy kisses as he apologized. "Mi dispiace tanto...ti prego p-perdonami..."

The absence of Ludwig's touch was maddening, his moans becoming more desperate the more aroused he became. He wanted Ludwig to touch him; he wanted to feel his fingers on his flesh, free from those leather gloves...he wanted to be hugged, to be kissed, and he wanted his growing problem dealt with.

However, he didn't want to disobey Ludwig. Not now.

He took a shaky breath before taking Ludwig into his mouth with a soft moan, sucking him deeper into his mouth. He began to bob his head back and forth as he sucked, tongue swirling around the underside. Feliciano took him as deep as he could before his tip would brush against the back of his throat, teeth beginning to scrape against the flesh.

xxx

Ludwig took in a sharp breath at the sensation of Feliciano's warm mouth surrounding his shaft. "Aaahh... You are good at this..." He resisted the urge to roll his head back, instead keeping his focus on the Italian in front of him. "Hmm... Really good."

He gently brushed his hand over to hold on the back of Feliciano's head to keep his lover in place as he started to make careful thrusts on his own to meet Feliciano's motions. Ludwig didn't want to make him gag, but wanted to secure his dominance over the act. "It is not... aaah... That I don't trust you..." He softly caressed Feliciano's hair, "I just can't... Handle that... Nh... 'dark side' in you..."

Ludwig finally lost control over the things he wanted to say. Feliciano's job on him was just too good to deny any longer. "Just... Ngah... keep going..." Ludwig reached for Feliciano's curl with his other hand, slowly twirling it around his index finger. "Make me come..." His voice started to become shaky as Ludwig neared his peak.

xxx

The gasp from the touch on his curl made him take Ludwig in deeper than he intended, the tip of his erection bumping against the back of his throat. He resisted the urge to gag, tears blurring his vision from the effort. The twisting and tugging on his curl reminded him of his own problem; he began to squirm as his arousal twitched in a way that was extremely hard to ignore. If only Ludwig's hand was _somewhere_ else instead of teasing him...

Feliciano continued to suck between the moans caused by Ludwig's touch and his own need, stroking the exposed parts of Ludwig's erection with his fingertips. He began to bob his head again as much as Ludwig's grip on his hair would allow, stroking and sucking faster and harder.

xxx

Ludwig tightened his grip on Feliciano's hair, fully focused on his lover. "Ah.. aaahh..." He tried to hold out longer but the other's moist heat around his throbbing length made his resistance fade away. He came strong with a long, dark moan, holding onto Feliciano as he released the last bit he had to give into his mouth.

xxx

Feliciano was caught off guard when Ludwig finally came—he had been too distracted by his work to prepare himself. The warm liquid flooded his mouth, trickling down his throat. He struggled to swallow with Ludwig's length still in his mouth; tears burned his eyes as he tried desperately not to choke or gag. The stuff was so _thick_ and it tasted _disgusting_ and it even felt funny as it worked its way down to his stomach, but he obediently forced himself to swallow it all.

xxx  
Shaking and trembling he let go of Feliciano's curl and put his hand onto the other's shoulder to steady his own balance. "Ahh... Wow..." Ludwig licked his suddenly dry lips, catching his breath before he slowly loosened his hold and allowed his lover to let go of his length. "That was ... really amazing..."

He took a deep breath to come back from his orgasm and looked down to Feliciano. "Now I'll take care of you..." He pressed his fingertips against his lover's chest, gently forcing him down onto the bed. "Lay down... I'll deal with that needy body of yours..."

xxx  
"A-aaah..." Ludwig finally removed himself from his mouth, allowing for him to take a deep, shaky breath. He stared up at Ludwig through heavily lidded eyes, tongue lolling out of his mouth as he panted. Feliciano barely had time to catch his breath before Ludwig gently pushed him back onto the bed, causing a needy moan from him.

"D-dammelo, Ludwig..." He began to squirm, trying to grind himself against something, _anything_. "S-sbrigati!"

xxx

Ludwig pulled his pants up and buttoned them, buckling the belt as he watched his lover on the bed. He couldn't understand the words but he could hear the need in them. "Don't worry. I'll be with you in a minute..." Ludwig spoke softly, his voice still hoarse from his own release.

He finished adjust his clothes before lying down on his stomach next to Feliciano. "Next time..." Leather-bound fingers slowly wrapped around the Italian's throbbing erection. "When you want to be on top..." Ludwig's lips brushed over his lover's ear as he spoke. "Just ask me and we'll enjoy it together..." His hand squeezed the shaft and started to stroke over the hot hardened flesh, causing delicious pressure. "Okay...?"

Not waiting for an answer Ludwig caught Feliciano's lips in a hungry kiss, slipping his tongue into the mouth that licked his own length just moments ago. His free hand grasped the curl again, eagerly twirling and tugging it.

xxx

Feliciano was far beyond words at this point; the only answer he could give to Ludwig's inquiries was a sweet moan, squirming in pleasure as Ludwig finally grasped his erection, already dripping with come.

He returned Ludwig's kiss with all the energy he could muster, moaning into his mouth as he sucked on his tongue eagerly. He missed the feel of Ludwig's body on his, missed his secure warmth and feeling his heartbeat mingle with his, so he put all of his pent up frustration into the kiss, Ludwig's tongue washing away the previous taste in his mouth.

"Ah! Ah!" Feliciano arched his back, gasping and moaning as Ludwig's fingers found his curl once again. "Aaaaah!" He grabbed fistfuls of the sheets underneath him, slamming his head against the mattress "Ludwig! Ludwig!" It was hopeless; he had already endured too much teasing. He came with a gasp, back still arched into the air.

xxx

Ludwig kept his fingers wrapped tight around Feliciano's shaft as the other came. Waiting for his lover to come back from his hight he gave one last lick over that one single curl of hair. The knowledge of this weakness was pretty useful once in a while…and Ludwig had to admit that he enjoyed dominating the Italian this way, but enough was enough.

"Feliciano..." Ludwig's voice was low in Feliciano's ear as he let go of the other's manhood and finally removed the leather gloves from his own hands. "My Feliciano..." he took his lover's face into his own hands feeling the heated skin under his palms, fingertips caressing the flustered cheeks. He leaned in, lips meeting each other in a gentle kiss.

Just holding Feliciano for a moment Ludwig kept kissing him before he moved his head away from his lover's sweet mouth. "I'm going to town. I have to buy things for lunch." The demand in Ludwig's voice was gone, only the same strict tone he always used remained. "I will wait for you at 3PM for training. Showered and dressed." With that the German stood up and left the bedroom.

xxx

Ludwig's bare fingers felt amazing on his feverish skin, shivering at the touch he had longed for. He felt Ludwig's lips on his, but couldn't find the energy to respond.

Feliciano only lay there sprawled on the bedsheets after the German left the room, panting and still trembling in the aftermath of his release. He didn't know how long he lay there, but eventually he sat up, swinging his feet over the bed and sitting completely still as his mind kick-started itself.

When he found the energy to think it seemed like he lost the ability to sit up; he flopped back onto the bed, not bothering to clean himself up, and buried his face into a pillow, a mad blush spreading from his cheeks to his collarbone.

xxx

At 3 o' clock sharp, Feliciano was waiting on the doorstep, clean and fully dressed. He shot Ludwig a sharp salute as he approached, smiling from ear to ear. "Ready for training, Sir!"

* * *

_'Buon giorno' = 'Good morning'_

_'mi amore' = 'my love'_

_'Mi dispiace tanto. ti prego perdonami ' = 'I'm so sorry ... please forgive me_ _'_

_'dammelo ' = 'Give it to me' (That's what the translator said. XD)_

_'sbrigati ' = 'Hurry'_

* * *

_That's it for now. The next chapter will bring up a whole new scenario. Considering how much /stuff/ had happened yet we will give them a few days to recover. xD But a trip to Bavaria and upcoming midterms are kind of blocking us out so there wont be any more updates for the whole April. Don't worry. It is not the end, just a few weeks of hiatus. And for the next chapter we promise some nice fluff to make up for it. owo_


	7. Just a quicky

Ludwig / Germany : ITALY!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : G-G-GYAAAAH! ;A;

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : W-WHAT, VE?

Ludwig / Germany : WHY ARE YOU SO FUCKING ADORABLE!?

Ludwig / Germany : DDDDDD8

Ludwig / Germany : HUG ME! NOW!

Ludwig / Germany : AND DON'T FORGET TO KISS ME!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : *COVERS IN KISSES AND HUGS*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : *CLIIIIIIING*

Ludwig / Germany : *HUGGLES LIKE WHOA* MINE! MINE! ALL MINE!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : *KISSES MORE* YOUR'S ALWAYS~ 3

Ludwig / Germany : *PRESSES AGAINST A RANDOM WALL* SAY YOU LOVE ME! *KISSES MORE*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : I LOVE YOU! *KISSES BACK* I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU, I LOVE YOU~ 3

Ludwig / Germany : DDDDDD8 THAT IS NOT ENOUGH! SAY IT AGAIN!

Ludwig / Germany : I LOVE YOU TOO! *SEALS MOUTH WITH A KISS*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : *KISSES BACK, CLINGING TO LIKE WOAH*

Ludwig / Germany : *PULLS AT FELI'S SHIRT* I WANT YOU!

Ludwig / Germany : BECAUSE YOU TASTE BETTER THAN WURST AND BEER!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : YOU CAN HAVE ME! *RUNS HANDS UNDER LUDWIG'S SHIRT*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : YOU TASTE BETTER THAN ANY PASTA I'VE EVER TASTED!

Ludwig / Germany : I'LL MAKE YOU MINE TONIGHT! AGAIN AND AGAIN!

Ludwig / Germany : UNTIL YOU BEG ME TO STOP!

Ludwig / Germany : AND EVEN THEN I WILL KEEP DOING YOU!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : DO IT, OH PLEASE DO IT! MAKE ME BEG FOR MORE!

Ludwig / Germany : YOU ARE ALREADY BEGGING! *RIPS AWAY FELI'S SHIRT*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : OH, LUDWIG! PER FAVORE!

Ludwig / Germany : DO YOU WANT A REAL MAN IN BED? DO YOU?

Ludwig / Germany : *ROAMS HANDS ALL OVER FELI'S CHEST*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : SI! DAMMELO, LUDWIG!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW! *KISSES AT HIS NECK*

Ludwig / Germany : I WILL! YOU WILL GET FUCKED HARD NOW!

Ludwig / Germany : *PULLS DOWN FELI'S PANTS*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : S-SPRIGATI, LUDWIG! PER FAVORE!

Ludwig / Germany : I LOVE TO HEAR YOU BEGGING! *STROKES FELI'S LENGTH*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : A-A-AH! L-LUDWIG! *BITES AT HIS SHOULDER*

Ludwig / Germany : ARGH! *SHUDDERS AT THE TOUCH*

Ludwig / Germany : *LET GO OF FELI AND PULLS DOWN HIS OWN PANTS*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : PLEASE, LUDWIG! PLEASE! *LICKS UP HIS NECK*

Ludwig / Germany : *BRINGS HIS ERECTION ALONG FELI'S* I'LL FUCK YOU NOW!

Ludwig / Germany : *WRAPS HANDS AROUND BOTH SHAFTS; STARTING TO STROKE*

Ludwig / Germany : *STROKESTROKESTROKESTROKE*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : A-AH! LU-LUDWIG! F-FUCK ME HARD!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : H-H-HA, M-MOOORE!

Ludwig / Germany : WHAT DO YOU THINK I'M DOING!? *SQUEEZESTROKESQUEEZE*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : H-HARDER! AAAAH, M-MORE!

Ludwig / Germany : *STROKESTROKE HARDER* I WILL FINISH YOU!

Ludwig / Germany : CALL ME CAPTAIN!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : A-AH! LUDWIG! A-AH, C-CAPTAIN! S-SIR, PLEASE! A-AAAH! I-I CAN'T TA-TAKE IT! M-MERDA!

Ludwig / Germany : *ONE LAST STRONG SQUEEZE-STROKE* GHAAA! I'M COMING!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : N-N-NGAAAH! LUDWIIIIG! *COOOOOOMES*

Ludwig / Germany : I FUCKING LOVE YOU!!! *COMES AS WELL*

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : *PANTS, CLINGING TO LUDWIG*

Ludwig / Germany : *LET GO* GO AND HAVE SIESTA! I WANT YOU TO BE RESTED WHEN I FUCK YOU AGAIN TONIGHT!

Feliciano Vargas/Italy : VE, I'LL BE WAITING! *LICKS HIS CHEEK*

* * *

Have a nice first of April, my dear friends....


	8. October rain

_Hey guys. It's been a while but we are back. :'D_

_Sorry that it took so long but this chapter turned out pretty long and fluffy. We kinda put extra effort into it since we let a few days pass in the storyline to bring up a full new scenario. I hope you still enjoy an extra potion of Germany/Italy..._

* * *

Three weeks had passed...Three long weeks without Feliciano by Ludwig's side.  
Called off for an emergency situation at the world conference, the German was forced to leave directly after training that day three weeks ago. Feliciano had finally left to take care of things at his own house. Of course they had talked over the phone, but hearing only his voice was not enough. Ludwig missed his lover's warmth, hugs, and kisses. Today the Italian would come back to Ludwig's house.

The rain was so strong; Ludwig could barely see the street in front of his house. Impatiently he stared out of the window, trying to detect motion that would indicate Feliciano arrival. He would be careful, wouldn't he? Ludwig knew about his friend's driving. Not really good for rainy days like this. But Feliciano was late and Ludwig was beginning to worry.

xxx

Feliciano was a reckless driver, yes, but that didn't mean he wasn't a good one. Of course, he had started his journey to Ludwig's house late, but the rain didn't help him make up any time; he inched behind people as they drove slower than usual. He fidgeted in his seat, considering just parking his car on the side of the road and running the rest of the way to the German's house.

Finally, he got off the highway, speeding up the drive to Ludwig's house. His car skidded in front of the house, finally coming to a stop a good distance away from where he had hit the breaks.

Dragging his bag out of the car, he stepped out into the rain, becoming soaked almost instantly. "LUUUUUDWIIIIIIIG~" He yelled into the storm, trying to shield his eyes from the water. "Ludwig! I'm heeeere~" He began to run toward the house, but ended up tripping over his bag, falling into a puddle.

xxx

There he was, finally! It felt like Ludwig had waited for him hours. But why did he park the car so far away form the doorway? Ludwig would never be able to understand what was going on in the Italian's head. He opened the front door to let his lover inside, just in time to see him stumble and fall over his bag right into the biggest puddle. Ludwig sprinted over to Feliciano to help him up on reflex, the door slamming shut behind him.

"Feliciano! Are you okay?" Ludwig grabbed the other's arm and pulled him up onto his feet. "Did you get hurt?" He wrapped his arms around Feliciano's waist and hugged him tight to his own body, ignoring the rain and his completely drenched clothes. "Where have you been? I was waiting."

Ludwig stood in front of the house, just glad that his Feliciano was finally with him again. Not releasing the other from his hug, Ludwig turned his head. "We should go inside. I don't want you to get a cold." As he stared the closed door, something very important dawned on him.

"The keys... The keys for the door are inside of the house..."

xxx

He wobbled as he was pulled to his feet, a little disoriented from his fall. "V-ve...huh? L-Ludwig!" He practically purred as he was pulled into a tight hug, giggling as he rubbed his face into Ludwig's chest. "I'm sorry, I woke up late, and then the traffic was really bad! You'd think people have never driven in rain before! I missed you so much! Are you okay? You haven't been working too much, have you? You've been eating and sleeping too, right?"

He couldn't even explain the joy he felt just being able to see Ludwig and feel his arms around him again. His heart fluttered in his chest as a blush spread across his cheeks, hugging back as tight as he could. His only response to Ludwig's statement was to bury his face deeper into his shirt.

...that was of course, until he mentioned the locked door. "...VE?" His head shot up, staring at Ludwig with wide eyes. "L-L-Locked out? Uwaaah! In the rain? Nooo! There's no pizza or pasta out here! And it's cold! I don't like the coooold!" He looked around them in a panic, squirming in Ludwig's hold. "W-w-we should call someone! L-like a locksmith or something!" Feliciano dug into his pocket for his cellphone, but found the thing completely waterlogged, unresponsive as he tried to turn it on.

"Veeee! L-Ludwig, what are we going to doooo? I don't want to be stuck in the raaaaain!" He shivered, huddling against Ludwig for warmth.

xxx

"Don't panic," Ludwig tried to cool Feliciano down, "Gilbert has a key for my house." He released the Italian from his hug. "Though we can not go and get the key now. The rain is getting too strong to just walk over to his house." Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's hand and made his way around the house to the backyard, pulling the other with him. "There is a pavilion in the yard. We can wait there until the rain calms and our clothes are dry."

Completely drenched and freezing, they arrived at the small house. "Get inside. I have blankets to keep us warm. And I can start a fire in the fireplace." Ludwig opened the door and let Feliciano in. "You better take off your wet clothes. I'll get a blanket." Ludwig closed the door behind him and started to rummage through the closet.

xxx

Feliciano allowed the man to drag him through the rain to the little house, tripping over his own feet as they hurried toward the shelter. He stumbled inside the dim room, a sigh of relief escaping his lips. "Ve..." Shaking his head out like a dog, he let out a forceful sneeze, rocking back on his feet. "Buh...I-I'm all wet now..." A second sneeze followed the first, making him wipe his dripping nose with a wet sleeve.

He didn't need Ludwig to tell him twice to take off his waterlogged clothes; he dropping his sopping bag onto the floor, not wanting to think about the pile of soaked clothes and various other things inside. Slowly, he peeled the wet jacket from his shoulders, dropping it to his feet in a wet heap. The scarf, his T-shirt, and his pants joined the jacket shortly as Feliciano stood stark naked in the cold, hugging himself and shivering.

His teeth chattered together, making it hard to talk. "L-L-L-Ludwig...V-V-V-Ve, h-h-ave y-y-y-you f-found the b-blankets yet-GAH!" He yelped as a crack of thunder shook the whole shelter, quivering in fear and too scared to move.

xxx

Ludwig ignored the thunder as he pulled a blanket out of the closet. "There you go." He wrapped it tightly around Feliciano's shoulders to keep him warm. "Go take a seat, I'll start the fire." Ludwig pushed him gently towards the small sofa in front of the fireplace and made sure that the Italian sat down before heading back to the closet and getting a few pages of old newspaper.

Dropping the newspaper into the fireplace he lit the paper with a match and put some logs on top, watching for a moment to make sure that the wood caught fire. "Now it will warm up soon." Ludwig picked up Feliciano's clothes from the floor and spread them over the back of a chair, setting them to dry by the fire.

He stripped off his own soaked clothes and spread them over another chair to dry. Then, he wrapped himself in another blanket and joined Feliciano on the couch with a towel in hand. "Don't worry about the thunder. Autumn storms don't last long here." He gently started to rub Feliciano's hair with the towel.

xxx

He plopped down on the couch after Ludwig's prodding, curling his legs up to his chest and into his warm cocoon of blankets. Feliciano sneezed again, still quivering. It wasn't because he was cold; he really didn't like thunderstorms. They reminded him of too many bad things, like gunfire, or car crashes, or the sound a plate makes when it's dropped to the floor with a big heaping of pasta on it.

The crackling fire cast a soft glow in the small room, making Feliciano feel a bit better. He watched Ludwig from his perch, his eyes peaking out from the blanket. "L-Ludwiiiig..." A rumble of thunder caused him to gasp, burrying his face in the quilts.

When he felt Ludwig sit down his arms shot out of the blankets, hugging the man tightly. His shaking stilled a bit with the man in his arms, comforted by the contact and the rubbing of his hair. He nuzzled his face into Ludwig's blankets with a sigh of relief. "Ve...Ludwig..." He smiled, just saying the man's name making him happy. "I missed you. A lot." He looked up at the German from under the towel on his head, pointing at his lips. "Where's my "Hello!" kiss?"

xxx

"Huh? ...Uhm. Oh yes. Of course..." Ludwig opened his blanket to hug Feliciano closer, wrapping it around both of them. "I'm sorry...I forgot about it." He leaned over and softly brushed a kiss against the lips of the man in his arms. The thunder outside rumbled again, this time louder. He could feel Feliciano tremble in his hold; Ludwig moved away from other's lips and tried his best to distract his lover from the storm outside.  
xxx

Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig's neck as the man let him into his blanket, smiling ever so slightly despite his trembles. He snuggled closer as Ludwig rubbed his back, the shivers slowly fading away as his eyes closed in content.

xxx  
"Your lips are still freezing." Ludwig frowned and hugged his arms closer around Feliciano. "I really don't want you to get a cold." Ludwig started to rub over the other's back to warm him up, his other hand wandering over Feliciano's shoulder to the back of his head. "Are you getting warmer yet...?" Leaning back to the other he kissed him again. Not a hungry, lustful kiss, but more of a soft kiss, an honest, loving kiss.

Yes, Ludwig had missed Feliciano. He was never a man of many words, nor was good in showing any kind of emotions. But the Italian was able to drag sides of Ludwig that were even unknown to himself, buried deep inside and hidden beneath his strict exterior.

Ludwig's face turned a soft shade of pink. Comfortable warmth settled in his stomach, crawling up his spine as he tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. His hand stopped moving and rested on Feliciano's back, comforting the man in his arms.

xxx  
He hugged himself closer to Ludwig as he was kissed again, pulling himself up to meet his lips. It had been too long since he had tasted Ludwig's lips; over three weeks was way too long. The Italian had to make up for lost time! Feliciano parted his lips in response to Ludwig, their breath mingling. His tongue peaked out to explore Ludwig's mouth, familiarizing himself with the feeling.

He was the one to break the kiss, panting slightly. Feliciano nuzzled his face into Ludwig's neck, smiling against his skin. "Ve...How come Ludwig is so warm...?" One of his hands trailed down the German's chest slowly. "You were in the rain, too...~" His hand stopped, palm coming to rest over Ludwig's heart. "...Could it be...this?" He smiled sweetly, a slight blush spreading across his cheeks. "Because Ludwig is so kind and strong...~" He bent down, resting his cheek against Ludwig's heart, listening to his heartbeat. The sound was so comforting, assuring him that yes, Ludwig was here again.

"...That's why I love Ludwig!"

xxx

Ludwig's blush spread further over his cheeks. The last time when Feliciano touched him this way he was tied up and helpless, but the marks from that day had faded away long ago, and Ludwig had missed his lover way too much to not allow him to be close to him now. His heartbeat sped up under Feliciano's soft touch, the warmth in his lower body raising.

"K-Kind...? I don't know if I would say I am kind..." Ludwig squirmed slightly from the unfamiliar compliments and moved his hand from Feliciano's head down to his shoulder, resting it between his shoulderblades. "But if you say so..."

A long moment of silence followed; the soft pitter-patter of rain on the roof and the crackling of the fire were the only sounds. Ludwig shifted, starting to feel like he needed to say something himself. "I...uhm...I'm not sure if I can find the right words." This was extremely embarrassing for the German, and he was grateful to not have eye contact with the man in his arms now. "Okay...I love you because..." He swallowed nervously, starring into the fire and searching for the right words deep in his mind.

Surprisingly to him, he found them instead in his heart. Taking a deep breath, he continued. "Because are you always... so alive." Ugh, that wasn't right. "I mean... You have so much energy. And care about everyone." Ludwig shook his head slightly. This wasn't working for him. His next words were merely a whisper through his embarrassment.

"I... I love the way your... hair curl... bounces up and down when you walk."

xxx

The Italian's body shook again, only this time it was with laughter instead of fright. "Ve, Ludwig is silly!" He wiggled his way out from under the man, looking up at him with a smile. "Really? You like how it bounces?" He laughed again, tossing his arms around Ludwig's neck once more. "That's silly!" He gave the German a peck on the lips, laughter brushing against his check.

"But I like how Ludwig is silly." He gave him another kiss. "And I like how he blushes when he says silly things." Another kiss. "And the way his brow crinkles when he's working, and the little smiles he gives when he's playing with his dogs. And the way his hands are so steady when he's decorating cakes." He punctuated each point with a kiss. "I love everything about Ludwig!"

Feliciano scooted his way onto Ludwig's lap, enjoying the feeling of flesh on top of flesh as their bodies touched. "I love Ludwig so much that I never want to leave Ludwig! I want to see him everyday!" His voice lowered, his smile becoming softer. "I don't want to be apart from you. So, I can stay with you always...right?" He tilted his head, smile transforming into a small pout.

xxx

Ludwig's face couldn't get any more red at this point. He growled at Felicano's comment. Silly? He tried his best to find the words to describe his feelings and Feliciano called it silly? "Don't make fun of me. I don't need to talk to you this way." Ludwig didn't have time to get annoyed tough. He was busy to meet the other's kisses and listened to the words that brushed over his ears.  
xxx

Feliciano gave Ludwig a quick kiss in apology, still smiling and shaking with giggling. "Ve, I'm sorry! I wasn't making fun of Ludwig; it just made me happy!" A blush spread across his checks. "I like when Ludwig say's things like that!"

xxx  
Exhaling the breath he was inwardly holding Ludwig tugged the blanket tighter over Feliciano's shoulders to make sure he was warm enough. "I guess... you can..." Still too embarrassed to make eye contact, he kept looking into the flames. "...You can stay with me...of course... Yes." Ludwig leaned his forehead against his lover's shoulder, trying to cool himself down and get his self-control back.

Feliciano's skin was warm and soft. The sweet Italian scent flooded his mind, settling in his senses and blurring his thoughts. Ludwig parted his lips, his tongue drawing across his lover's shoulder up to his neck were he placed light kisses. Sometimes actions could say more then words. But Ludwig wanted to use words now. Honest words from the depths of his heart.

Reaching the other's ear he licked it gently, whispering the only words he was sure he could say now without stuttering. "Ti amo, Feliciano."

xxx  
His smile only grew as Ludwig stuttered; he hugged him closer, grinning against his cheek. He hummed as Ludwig rested his head on his shoulder, content to stay their like this forever. The rainstorm was completely forgotten; the thunder had stopped, the only sound in the pavilion was the crackling of the fire and the sound of raindrops on the roof.

...not that he didn't enjoy the feel of Ludwig's tongue on his skin. It had been a while since they were intimate like this. The words brushed that brushed past his ear made a shiver run down his spine, his flush spreading down to his shoulders. He leaned back, taking a long look at Ludwig's face-his blue eyes filled with devotion and the blush still brushed across his cheeks-before leaning in, kissing Ludwig with earnest, their chests touching and heartbeats mingling.

"...Ich liebe dich, Ludwig. With all my heart."

xxx

Big, brown eyes glancing direct into his own, filled with honest love and adoration….The tanned cheeks so beautifully flustered…Ludwig couldn't help but touch them, brushing his fingertips over the warm skin down to the other's chin.

Feliciano's skin against his felt familiar and yet so exciting, his kisses and words pulling Ludwig further away from reality and right into their own little world, surrounded all the feelings they had for each other. Ludwig continued to kiss his lover, trailing his tongue over Feliciano's lips, letting it slide into his mouth to get more of this delicious Italian.

The warmth of their body's mingled like their breath and their heartbeats. Ludwig slid both his hands under Feliciano's blanket gently caressing the skin of his back from the shoulder and over his spine, down to his soft buttocks, the sensation causing him to let out a soft moan and pant slightly into the kiss. Ludwig had longed for this touch for the last few weeks, and now he wanted more.

xxx

Panting along with the blond, he pressed his body as close to Ludwig as he could. Fingers trailed down the German's sides, traveling up to gently brush against his cheeks, stroking Ludwig's strong jaw as he deepened the kiss, passion taking over him in the heat of the moment.

The soft touch to his behind caused him to gasp lightly, breathing into the man's mouth. Feliciano sucked Ludwig's bottom lip, a small, needy whine escaping from his throat. It had been too long since he could touch Ludwig like this, to taste Ludwig and to feel his warmth. He was addicted and intoxicated, and he needed Ludwig now more than ever.

He sat up on his knees, pressing Ludwig into the back of the cushions as his kiss became more demanding, begging Ludwig with no words. He rubbed his body against the man's chest, but his fingers were still gentle as they slowly traced over Ludwig's shoulders.

xxx

Ludwig had to tilt his head up to keep up with the kiss that was slowly growing in passion as Feliciano moved against him, gently pressing him back. Considering that Ludwig had complete control own body this time and he was sure he would be able to get leadership back whenever he wanted, he gladly allowed his lover to do so.

The soft touch on his shoulder's made him shudder, breaking the kiss in need of air. Panting against the other's lips, he started to move his own hands, roaming over Feliciano's back. He leaned against his lover's shoulder, kissing and licking before he gently sucked a bit of the skin into his own mouth, biting carefully to leave a visible mark. This man belonged to him. Ludwig would not share him with anyone else.

The light of the fire danced on the walls of the pavilion, bathing them in comfortable warmth. Ludwig let the blanket slip from Feliciano's shoulders, hoping he would be warm enough. The Italian's tanned skin was flushed adorably, only deepened by the warm glow of the fire. Ludwig could feel himself grow hard against Feliciano's body, the friction caused him to let out a soft moan of need into his lover's shoulder.

xxx

Feliciano moaned out at Ludwig's teeth on his shoulder, a warm tingling spreading throughout his body as the man sucked and teased the flesh. He began to grind against him more desperately, tiny moans getting caught in his chest as he panted, lips finding Ludwig's again, kissing him more hungrily the more aroused he became.

He broke the kiss when he needed air, resting his head against Ludwig's shoulder. With Ludwig's taste still on his tongue, he raised a shaky hand, sucking his own fingers with a moan. When they were thoroughly covered in saliva, he reached down to his own ass.

"A-ah..." Feliciano began to tease his own entrance, biting his bottom lip as he squirmed against Ludwig. One finger slid inside with a little effort, followed by a second one as he began stretching himself. "L-Ludwig..." His voice was breathless, moaning and grinding as he worked himself. Sliding his fingers out, he adjusted himself, sitting up to place himself over Ludwig's erection, the tip brushing against him. There was nothing but need in his voice, drawn out with every syllable. "Ludwig..."

xxx

Ludwig could only stare as he saw Feliciano working himself. Even the sight of his lover's fingers sliding in and out of his own body to prepare him for what they both were craving for weeks made Ludwig's blood rush hot through his veins. His length was dripping in need, coating his shaft in warm liquid.

"Are...You're sure you want that now...?" Ludwig's voice was hoarse from lust; he swallowed to clear his throat. "I mean... without lube..." Feliciano didn't need to answer; his actions spoke for him as he lined himself up over Ludwig's erection. The German let out a long moan at the sensation of his lover's entrance against the tip of his sensitive flesh.

"Ahh...Alright then…" He held onto Feliciano's hips with both hands and arched his back as much as his position allowed him. His shaft pressed against the tender flesh in a delicious way, causing Ludwig to gasp. "Ha... Aaah..." However, he couldn't reach up enough to properly enter Feliciano. It seemed obvious that the Italian would need to lead.

"You... Ah…You need to move...mi amore."

xxx

A choked whimper escaped his lips before he could stop himself, instinctively tensing up as Ludwig began to enter him. He let go of the breath he had been holding, trying to relax his muscles. He had never taken the lead like this; suddenly he felt apprehensive, unsure if he could do it despite the pain.

Feliciano nodded, mostly to himself to steel his nerves, before beginning to lower himself on Ludwig's length. His breath hitched, taking quick little gasps as the man's erection rubbed against him, stretching him further. His face screwed up with pain and concentration; the lack of lubrication allowed him to feel _everything_ as flesh rubbed against flesh.

He rested his head against Ludwig's as the moment stretched on, moans mixing in with whimpers as he finally had Ludwig fully sheathed inside of him. He paused, panting and shaking as he adjusted to the feeling, his own erection dripping.

"Ah...ah...Ludwig..." He tossed his head back as he moved his hips, pulling up until Ludwig was almost out of him before rolling them back down with a gasp, pain slowly transforming into pleasure. "L-Ludwig!"

xxx

Ludwig panted heavily, inwardly struggling to keep control. Feliciano's moaning found its way through Ludwig's dazed mind, the sound of his lover's sexy voice driving him to the edge of madness. The friction against his tight inner walls quickly made the German forget everything around him. The storm outside...The warmth of the fire...The blankets that had slid off their body's to leave them naked in the open air...Ludwig didn't care about any of it. Feliciano was the only thing that mattered right now.

"Ngh..." Ludwig's hand clenched his lover's hip while his other hand slid over Feliciano's back to hold on his shoulder. "Allmächtiger Gott... Feliciano..." Not able to hold back Ludwig arched his back to meet Feliciano's motion on top of him. "So verdammt... heiß..." Saliva dripped down from Ludwig's chin to the mark he had left on Feliciano's shoulder earlier; he leaned his head down to lick and kiss the red patch of flesh again.

"Move... Ah... On." Dark moans escaped his throat, desire threatening to take over. Ludwig wanted to flip his lover around and pin him down to the couch. But he forced himself to stay like they were now, if only for Feliciano's sake. "'Cmon... Faster. Ah!" He rolled his head back in pleasure. "Give me more!"

xxx

Feliciano closed his eyes, slack-jawed as he panted and lifted his hips once again. "Nngh!" He rammed his body down, crying out as the pleasure twisted his thoughts. "Ludwig!" He squeaked in ecstasy when Ludwig moved forward, burying his shaft deeper than he thought possible.

He had to pause, shivering and trembling as an unbelievable wave of pleasure washed over him. He could hear Ludwig's voice-it was the only thing he could hear besides his own heartbeat-but he couldn't quite make out what the man was saying through the haze. The tongue on his neck was encouraging, reawakening his lust and reminding him of his own throbbing need.

Despite the shaking of his knees, Feliciano managed to force his body to move, setting up a beat. He moved up and down Ludwig's erection as he moaned out his lover's name over and over again. Rocking back and forth, moaning out as the German rubbed against him in the most delicious way, he began to pick up the pace, bounces become more shallow as he focused more on creating that mind-numbing friction.

xxx

The tight heat that enclosed Ludwig finally drove him mad. Uncontrolled strong moans echoed through the pavilion as Feliciano set a steady beat. Words were lost in gasps, thoughts blurred away by lust.

Feliciano's throbbing erection pressed against Ludwig's stomach, the sweat on his skin causing a slick friction between them. Ludwig reached down and wrapped his fingers around his lover's shaft. He didn't move his hand; Feliciano's own motion caused the shaft to grind against his grip.

"Moan for me Felicinano..." Ludwig wasn't thinking of the words he was gasping breathlessly into the other's ear. "I want to hear you... Aaahh..." Desire rose more and more, nearly reaching the edge of release. Ludwig tried to hang on, clenched Feliciano's flesh in his hand as he desperately searched for purchase.

xxx

Gasping at the hand on his erection, it wasn't hard for him to fulfill Ludwig's request. "Ah! Aaah, Ludwig!" The combination of Ludwig's hand and length was too much; he screamed out in pleasure, hands scrambling down Ludwig's chest, fingers and toes curling as the feeling quickly became too much to bear.

"Ah! Ah! Ah! _AH!_" His motions became jerkier as his body twitched and trembled at the ecstasy bubbling through him, moving faster and faster as he neared his climax. "Ludwig! Ludwig! Ti amo! Ti amo!"

Feliciano slammed his hips down in a final desperate attempt and stars exploded in his vision, letting out a long, drawn out cry as he came, twitching and writhing as he threw his head back, riding out his orgasm.

xxx

Ludwig buckled against Feliciano and thrust up to meet his lover's rapid speed. The moans and gasps recalled in his head and drove him further to the edge until he couldn't stand it any more. Feliciano's length twitched in his tight grip, warm liquid dripped off his fingers onto his stomach.

He clenched Feliciano's hair with his free hand and pulled his lovers head down to catch him in a strong, demanding kiss. It only took one more powerful thrust, and Ludwig toppled over the edge. He sucked in air desperately as he released deep inside of Felicinao's tight heat with a long strong moan, gasping and panting into the kiss.

xxx  
Feliciano tried to meet Ludwig's kiss, gasping into his mouth as Ludwig explored. Through the fog of his aftermath, he felt Ludwig come inside of him, acutely aware of the feeling, sending a trembling throughout his body as he gasped at the sensation.

xxx  
Breaking the kiss in need of air he let his head fall back, closing his eyes, panting as he came back from his high. Ludwig let go of Feliciano's shaft and hugged his lover close to him, supporting him in the afterglow of their release. "God Feliciano..." Ludwig's voice was still slightly hoarse, "I've missed you so much..." He kept his eyes close, enjoying the feel of the other's body close to his own. "I've missed _this_ so much..."

xxx  
He collapsed against the blond, air leaving his lungs like a deflated balloon. Feliciano was completely _spent_; he didn't think he had ever felt this exhausted after sex before. But it had felt so _good_, almost better than he could ever remember it feeling. And what he remembered was pretty damn good.

Feliciano panted, breathing against his lover's chest as he enjoyed being held in his arms, closing his eyes and hugging himself closer, albeit a bit feebly. "Mmm...anch' io..." He wiggled up Ludwig's chest, burying his face in the man's neck. "Ve...Three weeks is too long..."he mummered softly against Ludwig's neck, resting his lips against his skin, "I haven't stopped thinking about you since the last time I saw you..." Feliciano sighed in contentment, placing a light kiss on his neck. "I'm so glad to see you again...~"

xxx

Ludwig caught his breath and rested his head on Feliciano's shoulder. He inhaled his lover's scent, enjoying the peaceful moment. Arms wrapped tightly around the Italian, he shifted his hips to pull out of him, hissing at the sensation of the slight friction. He sighed against the other's shoulder, listening to the sounds of their heartbeats and the crackling of the fire.

"I think the storm had slowed down..." Ludwig whispered his words, afraid of destroying their precious moment. "Once my clothes are dry enough I can go over to Gilbert's and get the key." Ludwig reached down to grab the blanket and pulled it back over Feliciano's shoulders. "But I guess we need to stay here for a while longer." He nuzzled his nose into the crook of the other's neck. "Not that I'd mind staying here..."

xxx

His only response to Ludwig's statement was to hug himself closer, a small sound of protest emitting from his chest. "Mmm, don't leave..." His voice was quiet as he fought off his fatigue. "I don't want...you to leave." Feliciano kissed his neck again. "What if you don't come back? What if you're not here..." he yawned, closing his eyes, "...when I wake up?" He smiled against his neck. "It _is_ siesta time..."

The combination of the warmth of the fire, the blankets, and Ludwig was quickly lulling him to sleep, the rain and Ludwig's heartbeat becoming his own personal lullaby. "Stay...please..." His body began to relax as he dozed off. "This is nice..."

xxx

"I can't go out now..." Ludwig's voice was quiet. "Even if I would want to." He did not move, holding Feliciano in his arms. "The rain is still too strong." Feliciano's breath against his neck had slowed down; he must've fallen asleep. It wouldn't make sense now to keep talking. Ludwig took a deep breath and let himself relax. He was surely tired himself, but he was not used to sleeping during the day. The German would just wait until his lover woke up.

Ludwig rested his chin against Feliciano's hair, inhaling his scent with every breath. Even if the Italian slept in Ludwig's bed almost every night, the German had never felt as close to him as he felt now. He had actually never felt so close to anyone else. "Keine Sorge... Ich gehe nicht weg." The crackling fire lulled Ludwig's thoughts into a warm daze. "Und ich werde hier sein wenn du aufwachst." He gently kissed Feliciano's hair. "Verprochen." Yes…Ludwig would stay and hold his lover until he woke.

* * *

_'Ti Amo' = 'I love you'_

_'Ich liebe dich' = 'I love you'_

_'So verdammt heiss' = 'So damn hot'_

_'Allmächtiger Gott' = 'All-mighty god'_

* * *

_Overdose on sexiness? XD Well, they both might need a bath soon, don't they? :3 *hint-hint, points at the next chapter*_

_Keep holding on please, there is much more to come._


	9. Bubble bath of love

_I am REALLY sorry for taking so long this time. ;; But we were pretty lazy... I mean busy these days._

_Please, read and enjoy..._

* * *

His first instinct when he first began to stir was to snuggle closer to the warmth surrounding him, nuzzling his face into the source. "Mmm..."

His second instinct was to wonder where he had exactly fallen asleep. Feliciano opened his eyes, blinking off his sleepiness. "...hmm?" Slowly he began to realize where he was; he looked up, smiling brightly at Ludwig.

"Buon giorno, Ludwig..." He yawned, readjusting his position in the German's arms in order to rest his head in the crook of his neck, giving him a kiss. "You really stayed...I'm so happy..." The Italian sighed happily, hugging the man as tight as he could. "Ve, so everything wasn't a dream...I was a bit worried, heh heh~"

He rubbed the sleep out of his eyes with the back of a hand, peering over Ludwig's shoulder. "Ve, did the storm stop? Does that mean we have to leave?" He squirmed a bit, hiding his face in Ludwig's shoulder. "This place is nice, though..."

xxx

Ludwig had dozed off himself but he snapped awake immediately as he felt Feliciano shift in his arms. He first glanced at the clock on the wall; even if Ludwig hated to waste time with things like useless naps, there wasn't much else he could do than wait. Well, it was not that late, at least. His second glance was to the fireplace; the fire was nearly down, just a soft glow that still warmed the pavilion.

"The storm is over, I guess." He answered Feliciano's question. "And the rain is not that strong any more." Ludwig shifted and gently tried to get his lover off himself. "Evening is coming up, and it might become dark soon. I better go get the key so we can go in." A slight blush spread over his cheek as he realized his current situation. "I... need a bath." Ludwig sighed, suddenly feeling exhausted. "And dinner..."

xxx

Feliciano made a sound in protest to Ludwig trying to disentangle him from his arms, making no move to remove himself from the embrace. If anything, he hugged him tighter, curling up onto Ludwig's lap. "Ve...I don't want to go, Ludwig~ Just a bit longer, please?" He covered his neck in kisses, squirming a bit against Ludwig's movements. "I haven't seen you in so long! And if we go inside you'll get distracted by something like work, or someone will call you and you'll leave me again..."

xxx  
Ludwig managed to get Feliciano's arms off his body and held his wrists so he couldn't hug him any more. "We can't stay here forever." Finally getting up, he picked up the towel that he had dried off Feliciano with earlier. He cleaned a bit of the sticky mess on his stomach before throwing the towel to his lover to clean himself with. "I'll get the key real fast. Please get dressed while I am gone" Ludwig got dressed himself with his still slightly damp clothes. "And I don't really need to work the next two days..."

xxx  
Feliciano watched Ludwig move about the room, letting out a soft sigh. "Ve...if you leave, you can't be gone long, okay? Because I'll miss you every second! And if you're gone too long, then..." Feliciano hummed to himself, thinking of an appropriate punishment. "Then I'll get my big brother to come over! Or I'll invite Roderich over and he'll scold you for being so wasteful!" He sat up, fixing Ludwig with a pout. "So, don't be gone, long okay? And kiss me lots and lots before you go, too!"

xxx  
Feliciano's half hearted try to threaten him just made him smile. Like Lovino or Roderich could scare him. It might be annoying, but not really a threat for the German. "No Roderich or Lovino please." He lowered his voice to a soft whisper. "When I come back I want only you to be here." He sealed his statement with a long, loving kiss before he opened the door and left the pavilion to get the key.

xxx

Feliciano melted under Ludwig's kiss, watching the man at he left. When the door closed a ragged sigh escaped the Italian; he already missed him! He took the towel, cleaning himself up without much vigor.

Tossing the towel to the ground, he curled up, still able to feel Ludwig's warmth on the couch. Not that it made much of a difference; he still missed the man. It was irrational, he knew, but it didn't stop the sighs as he curled tighter, trying to imagine what Ludwig's warmth felt like. It was much lonelier in the shelter without him.

But...Ludwig did say that he had two days without work. Those would be two days he couldn't afford to waste.

xxx

Coming back from Gilbert's did not leave Ludwig in the best mood. His annoying brother has made fun of him the entire time for his messy clothes and the fact that he had locked himself out of the house. He had to make his brother a few painful promises to even get the key from him, like paying the bill for Gilbert's next alcoholic escapade.

Ludwig entered the pavilion and found Feliciano curled up and naked on the couch. "Didn't I tell you to get dressed while I was out to get the key?" He didn't feel like arguing with the Italian now. The rain had slowed down but it was still strong enough to soak Ludwig's clothes again. "It is too cold to run around naked now."

The German closed to fireplace to cut off the fire. He wanted and _needed_ a bath. The fact Feliciano didn't listen to him annoyed him just more. "Come on. I want to get in the house as fast as possible." He grabbed the other's clothes and threw them over to him. Picking up Feliciano's drenched bag he waited at the door for the Italian to get ready.

xxx

His head shot back up when Ludwig walked back into the room. He peered over the couch with a smile. "Ludwig! You're back!" He smiled lazily, completely glancing over Ludwig's irritation. "I'm sorry~" He squeaked as the German tossed his clothes over to him, the still damp shirt landing on his head.

"Ve~ Okay, Ludwig~" He wiggled into the shirt, wincing at the pain in his back and the coldness on his skin. "Brr!" Pants soon followed, but he forwent the jacket and scarf, instead draping them over his shoulder.

"Ludwig!" Feliciano ran up to the man, giving him a tight hug. "Heh heh, you're all wet! We should go so you don't get a cold!" He reached up on his tipy-toes, giving Ludwig a kiss on the jaw. "And then I'll make you something delicious to eat, since you've probably haven't eaten well since I've been gone! Ah, I guess we should take a bath first, though."

xxx

Ludwig took Feliciano's hand in his own and rushed through the rain over to the house without commenting on one of the other man's words. Of course a bath would be great now and of course he was hungry but first he wanted to get back into the warm house. He unlocked and opened the door getting into the house as fast as possible.

"There we are." He dropped Feliciano's bag down onto the hallway floor and led the other man to the bathroom. "Uhm…We should bathe together..." He fumbled with Feliciano's shirt to help his lover out of his clothes. "Then neither of us will get a cold and we'll be done faster." Once he pulled the wet shirt from Feliciano, he undid his own clothes and filled the bathtub with warm water. "And when we are warm and clean we can have dinner."

xxx

Feliciano shook out his hair like a dog, letting Ludwig tug off his shirt, wiggling out of his pants as well; he shivered and giggled, still giddy from the day.

"Ve, I'll make you something good for dinner Ludwig~" He peered into the water, enjoying the warmth of the steam. "Oh! We should take a bubble bath!" The Italian bounded over to the cabinet, rummaging through the shelves. "Ve, does Ludwig even have bubble bath? Hmm..." He finally produced a bottle of hand soap. "This will do!" He hopped back over to the tub, pouring in the majority of the bottle before Ludwig had a chance to protest. The tub began to fill with bubbles, almost flowing over the edge.

"Yay!" He turned off the water and slipped his feet into the tub, tugging on Ludwig's hand "Come on, come on! Get in!"

xxx

"Bubbles...?" Ludwig sighed at Feliciano's childish behaviour. "I actually thought more about just getting warm and clean." But there was nothing he could do against it since the other had already flooded the bathtub with soap. Seemed Feliciano had won again.

He carefully stepped into the tub and sat down, wiggling his feet on both sides of Feliciano and leaning back to make sure they both had enough space in the warm water. Letting out a content sigh, he closed his eyes and relaxed. Though, he already knew that the contentment would not last for long considering who he shared this bath with.

xxx

"Heh heh! You can get warm and clean with bubbles too, you know!" He wedged himself between Ludwig's legs, completely fascinated by the bubbles in the water. The room was filled with laughter as he began to make piles of bubbles, sculpting and giggling as they they slowly morphed into unrecognizable shapes. "Plus, bubbles are really fun, ve!"

He picked up a pile in his hands, blowing at them and causing the suds to tumble away. "I can't remember the last time I had a bubble bath!" He picked up another pile, staring at if for a second before squirming around to face Ludwig.

"Ludwig, look!" Feliciano plopped the pile on Ludwig's head with a giggle. "Now you have a hat!" He tilted his head, inspecting his work. "...It looks good." The man gave a nod, face completely serious...before he broke out in tinkling laughter again.

xxx

Ludwig didn't react to Feliciano's playful demeanor. He kept his eyes close and let the warmth of the water fill his mind and warm up the numbness of his body from the rain. But when his childish lover placed some of the fluffy bubbles on his head Ludwig frowned and opened one eye. "A hat...?" Feliciano burst out in laughter and Ludwig could only sigh. Okay. Fine. He would play the other's game.

He wiped away the bubbles on his head with one hand, then placed his other on Feliciano's head and pushed him down to duck him under water. He immediately removed his hand so the other could lift his head out of the water. "Aww, honey..." Ludwig gently blew across Feliciano's face to free it from the bubbles. "You are completely soaked..." His lips twitched into something that you could call a smile.

xxx

Feliciano was too busy laughing to notice Ludwig's hand on his head. "Ve?-ACK!" The Italian let out a shrill squeak as his head was dunked underwater; he flailed for a moment before flinging back up as Ludwig let go, coughing and spitting up water. "Veee!" He stuck out his tongue, eyes tightly shut against the water and bubbles dripping down his face. "That was meaaaaaan, Ludwig!"

He blinked a couple of times after Ludwig had blown the bubbles out of his face, still pouting. "Meanie, meanie!" Feliciano pounded at Ludwig's chest with his fists half heartedly, the giggles soon returning. "You're such a meanie!" He turned his back to him with a sniff, turning his nose into the air pompously. The smaller man tried not to laugh, but his shoulders shook from the effort.

Feliciano began to play with the bubbles again, humming to himself. "Ludwig, look, look!" The Italian turned around to face the blond, smiling brightly. He had placed two lumps of bubbles on his chest. "Now I'm a girl!"

xxx

"Oh..." Ludwig lifted an eyebrow, looking down at Feliciano's chest. "Miss Vargas. It is a pleasure to meet you." He took one of the other's hands into his own and pressed a soft kiss to the back of it. "I hope you will agree when I ask you out for a romantic dinner tonight." Ludwig pulled at the hand to draw his lover closer to himself. "And I'll promise to be a gentleman, my lady."

Leaning over he caught Feliciano's lips in a kiss, and with his free hand, wiped away the bubbles for his chest. He broke the kiss and gave a nod at the sight of his lover's now clear chest. "You don't need to be a girl... " A gentle smile drew across his face, placing a kiss on Feliciano's forehead. "I love you just the way you are."

Taking Feliciano's face in both his hands he glanced into the other's adorable golden eyes. "You are perfect Feliciano..."

xxx

Feliciano's breath caught in his chest when Ludwig lifted his hand, shivers traveling down his spine when he felt the soft lips touch his skin. He hadn't expected Ludwig to play along, but the way he spoke made the brunet squirm, a blush spreading across his tan cheeks.

He melted under Ludwig's kiss, eyes closed as he leaned closer to the blond, unaware of his hand on his chest. The Italian opened his eyes, and looking down as the kiss was broken, his mouth slightly open in as he took in the man's words. He stared back into his lover's blue eyes, dumbfounded. Was Ludwig serious? He didn't mind that Feliciano wasn't a girl? At all? "A-ah..." A fierce flush spread all the way down to his shoulders.

"R-really...?" He continued to stare, seeing the honesty in Ludwig's eyes, before tears started to roll down his cheeks, a huge smile spreading across his lips. "I-I'm so happy! So happy to hear that..." Despite his best effort to convince himself otherwise, he had always wondered if Ludwig would have liked him better if he was a girl. It was a nagging thought in the back of his mind; what if Ludwig was resentful? But it seemed like his worries were for nothing.

Feliciano threw his arms around Ludwig, burying his face in the German's shoulder. "Thank you! Thank you, thank you!" He didn't know what else to say.

xxx

Ludwig hesitated for a moment. "Feliciano?" He hadn't expected such a reaction, caught off guard as his lover turned their playful game into something so serious. "I... I mean it." Ludwig wrapped his arms around the other's slim waist, holding him close to his own broader body. "I really love you like you are..." He didn't know what else to say. But words might not be necessary.

"Hmm..." Ludwig leaned back into the warm water gently pulling his lover with him, arms still gripped tightly around him. He started to place soft kisses onto the other's neck, moving his lips down over the soft skin until he reached Feliciano's shoulder. He paused a moment to enjoy the scent and flavour of his lover's smooth, tanned skin before he let go of it.

"I'd love..." Ludwig whispered low and husky into Feliciano's ear. "To be with you now..." He placed a soft kiss onto the man's ear. "Is that okay?"

xxx

He allowed Ludwig to pull him down with him, aching against him as his neck was assaulted with kisses. Feliciano kissed at Ludwig's neck himself, tongue sliding across the contours of the powerful muscles in his shoulders, tracing every line that he could reach.

The Italian shivered at Ludwig's lips on his ear, the powerful voice causing heat to spread through his body, his arousal already twitching. "...Per favore..." He leaned up, bringing his lips to Ludwig's. "Please..." Lips parted, his tongue sliding into Ludwig's mouth.

Feliciano broke the kiss shortly afterward, kissing at Ludwig's neck again. "I-I don't want to be apart from Ludwig...so please..."

xxx

"Ah... Okay." Ludwig placed one hand on Feliciano's chest, pushing him gently back against the bathtub. "Just relax... I'll make you feel really good." He didn't stop kissing his lover's chest, trailing his tongue over the silky skin. Feliciano didn't taste like normal, he noted. The water and soap had washed away all the usual Mediterranean flavour.

Ludwig paused at one tender nipple to suck and nibble on it lightly, moving his head over to pay attention to the other nipple. "Hmm..." The blond placed both his hands on Feliciano's butt, gently cupping the soft flesh as he lifted the other's hips out of the water. He kissed further down, lifting one of Feliciano's legs over his own shoulder.  
xxx

Feliciano whined as Ludwig pushed him back, the teeth on his nipples causing his breath to come in little gasps. One hand gripped Ludwig's shoulder's tightly as the other gripped the edge of the tub, most of his body lifted out of the water, balancing on the edge as Ludwig draped one of his legs over his shoulder.

xxx  
"Is this okay?" Ludwig trailed a line of butterfly kisses over his lover's inner thigh and down to toward his destination. "I don't want you to get cold..." Holding one hand under Feliciano to stabilize him, he wrapped his index finger and thumb around his lover's already half hardened length before slowly trailing his tongue over the tip. Ludwig focused on his task, moaning slightly as he felt the flesh under his lips twitch.

He wanted to make Feliciano feel good. Nothing else mattered. Ludwig parted his lips and took the head of his lover's erection into his mouth, enjoying and savouring the sensation. He wanted to hear Feliciano's sexy voice moaning and crying out in pleasure as he started to suck on the tip, low moans escaping his own throat.

xxx  
"Mmm...I-I'm fine..." The Italian tossed his head back as Ludwig kissed his thigh, moans bubbling in his chest. He was definitely not cold at all; how could he be, when Ludwig's touches were making fire run though his veins? The tongue on his tip almost made his free leg give out, the moans finally escaping his throat. He could only grip Ludwig tighter as the German took him into his mouth, twisting and twitching and moaning.

"Ah...!" Feliciano wanted to wrap his arms around Ludwig but he was too afraid to lose his grip on the tub. Instead he settled for buckling his hips toward the warmth, more sweet moans ripping from his chest. "M-more, L-Ludwig...! Ah...p-please..." Saliva dripped down his chin as his jaw was left agape, his skin already flushed from the pleasure.

xxx

Feliciano didn't need to beg for more. Ludwig would make sure he would get everything he wanted and needed. He let go of Feliciano's now fully erected length for a moment, only to wrap all his fingers around the shaft. "Oh sure... I'll give you whatever you want."

Ludwig trailed his tongue over the shaft form the base up to the tip before he took it into his mouth again, now tasting his lover's essence on it. Moving his head down, he swallowed Feliciano's pearly need along with his saliva, trying to get used to the taste. The shaft in his mouth was warm and he could feel it throb in desire as he pressed his tongue against the silky skin, slowly bobbing his head up and down over the full length, setting a steady beat.

He could feel himself growing hard, gently curling his fingers over Feliciano's back as he held him in place. "Hmm..." Ludwig moved and sucked with more urge now, wanting the room to be filled with Feliciano's needy moans.

xxx

Feliciano couldn't hold on to Ludwig anymore; both of his hands gripped the edge of the tub as his other leg slid across the bottom of the tub, trying to find purchase, his toes curled from the pleasure. His back arched forward and he stared at the ceiling through heavily-lidded eyes, mind fogging over.

"Aaah...aaah...D-dio...haa, il mio dio..." Feliciano gasped as Ludwig began to suck him deeper and faster, almost threatening to fall out of the tub without Ludwig's arm around him. "Ah!" He curled forward, panting against Ludwig's neck as he trembled against the luscious torture. "Aaaah! Ludwig, nngh!" He could feel the telltale tickling in his stomach, but he resisted the urge to come, wanting to feel Ludwig around him as long as he could.

"L-Ludwig, aaah! I-It feels s-so good...!" Moans cut him off as he tossed his head back again, panting and drooling. "T-Too good-AH! I-I'm going to c-come a-already, aaah...!"

xxx

Ludwig didn't slow down at Feliciano's words. His lover's pleasure only stirred his own need. He bobbed his hand and head down and took as much as possible of Feliciano's length into his mouth. The soft tip brushed against his throat and almost made him gag. Ludwig would swallow this time; there was no other option, since he didn't want to have his lover's release flooding their bathwater.

He didn't move his head any more, just pressing his tongue against the shaft and massaging it with his lips, causing extra sensations as he sucked at the length, swallowing all the need that continued to drip from the tip. "Ngh..." Ludwig arched his back, craving attention for his own desire. But he would be patient now. It was Feliciano's turn.

xxx

It seemed like his pleas fell onto deaf ears, Ludwig's actions only causing him to moan more, all of Feliciano's complaints dying in his throat. It really did feel _too_ good; it was a useless battle, no matter how hard he gripped the table, or how much he twisted his body or bit his lip or panted.

"Ludwig! Ludwig! Aaah! Aaah! AH!" Feliciano couldn't hold it back any longer. He came in Ludwig's mouth with a long moan, trembling from the force of his orgasm. He was certain he would've fallen out of the tub if Ludwig wasn't holding him.

He looked down at the blond, mouth still open as he panted. "A-ah...I-I'm sorry, L-Ludwig...I c-couldn't h-hold it..."

xxx

Ludwig tried hard not to breathe as he felt Feliciano's thick liquids flooding his mouth. It was not as much as Ludwig had expected, considering that the Italian already came one time today, but still enough to fill Ludwig's mouth with all of its taste. He waited until Feliciano was no longer twitching before moving his head back and swallowing all of it down. The blond licked the last droplets off Feliciano's length to keep the water clean; the disgusting taste was even stronger directly on his tongue, and Ludwig couldn't help but shiver at the flavour.

"It is okay..." Ludwig shook his head. "I don't mind." He took Feliciano's leg from his shoulder and let him down back into the water. "But there is still something that needs to be done now..." Ludwig leaned over to Feliciano, making sure his own erection brushed over his lover's leg to prove his point. "Isn't it?" He smiled and kissed Feliciano's neck before he pulled at his arm to turn him over, his back now out of the water.

"Hmmm..." He kissed his lover between his shoulder blades. "Are you sore from earlier...? Or can I just keep going?"

xxx

Feliciano didn't resist being turned around, still panting and disoriented from his first orgasm. The touch on his back brought a purr like moan from the Italian's chest, arching his back like a cat toward the soft lips. "I-I...ah...I'm okay..." The Italian gripped the edge of the tub again, resting his head on the rim. "...I said two weeks w-was a long time, didn't I..." He took a deep, shaky breath to steel his nerves. "I want to be with Ludwig all I can..."

He smiled tiredly to himself, letting out a small laugh. "B-besides, I want Ludwig to feel good, too! A-and if Ludwig feels good, then I feel good, and everyone is happy!" He craned his head to look at Ludwig. "S-so, d-don't worry, and give me lots more kisses, okay? A-and tell me you love me..." The smile still lingered on his lips. "Because I love Ludwig...!"

xxx

"Kisses...? Ludwig slightly hesitated from the thought. "Now? I still taste like you..." But by the look in Feliciano's eyes, he could tell that his lover wouldn't mind. Without more words he leaned toward the other and caught him in a strong, demanding kiss as he lined himself up. Relaxation and warmth of the water had prepared the Italian enough and Ludwig was able to enter him without much effort.

"Ha... AH. Hgn, Feliciano." Ludwig was surprised that he could slide in so easy. But the delicious tightness and heat that surrounded his length was still the same. He pulled back, causing friction. "Hmm... Ah. This is so good..." Ludwig wrapped one arm around Feliciano's waist and took hold on the edge of the bathtub with his other hand.

The water nearly splashed out of the bath as Ludwig thrust back in, the power of his motion pressing Feliciano against the wall of the tub. "Aaah... AH! God... So hot..." Ludwig kissed his lover's back again, a bit of saliva connecting his lips with the soft skin they just touched. "I love you... My deary..." His voice was dazed by lust and hoarse into Feliciano's ear. "Feliciano... My love."

xxx

His breath caught in his throat as Ludwig entered him, a low moan escaping his lips into Ludwig's mouth. The pain was minimal this time, the water around them and their previous activities had already relaxed his muscles and softened his skin enough, but the sheer amount of pleasure was the same. "A-ah...!"

The ease of Ludwig's entrance only caused him to enter him deeper from the first thrust, stars already dancing at the corners of his vision. "Haa...! I-Is i-it...? I-I'm g-glad i-it's g-good...Aaah!" His words were lost as Ludwig thrust back inside of him with much more vigor, only breathless moans coming from his throat. Feliciano was pushed against the tub, his newly awakened arousal rubbing against the side.

He gripped Ludwig's forearm with one of his hands while his other hand reached back to grab a fistful of his hair as Ludwig kisses his back and whispered his name in his ear, only causing his moans to become louder. "Ah...! I-I love...Lu-Ludwig...t-too!" He arched back, driving Ludwig deeper into him. "AH! L-Ludwig...! M-More...I-I w-want m-more of...Lu-Ludwig!"

xxx

"Oh God, ...JA!" The next thrust got even deeper and Ludwig's low moans filled the room in the heat of lust and desire. "I'll give you... Haaah... Everything of me..." Ludwig held on his lover for dear life, thrusting in and out, no care for the water that splashed out of the tub. "All you want. ...AH!" He slid all the way up to hit Feliciano's most sensitive spot inside.

Oh, how Ludwig love the fact that Feliciano was so easily turned on. All these sexy noises his lover made drove Ludwig to the edge of madness. He could never get enough. Ludwig wanted to devour every inch of this delicious body, claiming him, marking Feliciano as his own property and make his little Italian moan and gasp even more.

Ludwig increased his pace even more as he felt himself coming closer to his end. Driving his lover down with deep, powerful thrusts, he leaned over Feliciano's neck and bite down on his shoulder. He didn't want to hurt the Italian, only add another delicious sensation. Ludwig moaned out at the next thrust and breathed hot against his mark.

"Feliciano... Ah... Ich kann nicht... länger." Ludwig was about to lose himself in a long moan, trying to hold on as long as possible, getting as much of Feliciano he could.

xxx

Feliciano screamed out in pleasure as Ludwig hit his sweet spot, his body twisting and trembling as pure ecstasy burned through his veins. His hands clawed at any part of Ludwig they could reach, desperately trying to find something to hold on to as his mind was reduced to a white hot blur.

He barely noticed the man's teeth on his shoulder, already too focused on the feeling of Ludwig moving inside of him, moaning louder with every thrust. Everything just felt so _good_; he had no idea how he had managed to last two weeks without Ludwig. He was flushed from head to two with the heat of desire, his whole body melting under Ludwig's attention.

His breath hitched as he felt himself teeter over the edge again, unable to fight off the tingling in his stomach much longer. "Ah! Ludwig! V-Vengo! Vengo-AH!" One last powerful thrust was all it took to send him spiraling, coming over the edge of the tub as he moaned out, tossing his head back.

xxx

Ludwig slid himself as deep inside as possible as he came hard inside of Feliciano, flooding his lover with all the love and passion he had to give. There was nothing else he could think; only the feelings they had for each other, wanting to be one, giving all their being to the other gladly and being paid back with pure love.

He still held tight onto Feliciano as he panted heavily for air, trembling and shuddering in the aftermath of his powerful release. "Ahhh... Good lord..." Ludwig finally opened his eyes and caught his breath, looking down at the man in his arms. The Italian seemed so weak and breakable under Ludwig's much larger and stronger frame.

The German pulled out and sat back in one smooth move before he gently spun his lover around to face him. "Feliciano..." Ludwig pulled the other man towards him and hugged him close to his chest. "We messed up the water..." Still holding his arms tight around Feliciano, he leaned his head down and licked at the red mark. "I think we should take a shower."

xxx

Feliciano could have sworn all of his limbs had turned into rubber at this point. He hung limp in Ludwig's arms, panting and gasping for breath as his body shook from exhaustion, the blur of his orgasm slowly receding from his mind.

To make a long story short, the Italian was completely pooped.

He managed to find the energy to wrap his arms feebly around the other when he was pulled into a hug, resting his head against the other's shoulder. "...veee..." The sound came out more like a sigh than anything else, Feliciano closing his eyes and enjoying Ludwig's warmth.

"...were you lying when you said you would take me out to a romantic dinner?" He tried to laugh but it came out more like small, breathless puffs of air against Ludwig's neck. "...because I-I don't think I have the energy to make you anything anymore, ve..." He tried to make a move to stand up, but the shaking in his knees wouldn't allow for that. "...I don't even know if I can make it to the shower, eh heh..." Feliciano nuzzled his face into Ludwig's shoulder with a sigh.

xxx

Still holding Feliciano tight to himself Ludwig stood up and lifted his lover into his arms. "I don't think we will go out tonight." With shaky legs he carefully stepped out of the bathtub and got under the shower next to it. "It is still raining... And I am kind of tired myself." Carefully putting Feliciano down, Ludwig kept his arm wrapped around his lover to support him. "Maybe we can just order something for dinner."

Ludwig reached and turned the knob to let the spray of warm water flow over their exhausted yet satisfied bodies. "For today we should just eat and sleep." He placed a soft kiss on his lover's forehead. "But we have a whole free day together tomorrow. I'd love to get a home-cooked breakfast." Ludwig relaxed his tired muscles under the warm water. "I'll clean the bathroom... Will you order food?"

xxx

Feliciano leaned against Ludwig as the spray from the shower washed over them, grateful for the other man's strength as his legs still wobbled. "Ve, I'm okay with ordering something...sleep sounds good, too..." The Italian was known for sleeping, but in all honest, he had not slept very well during his time away from Ludwig. He sighed in content as Ludwig kissed his forehead, still clinging to him for support.

"Ve, I can make you whatever you want for breakfast tomorrow! Just tell me! I'll even wake up early to make it!" Or at least try to. He almost never woke up early enough to satisfy the German's standards, and the exhaustion he felt now was not helping. He slowly twisted in Ludwig's arms, letting the warm water wash down his chest. "Ve, I can order food! Don't worry about it!" Actually, Feliciano wasn't so sure about that either. His German was nonexistent at best and completely terrible at worst.

But, he would try his best.

xxx

Ludwig titled his head back and let the water rinse over his face, still holding Feliciano tight as the other man twisted around. "I'd like roast potatoes for breakfast." Ludwig softly kissed Feliciano's shoulder as he reached over to turn off the spray. "And you can order pasta for dinner if you like. All the waiters in the pizzerias here speak Italian..."

He let go of his lover after he made sure the Italian could stand on his own legs before reaching over and grabbing a big fluffy towel and wrapped it around the other's sore body. "We have been enough wet for today." With a soft smile, he carefully dried Feliciano completely off before he got himself a towel.

"And something else..." Ludwig leaned closer to his lover and whispered gently into his ear. "You don't need to get dressed for the rest of the day." He brushed a soft kiss onto the others earlobe. "I wouldn't mind."

xxx

Feliciano couldn't help but let out a happy sigh when Ludwig soothed his fears; he wouldn't have to struggle with German AND he got pasta? He was practically on cloud nine as Ludwig dried him off, humming happily.

And the words the German whispered in his ear only helped to improve his mood. He squirmed in his excitement, giggles bursting from his chest as he twisted around to give the man a soft kiss on his lips, smile still spreading across his cheeks. "I'm glad you don't mind because I wasn't planning on getting dressed anyways, ve~" He wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck, giving him a longer, deeper kiss before breaking away, making sure to add a little wiggle to his stride as he skipped out of the bathroom, on his way to find a phone.

The German being as organized as he was, it wasn't very hard to locate a phone, finding one perched on the man's desk. He flipped through the phone book that had been sitting under the phone, skimming through the German until he found the most Italian place he could. He quickly punched in the numbers, flinching a bit when a brisk German voice greeted him from the other end.

"C-ciao! C- come ti va?" In a panic, he reverted to Italian when German failed him. There was silence on the other end for a moment, then a shuffling noise, until a "Pronto?" greeted him on the other end. He sighed in relief, speaking in bubbly Italian and ordering pasta for the two of them and arranged to have it delievered before hanging up. The man said it would be about forty or so minutes before the pasta arrived, so Feliciano wandered into the living room, jumping onto the couch with a giggle while he waited for Ludwig.

xxx

Ludwig got plainly dressed in jeans and a shirt and cleaned the bathroom, though not as thoroughly as he would normally. When he was done, Ludwig made sure to answer the door for the pasta before Feliciano even could get the idea to answer it himself, as naked as he was.

The two spent the rest of the time eating and chatting before going to bed early, tired from the day.

* * *

_'Per favore ' = 'Please'_

_'il mio dio' = 'my god'_

_'Ich kann nicht länger' = 'I can't hold out longer'_

_'Come ti va ' = 'How are you'_

_'Pronto' = 'Quick'_

* * *

_That's it for now. The next chapter might also take a while to come since vacation is coming up soon. But we are already working on it. And it is the wait worth. I promise._

_Next chapters' location... The kitchen. 8D_


	10. Let's play a love game

_This update took long, didn't it? XD But hey, it was summer break and we were being lazy, like you are supposed to be during summer. And we were also busy with other writing stuff. But that is almost done and we put our focus back to the Trainings Camp. :3_

_So, as always, enjoy the new chapter. owo_

_Side way note: It is now one year ago that we started to write this piece of fluffy smut. And we are still not done._

_

* * *

_

The sun was already lighting the room as Ludwig woke up. He squirmed a bit and immediately felt Feliciano's familiar warmth snuggled against his back. Ludwig turned around with a soft smile and hugged the other man close to himself, gently kissing Feliciano's forehead to wake him up. "Guten Morgen..."

xxx

The first thing he noticed as he slowly came to was the warmth surrounding him; he instinctively snuggled closer to it, unwilling to open his eyes. He fought to shake off his waking and fall back to sleep...until he felt soft lips on his forehead and a murmured voice that made his heart skip a beat.

He finally opened his eyes, blinking away his sleepiness as he stared at Ludwig's chest. When he was awake enough to realize he was wrapped in the man's arms, he looked up, a radiant, albeit sleepy, smile spreading across his lips. "Buon giorno, Ludwig..." He wiggled closer to the German, sliding his arms around his middle and hugging him tight.

"Did you..." his train of thought was broken by a huge yawn; Feliciano nuzzled his face into Ludwig's chest before continuing, "...ve, did you sleep well? I dreamt a lot about Ludwig..." The Italian's voice was thick with sleepiness; he let out another big yawn. "...oh. I promised to make you breakfast, didn't I...? "

xxx

"Yes..." Ludwig pulled Feliciano closer to himself. "You promised breakfast." He took a deep, still sleepy breath. "But you don't need to hurry." Gently caressing the soft skin with his thumbs Ludwig enjoyed the remaining warmth of the bed and refused to get up immediately. "And I promised to kiss you a lot, didn't I?" leaning his head down he caught Feliciano's lips into a gentle kiss.

Ludwig kept kissing his lover for a few seconds before he broke the kiss and nuzzled his face into Feliciano's brown curls. "Seems the rain from yesterday is gone." He took another deep breath to inhale the other's alluring scent. "If it is dry enough outside I can rake up the fallen leaves in the backyard today." Ludwig wrapped one of his legs over Feliciano's and entwined their bodies even more to become close as possible. "Shall we do the work together and spend the day outside?"

xxx

Feliciano responded to the kiss as eagerly as he could, considering his sleep-filled mind. The kiss did help him to wake up a bit, though, causing him to erupt in tired giggles when Ludwig broke away, nuzzling his face in his hair.

The Italian enjoyed the closeness between them, closing his eyes and rubbing his face into Ludwig's chest. He had missed waking up next to Ludwig more than anything. ...Well, almost more than anything. It was close to the top of his list, along with the kisses and the hugs and the sex. And eating pasta together, too.

"Ve, but I like it here..." The prospect of yard work didn't seem as fun to him as other things they could spend their day doing. He curled closer to the warmth of Ludwig, mumbling into his chest. "Maybe if you give me more kisses, then I'll make you breakfast and we can work in the yard." He scooted up, giving the man a kiss on the collarbone. "Convince me~"

xxx

Ludwig smirked against Feliciano's hair. "I think I can convince you to work in the yard with me today." He flipped over on top of the other man and shifted his position until they were face to face. Then, he grasped both of his lover's wrists and pinned them down above his head. He teasingly grinded his lower body against Feliciano's, pressing him down into the bedsheets with his full body weight.

"You know..." Ludwig focused his glance on Feliciano's big brown eyes, making sure the other won't be able to break the eye contact. "Because if you won't join me in the yard, I will not kiss you today." He lowered his head down and brushed his lips over the other's, merely touching them. "And I will not hug you." Ludwig gently squeezed the wrists in his tight grip. "Oh, and training is also not a bad way to spend the whole day..." He smiled down at his lover with a devious glint in his eyes, knowing he currently had full control over the Italian.

"Well…what is your opinion about yard work now?"

xxx

"V-ve!" Feliciano was certainly not expecting the sudden movement from the man, squeaking out in surprise as Ludwig pinned him to the bed. He struggled feebly against the tight grip on his wrists, gasping out when Ludwig began to rub himself against his lower half, his eyes wide with surprise.

"A-ah..." He bit his lip, unable to look away from his lover's bright blue eyes, a dark flush spreading from his hairline down to his shoulders. He gave up on struggling, instead opting for trying to keep his breathing under control. "N-ngh...!" Feliciano lie panting for a moment, flustered and unable to find any words through the static in his mind.

"L-Ludwig..." He took another gasping breath, a small pout on his lips. "Y-You better kiss me and hug me today..." He paused before continuing. "I-I guess...yard work is better than training, ve..."

xxx

Ludwig looked down at his lover, his eyes still locked with the adorable big brown orbs of the other. This kind of raw dominance felt so good once in a while and Ludwig loved to see Feliciano's face so flustered and submissive. "So it is yard work for today." He loosened his grasp at his lover's wrists but kept holding them on place above the Italian's head. "That's a good boy." Leaning down he gently brushed his lips over Feliciano's lingering there for a few seconds to catch his lover in a soft kiss. "If you do a good job I'll pay you back with a lot of kisses and hugs." Ludwig kissed along the other's jawline and stopped at his ear. "And I'll say 'I love you' as much as you want to hear."

He finally let go of Feliciano's wrists and let his hands slide down over the other's arms to his shoulders. "And _maybe_ I'll let you decide what to cook for dinner." Ludwig continued to kiss his lover's throat, licking down to his shoulder where he paused to brush his hot breath over the crook of Feliciano's neck. "But that depends on how good the roast potatoes are, which I'd love to have for breakfast." Moving his head up Ludwig locked his eyes with Feliciano's again and shifted to get a bit of his weight off of his lover. "And I hope to get breakfast soon, because if I don't, I'll devour you instead..." With that, Ludwig nibbled and tugged gently at Feliciano's bottom lip.

xxx

Even though the grip on his wrists had left, Feliciano found himself unable to move as Ludwig kissed and touched him, his breath stuck in his throat. There was something about Ludwig that made him even weaker than before, especially when the man was like _this_. Every light touch from Ludwig's hands caused him to tremble and flush, and every kiss made his hips inadvertently buck up.

He met Ludwig's gaze again through heavy eyelids; he was trying his hardest to pout, but the pants and whines he couldn't help but mewl out was making it hard. "Y-you're..._mean_. S-stop teasing...you meanie..." He moved his arms down to hug himself tightly to Ludwig, craning his head up to kiss him back hungrily.

He broke the kiss a few moments later, finally able to manage the pout he had been trying to muster. "...y-you're lucky I promised you this breakfast, or I wouldn't make you anything!" The corners of his lips twitched as he tried not to smile, his pout only becoming more intense from the effort. "But I probably taste better than the mushy potatoes you like, ve..."

xxx

"Hmm...?" Ludwig lifted his eyebrows as he looked down at his lover. "Better than potatoes? Are you sure?" Sliding a bit lower he kissed the place right between Feliciano's collarbones. "It seems I have to try that out." Teasingly slow, Ludwig kissed, nibbled and licked down the other's chest until he reached his stomach. "Maybe I should just cover you in mashed potatoes..." He brushed his hands down over the Italian's sides, avoiding touching his nipples. "Then I'll lick it off... Hmm... That sounds so delicious." Smiling against the skin, he let his breath flow over Feliciano's stomach. "Or I could sip beer out of your navel..." Holding his hands at his lover's hips, he slid his thumbs simultaneous across his navel before drawing circles around it with his tongue. The fact that Feliciano slept naked was extremely helpful right now, since it allowed Ludwig full access over the body underneath him.

Giving a fast kiss at the stomach Ludwig lifted his body off of the others and glanced up to meet his lover's eyes. "But right now I'd just like breakfast." Rolling onto his own side of the bed Ludwig turned his back to Feliciano and sat up, putting on his jeans from yesterday. "As I said. Roast potatoes for me." Done with his pants Ludwig stood up and turned back to his lover to brush a soft kiss onto his warm lips. "And please get dressed." He walked out of the bedroom over to the bathroom for. "Meet you in the kitchen in a few minutes."

xxx

"Ah!" His breath caught in his throat again as Ludwig assaulted his chest with kisses. Feliciano's blush returned two-fold when his fogged mind processed the words that brushed over his stomach, the breath he had been holding escaping his lungs in a needy whine. He would like nothing better than for Ludwig to lick him clean from head to toe; the very thought making him pant and squirm.

...but, as soon as Ludwig planted the thought in his mind, the kisses ended and Ludwig got up, leaving him in the cold. "V-ve?" He managed to struggle into a sitting position, mouth agape with an unvoiced complainant while he watched Ludwig walk to the bathroom, left in silence when he closed the door. Feliciano's blush only got more vicious, his pout turning to a real one as he slammed his fist half-heartedly onto the bed. "Meanie!" He made sure to yell loud enough for the other to hear before stalking out of the bedroom, not grabbing his clothes at all.

The walk to the kitchen barely cooled him down at all, the blush still on his cheeks from Ludwig's teasing. He began to get things out to cook breakfast, mumbling to himself. Opening the cabinet to get a pan, he paused, spying something pink and frilly. "...ve?" He pulled the object out, finding it to be a very small and feminine apron. He blinked, a bit confused as to why Ludwig would have something like this, but then immediately remembered that Ludwig DID have quite the mischievous older brother; didn't he get Ludwig something like this every year for his birthday?

As Feliciano looked at the apron longer, he couldn't help but to smile, a plan formulating in his head. Well, Ludwig wasn't the only one who could tease. He tied the apron over his naked body, the cloth just barely long enough in the front to cover himself. He giggled, skipping off to finish his preparations.

xxx

Ludwig couldn't help but smirk on his way to the bathroom as he heard Feliciano's soft voice yelling after him. Meanie... Well, they had the whole day, right? And considering how easily turned on Feliciano was, Ludwig was already sure it was about to become a very pleasant day. It was not like Ludwig was planning on ruining all their time with yard work.

A few minutes later Ludwig entered the kitchen. His hair was thoroughly brushed and his clothes stern as always. He already heard Feliciano rummaging in the kitchen so he was sure his breakfast would be ready soon. He looked over to his lover and opened his mouth to greet him, but no more than a surprised gasp came out of it. Ludwig's brain stopped working for a few seconds before it restarted very slowly.

Where the hell did the Italian find this apron? Ludwig had made sure to hide his slightly kinky things well, so nobody would figure out his secret perversities. Ludwig was a man after all. Even if he wouldn't show his fantasies as openly as Arthur or Francis, for example, did not mean they weren't still there deep inside of him.

Ludwig would've never asked Feliciano to wear this for him, but the other man did now. And it looked so unbelievable sexy on him. The pink bands of the small apron tickled over Feliciano's soft buttocks with every motion and Ludwig could only stare at the alluring slender body in front of him, his face flushed and his rapid heartbeat threatening to burst through his chest. Within a few steps Ludwig was behind his lover and pinned him against the counter with his lower body from behind, his hands pressed against the counter on both of Feliciano's sides.

"When I said 'get dressed'..." Ludwig's voice sound hoarse and low, his breath trembling against the other's ear. Maybe the German was as easily to turn on as Feliciano... "... I actually meant more than just an apron..."

xxx

The hot breath against his ear made a shiver run down his spine, but the small smirk on his lips managed to remain. "Ve? Really?" He pushed back against Ludwig with his hips, making himself enough room to wiggle around to face the man, fluttering his eyelashes as he looked up. "Because I think an apron covers plenty...don't you think?" The Italian accented his statement by reaching up, tracing a finger across the German's lips. "Just think of all the delicious things hidden by the apron..."

Feliciano tugged Ludwig's collar, bringing his face closer. He still had to reach up on his tip-toes to bring his lips inches from Ludwig's, barely brushing them against the other's. "...but the only delicious thing you're getting right now is breakfast!" His face broke out in a wide grin; using every reserve of restraint he had (because he would've liked nothing more than to have forced Ludwig to screw him right then and there), he managed to slip under Ludwig's arm and out of his grip. The brunet pranced away with a giggle while making sure to swing his hips as much as possible, the apron swishing around him.

He went to stand by the stove, flipping the potatoes he had been preparing. "You said you wanted breakfast, right?" Feliciano tilted his head back to shoot Ludwig with a sweet smile despite the devilish glint in his eyes. "So I'm going to make you breakfast, ve~" He hummed to himself, completely focused on the potatoes.

He would show Ludwig two could play at this game.

xxx

The words and actions he got from Feliciano only made Ludwig's excitement grow even worse. His mind was caught between the thought of ripping the apron off of Feliciano's body and yelling at the man for even wearing it, and the thought of just lifting this ever so deliciously silky body up to the counter and screwing his lover to the point were he couldn't do anything else than moan and scream for more.

But Ludwig's personal pride didn't allow him to give in so easily. Feliciano wanted to play? Okay, but Ludwig wouldn't make it easy for his naughty little Italian. "Ah. I guess you are right." The German collected the last bit of composure he had left to keep his voice steady, but he couldn't get the hoarse tone out of his voice. "It is time for breakfast now." He turned around and walked over to the kitchen chair, taking a seat and pretending he had lost interest in the actions of the other man.

The blond watched Feliciano a few moments as he sat. "Although..." Ludwig squirmed slightly in his chair. "It is always so warm in the kitchen when the stove is on..." Tugging on the hem of his tank top, he pulled it off his body in one smooth move leaving his chest bare. "I'm getting so hot." He stroke one of his hands down over his chest to his stomach and leaned his head back while he ruffled his hair with his other hand, messing it up. "Haa... This is better."

xxx

Feliciano couldn't help but gape at the German stripping his clothes, his gaze nothing but predatorial as his eyes roved over his chest, swallowing hard. "A-ah..Ve, I-It's a little...hot..." He forced himself to turn away if only for fear that the potatoes would burn, his smile quite strained at this point. Dammit, Ludwig was good at this game! He bit his lip as he absently stirred the potatoes, feeling like he had already been checkmated. He squirmed; he had already begun having a little "problem" after his wake up call, and this wasn't helping at all.

He turned off the stove in silence, still pouting and trying to resist pouncing on the other man. First removing the potatoes from the heat so they wouldn't burn, Feliciano walked over to the sink to start a pot of coffee. He grabbed the pot and the strainer, turning on the water to rinse them off. However, he turned the water pressure up too high and ended up getting the front of his apron soaked. "Ve!" He dropped the pot in the sink, shaking the water off his hands. "Aw...The apron-!" He stopped himself, his pout twisting into a smirk.

The brunet started to rinse off the pot again, turning up the water as high as he could. "Aw, vee~!" Feliciano turned off the water, backing away. "Aw, I'm all weeeet~" He turned around to face Ludwig with a pout, holding his arms out. Water dripped from his fingertips and down his chest, and the apron clung to his curves. "Veee..."

xxx

Ludwig couldn't help but let out a muffled moan at the sight of Feliciano in the soaked apron. The proof of other man's own excitement was poking deliciously through the pink fabric, bulging from the apron. Ludwig swallowed and focused his sky-blue eyes directly on his lover's face. "Aw… I hope you don't get a cold..." He sat up, giving up on controlling his voice. Ludwig's next words sounded hoarse and low, lust clearing shining through. "But I must admit you look really sexy this way..."

He unbuckled his belt and pulled down the zipper of his pants. "The way you cook... And cut the potatoes..." He licked his lips and closed his eyes for a moment while he slowly pulled down his boxers to expose his already half hardened length. "You are turning me on." He opened his eyes again to look back at Feliciano, Ludwig's index finger slowly trailed over his own erection from the base to the tip.

"Keep making breakfast." Resting one hand on his chest to brush his thumb over his own nipple, Ludwig wrapped his hand around the throbbing shaft and started to stroke himself, keeping his full focus on the other man. Soft moans started to escape from his throat. "I will…just sit here and watch."

xxx

Feliciano had to remind himself to breathe after a long moment, making a strangled noise as he took a quick intake of air. Well, there were no worries of him catching a cold; his body was on _fire_, burning from the inside out. "D-Dio...che delizioso..." The words came out barely above a whisper as he let out the breath he had been holding once again. Suddenly, Feliciano didn't care much for coffee, and the potatoes on the stove were completely forgotten. All he could do was squirm, wanting with every fiber of his being for Ludwig to touch _him_ like he was touching himself.

The Italian forced himself to turn away (even though his eyes lingered as long as they could) so he could breathe properly for a moment. He squeezed his eyes shut, but couldn't escape from the sound of Ludwig's deep moans, causing shivers to travel down his spine. How could he cook like this? It took all of his strength not to jump on Ludwig right now, and his body still trembled with the effort.

Feliciano opened his eyes. He had to get Ludwig to touch him, he had to get him to kiss him and screw him right _now_. His eyes rested on the cabinets, body moving of its own accord. He wasn't sure what he was looking for, but it didn't take him long to find it. "Haa...V-ve, Ludwig likes bland things for breakfast..." He turned around to face the man again, a jar of strawberry jam in his hands. "...but we Italians prefer something...sweeter."

Feliciano opened the jar, tossing the lid to the floor. "I'm sure Ludwig might enjoy something like this once in a while...ve?" He stuck his finger into the jar, reaching up and drawing it down his tongue. "Mmm..." He licked his lips, leaving traces of jam there. Once again, he stuck a finger into the jar, this time running the finger slowly down his chest, leaving a thick sticky line. "...Am I more delicious now?" Two fingers went into the jar, drawing them back up to his lips. Feliciano began to lick at his fingertips before sticking them into his mouth, moaning appreciatively.

xxx

_Snap_. That was it. Ludwig lost the game. He was up on his feet and by Feliciano within mere seconds. Grasping the other man's wrist, he pulled the hand away and pressed an open-mouthed kiss onto his lover's mouth, licking and sucking off all the jam that lingered on those delicious, full lips. The taste of strawberry mixed with the flavor of Italian skin; Ludwig was long gone, unable to form any kind of words.

Moaning and panting, he dropped onto his knees and licked the jam off Feliciano's tanned chest, and trembling hands folded away the apron to expose the alluring sight that was hidden under it. Ludwig's middle finger found its way into the jar, finger now covered with sweet, sticky jam. Panting and staring, he smeared it over the full length of Feliciano's erection. "Best..." The words came out with every slight moan of hot breath. "breakfast..." A fast glance of lust filled blue eyes into brown eyes that were glimmering with desire. "ever..."

Ludwig trailed his tongue over Feliciano's throbbing shaft with a long dark moan, licking up all the jam he had trailed there. Reaching the tip he sucked the head of the hot flesh into his mouth, savouring the taste and scent of the jam mixed with the sweet flavour of his lover's need until only the taste of pure skin was left.

Up on his feet again, Ludwig grinded his lower body against Feliciano, leading the other's hand to his own arching erection. Then he wrapped his own fingers around Feliciano's shaft and started to stroke it gently. Blue eyes meet brown eyes again in an intimate, passionate glance. "Touch me... Like I touch you..."

xxx

Feliciano had no objections to Ludwig pulling his fingers out of his mouth, responding eagerly to the kiss. He moaned as the German licked and sucked all the jam off of his lips, moans turning into little gasps of pleasure as he moved down to his chest. "A-a-ah! L-Ludwig..."

He didn't notice the man's finger slicking into the jar, and barely had time to register the finger drawing the sticky spread across his erection before his thoughts were disrupted by a white hot cloud of pleasure, a cry of pure ecstasy escaping his lips as Ludwig licked the jam off. He managed to keep his fingers wrapped around the jar long enough to drop it on the counter instead of the floor, his now free hand tangling in Ludwig's hair as the man sucked him clean.

Feliciano was left trembling and panting when Ludwig finally relented, breath hitching as the man grasped his erection in his hand. Feliciano managed to met Ludwig's intense gaze as his own hand was guided to the German's erection; he grasped him obediently, his still sticky fingers sliding up the shaft jerkily as he moaned. "Lu...dwig...! H-ha...!" He pressed himself closer to the man, struggling to keep his hand moving throughout his own blur of pleasure. "H-ha...f-feels s-so...good...!" He began to suck on the man's shoulder, trying to keep his mind together.

xxx

"Haa..." Ludwig moaned at the touch of Feliciano's fingers moving over his throbbing shaft. "You are such a damn tease..." Desperate to give his lover all he needed, Ludwig slid his middle finger into his own mouth licking and sucking it until it was covered in saliva. Then he pressed his body against the other's and increased the pace of his stroking on Feliciano's length while he reached around the smaller man with his free hand.

Cupping his lover's soft buttocks, Ludwig slid his wet finger between them and carefully stroked Feliciano's entrance until the tender flesh was relaxed enough to let him enter. Ludwig wriggled his finger inside, moving it gently in and out to cause friction. "I'm going to give you the full package, Feliciano..." Ludwig focused his mind on his lover, away from his own need and the hand around his own shaft as he worked with both his hands on Feliciano.

Finally, to make it complete, Ludwig grasped Feliciano's curl with his teeth and sucked it into his mouth, twirling the hair around his tongue. "All you need my love..." Ludwig had now hold of every erogenous zone on his lover as he allowed himself to flow into the situation, low moans mixed with his lover's gasps and made him near his peak faster then he wanted.

xxx

The hand running down his erection was one thing, and paired with the finger teasing him from the inside, it was almost impossible for Feliciano to focus on anything else besides Ludwig's touch, the hand rubbing across Ludwig's length slowing to an almost standstill. However, combined with the stroking, the teasing, and the tongue twisting his curl, it was _unbearable_ for him to try to focus on anything else. There was no way he could concentrate on Ludwig's erection; both of his arms shot around him, hands and nails scraping across Ludwig's back as Feliciano screamed out in pure bliss.

He twisted and writhed in Ludwig's hold, trying to find anything to bring him back to reality and keep him together a bit longer, but he was falling and falling fast. "Ah! Ah! N-no...-AH! F-Fermati! Aaah, tr...troppo...Lu-Ludwig! Haa! Ludwig!" Feliciano finally slammed back down to Earth, moaning out his lover's name as he came, trembling and gasping for air as his aftermath took him.

xxx

Ludwig didn't need Feliciano's hand on his length; the noises his lover made were enough to keep him on edge. But the sight of Feliciano's orgasm was what made Ludwig fall over the edge. He glanced down between their heated bodies, his mouth hung agape as he saw the ribbons of white shooting out of the other's erection and flowing warm over his hand. Feliciano's cry of release tingled in his ears as Ludwig came himself with a breathless long moan right next to his lover's earlobe.

Ludwig's legs felt numb as he stood there panting and breathing heavy, his hand still wrapped loose around Feliciano's slowly softening shaft. "... Feliciano..." One deep breath to clear his throat and calm down his still husky voice; "My potatoes..." Ludwig managed to turn his head and kiss the other's flushed cheek. "... They are cold now..." He let go of Feliciano's flesh still in his hand and leaned his forehead lovingly against the other's shoulder as he embraced Feliciano for a gentle hug.

xxx

Feliciano had no energy to move or respond; he could only pant, still clinging to Ludwig as he continued to tremble. Slowly, the fog began to lift from his mind, enough that he could register the cool kiss on his cheek and Ludwig's arms wrapping around him.

His grip around the man loosened a bit; he buried his still flushed face into Ludwig's neck, breathing out a sigh. "V-Ve..." The Italian was all for breakfast, but he couldn't find the energy to be hungry anymore, let alone the energy to cook. "I-I guess I could make more, v-ve..." Feliciano brushed kisses across Ludwig's neck, snuggling himself closer. "Eh heh...y-you've had to wait a long time for the breakfast I promised you...sorry!" He could help to smile deviously against his neck, little giggles bubbling behind his lips. "...although, we could finish that jar of jam, ve..."

xxx

Ludwig just smiled and slid his finger into the jam and licked it off slowly with a soft moan. "That sounds good... But I guess you better take a shower." With that, he released his lover for their hug without breaking the eye contact. "I will make a new breakfast." He might not be as good at cooking as the Italian, but with all the jam Feliciano had all over himself he needed a shower more then Ludwig. The German would go and shower _again_ after breakfast.

"I'll try my best to make you a sweet breakfast just like you prefer it." Ludwig got himself a kitchen towel to clean himself up and washed his hands to get himself busy with preparing breakfast.

xxx

"Ve, but I was supposed to make _you_ breakfast!" He gave the man a half-hearted pout. "You can make what you like, I don't mind! Even if sweet things _are_ better..."

He bounced over to Ludwig, reaching up to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Ve, make me something delicious, I guess! I'll be right back!" The brunet wandered down the hall, headed for the bathroom. Feliciano knew he needed a shower, but the prospect just didn't seem as fun without the German. The Italian stripped off the apron before hopping into the shower, turning the knobs and letting the hot water wash over him. He could help but to sigh happily at the warmth, enjoying it for a moment before grabbing the soup, scrubbing extra hard to get the jam off.

After a few long moments of letting the water rinse the soup away, he turned off the shower, climbing out and grabbing a towel. He barely rubbed the cloth over himself before running out of the bathroom, almost falling onto his face when he slid to a halt in the kitchen, his body still mostly wet and hair still dripping. "I'm done~ All clean, ve~"

xxx

Ludwig just warmed up the roast potatoes Feliciano already made. It would be a waste to throw them away and make new ones. For his lover he made a few pieces of toast with the strawberry jam they had abused for immoral use earlier. Putting up coffee he waited for the potatoes to warm up again as Feliciano appeared in the kitchen. Ludwig could just catch him before the Italian slid on the floor and fell on his face.

"I can see that you are clean now." A faint sigh left him. "Now you just need to get dry." Pretty sure Feliciano would dry himself off properly now, Ludwig pulled the towel from his lover's body and started to rub the other man's brown curls. Sometimes Ludwig thought Feliciano did this on purpose so he had a reason for the German to take care of him. No normal man would be able to stay strong and healthy if they lived like the Italian did. Making sure his sloppy lover was completely dry, Ludwig let go of him and shot the smaller man a slightly stern glare.

"Now go and get dressed. I want to start with the yard right after breakfast. We already wasted enough time." With that, he turned around and poured two cups of coffee to set them on the table by their plates of breakfast. "And hurry up. Breakfast is waiting."

xxx

"Ve~" He hummed to himself in content, rocking back and forth on his toes as the German dried his hair thoroughly. When the man finished and gave him a strict glare he could only meet it with a smile, little giggles bursting from his chest. "Eh heh~ Okay, captain!" He gave Ludwig a sloppy salute, trying his hardest to form a manly scowl. It lasted about three second before he started to giggle again, skipping away from the man.

Feliciano went to get his overnight bag from Ludwig's room, unzipping the bag to grab some clothes...just to find _all_ of his clothes were still wet from dropping the bag in the puddle the previous day. "Ve..." He would have to wash them, but for the moment he just spread them all out on the floor to dry along with the few other things he had brought with him. However, that still left him with nothing to wear for the moment.

He stood up with a pout, putting his hands on his hips. After a moment of thought, his eyes roamed to Ludwig's dresser, a smile forming on his lips.

Feliciano returned to the kitchen a few minutes later, clothed in one of Ludwig's shirts and a pair of Ludwig's pants, both of which were too big for him. He had rolled up the sleeves of the shirt to his elbows and tucked it into the pants, actually remembering to wear a belt for once. He even had to roll up the legs of the pants, looking quite comical. "Ve, I'm dressed~" He sat down at the table, grabbing a mug of coffee.

xxx

Already busy with his own breakfast Ludwig looked up as Feliciano appeared in the kitchen again, finally dressed. But somehow Ludwig didn't find the sight of Feliciano dressed in his clothes amusing. In his opinion they had have enough fun for now. "You are dressed in the clothes I wanted to wear in the yard later." A slight frown spread across Ludwig's face. "But since your own clothes are still wet you can keep this outfit for now." He took a sip of his coffee. "At least until your own clothes are washed and dry."

Ludwig was done with his breakfast quickly. He was itching to do something useful. "Please hurry with your food." He stood and put his plate into the sink. "I want to start working." With nothing more, he left the kitchen to put Feliciano's clothes into the washer so he would have dry and clean clothes when they were done with the yard.

* * *

_'Guten Morgen' = 'Good Morning'_

_'Buon Giorno' = 'Good Morning'_

_'Dio che delizioso' = 'God, that's nice'_

_'Fermati!' = 'Stop!'_

_'troppo' = 'To much'_

_

* * *

_

_We are working on the next chapter which will actually be epically long because it has some actual storyline and some kind of plot. :'D You may look forward to it. owo_


	11. Fallen leaves

_Crap. This took us freaking long to finish. xD Sorry about that. But we make up for the wait with a special kind of chapter. owo Starting direct where the last chapter ended. This one has plot, is really long compared to the other chapters and the actual act is different to the usual acts. And I kinda would like to ask for reviews since I wanna know what you think about it. XD I dunno how it turned out this time._

_You may now read and enjoy._

_**EDIT: I now put up a better warning for this chapter!:**_

_If you have read the whole chapters until this one, you might have already understood that this story is mainly about sex. But for this chapter (and only for this one) I boost the warning for M-rated material. The actual act of this chapter turned out pretty rough. if you dislike kink, bondage and BDSM in general, you should read this only until the middle and then skip the sex._

_

* * *

_

"Ve, okaaaaay~" Feliciano watched Ludwig leave the room with a slight pout, turning back to his food. Looked like their fun times were over for the meantime; the German seemed bound and determined to do yard work. "Boo...yard work's still no fun, Ludwig..." He mumbled to himself, nibbling on his toast with a sigh. Oh well. He would be good for now to get Ludwig in a good mood. He smiled to himself, finishing his toast in a few more ravenous bites, devouring his potatoes and chugging his coffee as quickly as possible, licking his lips and wiping his fingers on his borrowed pants before trotting out of the kitchen.

Feliciano headed outside to wait for Ludwig, shivering slightly against the brisk fall wind. The storm had almost stripped all of the trees of their leaves, leaving the ground covered in reds and browns. Racking wasn't on list of things he would consider fun, but at least the leaves were pretty. He hopped of the porch, kneeling down to poke the leaves. Despite the storm, the leaves seemed decently dry. He rolled up the sleeves of his shirt again, the much-too-big fabric rolling down his arm.

xxx

Since Feliciano was now wearing what Ludwig originally was planning to wear today, the German didn't change his clothes. Instead, he just finished the laundry before walking out of the house to start work. On his way to the yard he was sure to grab a rake, a bucket, and Feliciano's jacket; the Italian had forgotten to take it with him, of course.

With a slight sigh, Ludwig joined Feliciano in the yard and placed the jacket on the other's shoulders. He leaned the rake against the fence of the yard and gave the bucket to his friend. "It would be better if I rake up the leaves and you pick up the apples off the ground from under the tree over there." Ludwig tilted his head into the direction of a big apple tree. "We can make apple pie later if you pick all the apples."

This task should be easy enough for the Italian so Ludwig could focus on his own work and wouldn't have to worry about over the other man the whole time.

xxx

Feliciano squeaked in surprise when Ludwig draped the jacket over his shoulder, looking up at the man. "Ve~ Grazie, Ludwig!" He straightened up, putting his arms in the sleeves of the coat before Ludwig handed him a bucket, looking in it curiously.

"Apples?" Sure enough there was an apple tree where Ludwig had pointed, a bunch of apples laying around its roots from the previous storm. He hummed happily when Ludwig mentioned apple pie, a huge grin spreading across his lips. "Eh heh! Okay, I'll sure to get a bunch of yummy apples then and we can make a really big pie!"

He reached up on his toes to give Ludwig a peck on the cheek before skipping off to the tree with a giggle, swinging the basket in front of him. There were tons of apples at the base of the tree. "Veee...I don't think all these will fit" He sat the basket next to him, picking up an apple and inspecting it. It looked fresh to his discerning eye; no bruises or scars could be seen. He decided that it must have just fallen recently, so he put it in the basket. He picked up another one and immediately dropped it with a squeak. "E-Eeeeww..." _That_ one had to be sitting on the ground for a while; it was squishy and had bugs crawling out of it. "Ve, g-gross..." He picked it up carefully and chucked it over the fence. Feliciano continued on that way, picking and chucking while singing softly to himself, happily focused on his task.

xxx

Ludwig was slightly glad he was able to get Feliciano to do something useful. It was something that did not happen often, so it was satisfying. Moreover, the Italian was pretty good in the kitchen, so they would have delicious pie for dinner. Maybe this would turn out to become a good day at all.

Raking up the leaves thoroughly, Ludwig focused completely on his own task. He occasionally would peek over to Feliciano from the corner of his eye to make sure that the Italian was still working instead of sneaking away to take one of his useless siestas.

It took Ludwig almost an hour until all the leaves from the yard were piled up into a neat mound. He turned around to Feliciano, voice as loud and strong as always to make sure the other man could hear him. "I'm going to get the wheelbarrow for the leaves. Just keep on working, I will be right back." Without waiting for an answer, Ludwig left the Italian in the yard.

xxx

Feliciano had worked diligently for about ten or fifteen minutes, but as the hour dragged on, he found himself growing sleepy; lots of work always made hims sleepy and there were _so_ many apples to go through...He had began dozing off, rocking back and forth on his heels as he kneeled by the last few apples until Ludwig's call caused him to snap back to reality, head turning toward the voice.

He watched Ludwig walk off and tossed the last few good apples into the bucket, standing and stretching his achy joints. "Veee...that was more work than I thought it would be..." But at least Ludwig was done with his job as well, so maybe he would pay attention to him now. He picked up the bucket after a little bit of a struggle, apples overflowing from it, and began to stumble his way over to the pile of leaves Ludwig had raked.

"Veeee, that's a lot of leaaaaaaves~" He dropped the bucket down next to him, standing on his tip-toes to get a better look at the pile. It looked like ever single leave in the yard had been methodically dumped into the pile; it was bigger than Feliciano himself. "Wow~ It looks kinda comfortable~" Before he could think about how much of a bad idea it would be to ruin Ludwig's hard work, he found himself jumping into the pile, rolling around in the leaves and giggling madly. "Eh heh heh! Leaves are actually more fun than I thought~" He tossed some above his head, watching them float gently back to the ground.

xxx

Ludwig came back with the wheelbarrow but immediately dropped it down into the grass as he saw Feliciano rolling around in the pile of leaves like a dog. All the work Ludwig had done within the last hour was completely ruined. All the leaves he wanted to put into the wheelbarrow were now spread over the grass like they were before he had started to work. Ludwig stood silent for a few seconds, starring at the Italian for a moment.

Then something snapped inside of him. With a few strong steps he was by Feliciano and grabbed him by the collar to pull him out of the leaves. "What do you think you are doing?" His voice was filled with anger, sounding more like a captain yelling at his subordinate then a man talking to his lover. "You ruined ALL the work I did!" He shoved Feliciano away from himself with more force than he had planned to use.

xxx

Feliciano was still in ignorant bliss until Ludwig had forcibly lifted him out of the leaves, a small cry emitting from his lips when he noticed how livid the man was. Well, Ludwig had never taken well to having his work destroyed; as he looked back at the mess of the pile he had made, Feliciano could safely say he had completely mutilated all of his hard work.

"Ve, Ludwig I'm so—" His words were cut off as Ludwig pushed him away, causing him to stumble and almost fall back into the leaves. He began to laugh nervously, trying to lighten Ludwig's mood. "Ve, I'm sorry, Ludwig~ The leaves just looked so comfortable and I haven't had a siesta yet today so I was really tired and then they turned out to be really really fun and maybe you should try it to and…and…"

He began to tear up, disheartened by Ludwig's stern expression. "Veeeee, Ludwig, I'm really really sorry! Don't be mad! I-I got all the apples, see?" He pointed to the bucket nearby. "I-I-I'll make you a big apple pie, a-and I'll help you rack the leaves again! Veeee, just don't hate me I'm sorry! I'm soooooorry, veeee!" He hugged Ludwig tightly, looking up at him, his eyes begging for forgiveness.

xxx

None of Feliciano's pitiful excuses helped to lighten Ludwig's mood. "Now I have to redo ALL the work!" He peeled the Italian from himself and struggled hard against the hug. "Go away, Feliciano!" Ludwig pushed hard against the other man's chest to make his point clear. Then he turned around and picked the rake and started to rework what he had done earlier, frustration causing him to be rougher.

"Just go away and do something useful somewhere _else_." Turning his back to Feliciano he kept working, making clear that he didn't want the Italian with him right now. If there was something Ludwig hated it was definitely redoing work that had already been done. "I don't want to see you for the rest of the day!"

Great. Feliciano had ruined what was supposed to be a good day for the two of them. Ludwig had even planned to have siesta after lunch, just to make his lover happy. But now he was only frustrated and angry. He would be busy with this again for another hour.

xxx

Feliciano stared at Ludwig's back for a moment before choking back a sob, walking away without a word. He drifted back up to the house, sniffing and crying the whole way there. And it had been such a good morning too...He stumbled into the house, stripping off his jacket and wiping his tears with an over-sized sleeve. And now Ludwig didn't even want to see him anymore...

He sighed, stalking through the empty house like a zombie. Feliciano didn't really want to go home; he figured he would just wait until Ludwig cooled down before trying to apologize again...although he seemed really angry...and he didn't even have any apples! He could have tried making apple pie to distract himself (and eventually Ludwig) of his little mistake, but he had left the bucket outside, and he really didn't want to go back outside again either...Ludwig was probably still really mad.

"...veee..." Feliciano sniffed again, feeling another round of tears coming on. He didn't want Ludwig mad at him! Not that it was the first time he had gotten the German mad at him, but still!

Feliciano felt something poking at his leg; he looked down, meeting a pair of round, brown eyes. "Aster! Ve, how did you get inside?" The dog huffed, wagging his tail expectantly. Feliciano wiped at his cheeks again, kneeling down with a giggle. "Sorry, sorry~ I guess I must of left the door open..." Sure enough, two more dogs popped their heads into the room, looking at the Italian expectantly. He giggled and pet the other two, his mood lifting. "Heh heh, I know, I know~" He began to play with their ears, sighing a bit. "I wish I could just pat your master on the head and make everything better, ve..." Hanging his own head, he looked at the big brown dog almost expectantly. "…what should I do, Aster?" The dog barked at him, ambling away. Feliciano quickly jumped to his feet to follow the dog—maybe Aster did have some answers for him? "Wait!"

He ended up in a storage room that was mostly used for the dogs now, proven by all three dogs rushing into the room, curling up on the cushion set aside for them. Feliciano watched them with a giggle before looking around the room, a bit curious. "Ve, I've never really been in here before…" He walked up to a big wardrobe, opening it up-

...to reveal some strange things. Most of it seemed to be books; some pretty normal looking, others looking to be about relationship advice, all methodically ordered. Under those were rows of DVDs which Feliciano really had to struggle to not touch. "...Ludwig has a lot of weird things~" But something else caught his attention; below the DVDs was a box, covered in Kiku's weird lettering. "…a present from Kiku?" He dragged the box out of the cabinet, opening it...

...to reveal even STRANGER things. It looked to be full of clothes; he pulled out what was on top, the foreign cloth turning out to be a maid outfit, complete with endless ruffles an apron. He peered back into the box, only to find it full of maid costumes in different colors and styles. Feliciano stared into the box before a grin began to spread across his cheeks again; maybe there was still some hope for this day…

xxx

Ludwig finally emptied the last wheelbarrow full of leaves on the pile of compost behind the pavilion in the corner of the yard after a long, hard hour of rework, just as he had thought. However, now that he was finally done, his mood had slightly lightened up; not that he wasn't still frustrated and mad at Feliciano, but being done with work was at least a small reason to be glad. And he was even able to work without any kind of distraction. he haven't even heard his dogs, which was not much of a worry since they were all well trained and would usually not make any trouble even if Ludwig didn't watch them. Ludwig left the yard and took the bucket of apples with him.

Entering the house, Ludwig put the bucket down in the hallway and headed straight to the bathroom. He would bring the apples into the kitchen later; right now he wanted a shower and clean clothes. The silence in the house was nothing that really bothered the German. For him, it was just proof that Feliciano had finally listened to one of his orders.

Clean and newly dressed Ludwig made his way to the kitchen, sighing at the sight of the plate and coffee cup that Feliciano had left on the table after breakfast. He put them into the dishwasher and left the kitchen after grabbing a bottle of cold beer, headed for the living room. Ludwig sat down on the couch, putting the beer onto the coffee table and opened a book he had started a while ago. A little bit of reading would distract him from the frustration of the day.

xxx

There had been a lot of maid outfits to choose from. A LOT. There were some that came with cat ears and witch hats, and some that looked like the strange robes he would wear sometimes when he went to visit Kiku; some Feliciano considered to be less like an maid outfit and more like tiny bands of cloth held together by strings to barely cover one's vital regions. In the end, Feliciano picked a much more conservative dress, reminiscent of the ones he used to wear as a child.

The dress was a deep scarlet, complete with a white apron and handkerchief, and even came with a pair of white socks and bloomers. He wiggled into the dress, the hem dancing at his knees as he struggled to zip it up by himself, the dogs watching him curiously. After a bit of contortion on his part, he managed to get it zipped up, letting out a small victory cry, bending to pat down the front of the dress and fix the white cuffs at his wrists. He managed to find some suitable shoes at the bottom of the box; he slipped them on along with the socks and grabbed the apron, hurrying to the bathroom.

Feliciano looked at himself in the mirror, giggling and twirling a bit. He had never really minded dresses; he wasn't like Feliks, who would cross-dress at any opportunity, but after living with Elizabeta for as long as he did, the Italian was used to being a living dress-up doll. He put the apron on, having more luck with tying a big, pretty bow than he had with zipping the dress up, and put the handkerchief on his head. With one final look in the mirror, he rushed out of the bathroom, determined to find Ludwig.

However, he became a little side-tracked on his journey, mostly because he almost tripped over the bucket of apples that had been left in the hallway. Feliciano looked around, realizing Ludwig must have brought them in. "...I did say I would make apple pie~" He hoisted the heavy bucket with both hands, stumbling off into the kitchen where he wasted no time getting ready to bake, pre-heating the oven and starting to wash and peel the apples.

xxx

The beer was gone faster then Ludwig had thought it would be. Slightly cursing himself, he got up from the couch and walked out of the living room towards the kitchen. This time he'd have to take more than one bottle with him.

The sight of Feliciano left the tall blond completely frozen.

Whatever Ludwig had expected to find in the kitchen it was CERTAINLY not this. The first thing he saw was legs. Long, smooth legs covered in tight white stockings which reached up to the knees, slender ankles peeking out of red shoes with frilly bands; Ludwig's brain had stopped responding. He could only stare at his lover like he had just seen him for the first time.

Ludwig's brain slowly restarted as he had to remind himself to breath. Still not sure what to think about this sight, the German found himself starting to feel this treacherous heat tingling in his lower body. He swallowed to clear his suddenly dry throat as he allowed his eyes roam over the alluring sight in front of him. The big bouncing bow that held the apron in the place of its destination nearly covered the whole back of the dress, making the Italian look slender and vulnerable. Almost feminine. Even if the other man still had his back turned, the German felt immediately turned on.

All the frustration he had felt mere moments ago was completely gone, forgotting all the anger he had for his Italian lover. Finally managing to find a few coherent thoughts in the mess that was currently his brain, Ludwig almost choked on the words as he asked in an already hoarse tone, "Feliciano..." He had to swallow again before continuing. "What are you...WEARING?"

xxx

Feliciano hadn't even heard Ludwig walk into the room; he almost cut himself when the German finally spoke up, jumping in surprise. He turned around to face the man, a little bit wary of the reaction he might be receiving, but was relieved to see that it was surprise, not anger, spread across the man's face. That made things a bit easier for him.

"Eh heh! I felt really bad for ruining Ludwig's work, ve..." he twisted the hem of his skirt in his hands sheepishly, "...so, to make it up, I'm gonna be Ludwig's maid for the rest of the night!" He turned back to the apples, skirts swishing around his legs as he did, working hard to finish preparing the filling as quickly as possible. "So, I'm going to make Ludwig this delicious pie, and then I'll make you dinner since I didn't finish breakfast either! And I'll do anything Ludwig wants me to so you can just relax, okay?" He trotted over to the fridge, taking out two balls of dough. He unbuttoned his cuffs and rolled up his sleeves, sprinkling flower on the cutting board so he could roll out the pie crust.

"What does Ludwig want for dinner? Potatoes? Wurst? I'll make you anything you want!" He rolled the dough flat with a rolling pin, rocking back and forth as he pushed the pin with the flat of his palms. "Anything you need, I'll get for you!"

xxx

_'I'm gonna be Ludwig's maid for the rest of the night!'_

Even that one sentence made an endless string of images explode in Ludwig's mind. Very pleasant images. He had tried it every day...actually, he tried it many times every day, but Ludwig could still not understand what was going on in Feliciano's head. All the knowledge he had collected over the years and all the books he had read did not help at all to understand the way his lover was thinking.

Ludwig finally found the energy to move, but his eyes were still fixed on the hem of Feliciano's dress, staring at his long legs and that little bit of tanned skin that was visible between the skirt and the socks. The German had touched and caress this warm flesh more than once, but right now it looked much more appealing and smooth than it normally did.

Ludwig walked over to the table, and holding onto the edge to keep himself steady. His legs felt oddly numb, sitting down at a chair as he managed to force out some more hoarse words. "I...I came here to...get a beer."

xxx

"Ve?" The brunet looked up from his rolling, straightening up. "A beer? Leave it to me!" He wiped his fingers on the front of his apron, brushing off the light coating of flour before skipping over to the fridge, grabbing a bottle. Feliciano even got a cool mug out of the freezer as well, pouring the beer into the mug before trotting up to Ludwig, placing it on the table with a bright smile. "There you go! One cold beer, poured just for you! Enjoy!"

He turned around with a giggle, turning his attention back onto the pie. He finished off the bottom crust and placed it into a pie tin. The Italian layered it with the apples he had sliced, and a bit of sugar and other spices, quickly weaving a top crust out of strips of pie dough.

Finished with the preparations, he put the pie in the oven, turning the timer on. "There! And now we can have pie when it's done baking! I hope you like it!" Feliciano turned on his heels, facing the man once again with the brightest smile he could make. "Now, what else can I get for you? A newspaper? Something to snack on while you wait for the pie? Don't be afraid to ask!" He clasped his hands in front of him, waiting patiently.

xxx

Ludwig curled his fingers around the mug once Feliciano had set it down, but did not drink from it yet. And he did not answer Feliciano's questions either. Instead, he stared at his lover absent-mindedly. It was like Ludwig had been rolled flat by the force of this new situation. He needed at few moments to get over the astonishment that caught his mind.

But once he was over the first heavy shock, Ludwig let his gaze roam over Feliciano's body, catching every single curve of the sight to burn it into his mind. He slowly moved his hand over to rest it on the other man's inner thigh. The sensation of the silky fabric of the socks almost made him whine, but he managed to keep enough control to take a deep shaky breath instead. He slowly moved and brushed his hand up Feliciano's leg. Soft white socks turned into the warmth of skin, and after a moment that felt like an eternity, Ludwig slid his hand deeper and lifted the hem of the skirt to reveal what was hidden under it.

Oh. God...Bloomers...This maid dress was really complete! Now Ludwig couldn't help it but choking out a low moan, his body slightly shuddering on its own accord, and causing him to pour a little bit of his beer on the table. He froze for a second and snapped back to reality, scooting away from Feliciano and staring at the puddle of beer on the table. "M-My beer..."

xxx

Feliciano gasped out when he felt Ludwig's fingers on his leg, but he managed to keep completely still, shivers traveling down his spine as the man's fingers brushed against his skin. The seconds dragged on as Ludwig scrutinized him with his touch, Feliciano struggling to keep his mind out of dangerous waters. He was almost relieved with the touches stopped and Ludwig split his beer; it allowed him to finally breathe once again.

"Ve, I'll get it!" He skipped off like nothing had happened and his heart wasn't beating madly in his chest, but he couldn't disguise the slight color his cheeks had obtained under the sweet torture. Grabbing a washcloth, he hurried back to the table, wiping away the spilled beer. "Let me get that for you~" Feliciano gently took the mug from the man's fingers, walking back over to the counter to refill it with more beer. The Italian scrubbed the side of the mug with the cloth, wiping any trace of beer from the outside and used the moment to regain his composure, taking a deep breath before turning back to Ludwig with the same bright smile as before.

"Here you go! All better! But don't spill it all or we will run out, eh heh!" He clasped his hands in front of him once again, waiting patiently in front of Ludwig. "Ve, now what can I do for you? Do you need anything?"

xxx

Once he got his mug back, Ludwig took a long sip from it, the coolness of the beer helping to clear his throat and his thoughts. So, Feliciano wanted to play again? Fine. It seemed that he would never run out of ideas. Ludwig took another long gulp before putting the mug down, looking at his lover intensively. "Yes...there is something I need..." He closed his eyes, trying to fight down the blush that threatened to flush his face, but failed. The German opened his eyes again and locked his gaze with Feliciano's, his eyes dark and filled with a devious glint. He would only play this game when he was allowed to make the rules.

"I need..." He slowly trailed his thumb over his lip and wiped away the foam from the beer, his gaze still locked with his lover's brown eyes as he licked the white foam off his thumb. "...I need you to do something for me..." Ludwig leaned back in his chair and strained his shoulders. "The pie will be ready soon. Go make coffee. Then, we'll eat the pie while it is still warm." The order might have sounded innocent at first, but Ludwig had second thoughts.

Just imagining Feliciano twirling around in the kitchen and busying himself doing the tasks Ludwig ordered him to do was enough to stir Ludwig's excitement. How it must look when the hem of the skirt twisted around his lover's slender legs, and how the bow of the apron would bounce up and down with every movement…Ludwig would sit and watch, to see if the real thing was as stimulating as the image of it.

xxx

"...Eh? Just coffee?" Feliciano tilted his head, almost wary of the look the other man was giving him. He had expected a strong reaction from the man, like the one he got when Ludwig first saw him, but now he seemed so...calm. Calculating. And the way that he licked the foam from his beer off his finger wasn't helping Feliciano's imagination of what was going on in the man's head at all.

The Italian suddenly felt a little self-conscious; he could feel the heat on his cheeks as he stuttered out a response. "O-of course! Eh heh heh, w-whatever you want!" He turned away from those blue eyes, bustling over to the coffee maker. "Pie tastes great with coffee! Ve~" He could still feel Ludwig's eyes on his back as he waited for the coffee beans to grind, squirming and bouncing on his toes. The Italian was slightly confused by Ludwig's request in the first place; why did he want coffee when he already had beer? He shook his head to himself, starting to brew the coffee. At least the request wasn't hard; he had almost expected Ludwig to say something like "clean the whole house" or "go outside and do more lawn work" in revenge for earlier.

Feliciano bounced around the kitchen, mood lightening and wariness fading as he just looked to the bright side of things; the task wasn't hard, and he got to eat pie and drink coffee! He reached up on his tip toes, getting two nice mugs for them and sat them on a tray, pouring the steaming coffee into them. "Coffee is done! And the pie should be done soon, too!"

xxx

The only thing Ludwig did was watch Feliciano work. The bow of the apron did bounce up and down with every move the Italian made and the skirt did twist around those long, slender legs just like Ludwig thought they would. The sight was almost too delicious to be true. Ludwig had to swallow hard and strain his shoulders once his lover was done with the coffee and had turned back to him.

"That is good." Ludwig's voice was strong and demanding as always, with just a little bit of excitement shining through his stern façade. "While we are waiting for the pie to bake, you should come over..." Reaching out for the Italian, Ludwig put his hand on Feliciano's back and pulled him over. Ludwig spread his legs slightly, pulling the Italian between them. "I'd like to get a good view of you..." Glancing up to his lover from under heavy lidded eyes, Ludwig placed his hands on the back of the other man's thighs. He let his fingers brush upwards ever so slowly like earlier, sliding them under the skirt until he reached Feliciano's behind, never breaking the eye contact.

Ludwig let out a slight groan as he rested his hands on his lover's buttocks, gently rubbing and squeezing them through the fabric of the bloomers. "Reaching up he brushed a quick kiss onto Feliciano's lips and settled his mouth over his lover's. "I can tell..." Ludwig's hot breath brushed over Feliciano's lips. "...that I like what I see...and feel." With that he gave a nearly rough squeeze on the butt in his hands.

xxx

Feliciano walked over to Ludwig when called, holding the silver tray in his hands. "Ve, okay-" He squeaked as Ludwig suddenly pulled him over, the mugs perching precariously on the edge of the tray. He put the tray on the table as Ludwig pulled him between his legs, hands flying to Ludwig's shoulders to steady himself. Feliciano looked down at the man, eyes wide and blushing furiously. "L-Ludwig? What..."

His question was lost at Ludwig's first touch on his leg, shivers running down his spine as the hand moved upward ever so slowly. Feliciano managed to keep staring into Ludwig's bright blues, already starting to pant, those pants turning to small gasps as Ludwig began to massage his behind.

"L-Ludwig..." Feliciano breathed heavily into the man's mouth, already flushed with pleasure. A garbled gasp choked out of his throat as Ludwig squeezed him again, little moans puffing from his chest now. He gripped Ludwig's shoulder tightly, starting to squirm under the German's abuse. "W-what about...the pie...?" At this rate he wasn't going to have any room left in his mind for thoughts about the pie in the oven, and the gourmet in the back of his mind just couldn't let a perfectly good pie burn.

xxx

Ludwig answered Feliciano's question about the pie with a strong kiss. He pressed his hands against his lover's butt, sliding his tongue into Feliciano's mouth, sucking on his lips and moaning into the alluring warmth. Ludwig kept kissing his lover unrelentingly as the minutes dragged on, still putting groping backside before breaking the kiss for air.

"Haa... Yes. The pie..." He let his hands slip away from Feliciano's butt and shifted his position on the chair. It was new for the blond for his Italian ally to actually listen to his orders, and Ludwig was determined to make use of this opportunity, especially since Feliciano would be dressed like he was for the rest of the day. He slowly stood up, holding the eye contact with his lover.

"You will bring the pie and the coffee to the living room." Ludwig trailed his index finger over the frilly fabric of the apron bands before brushing a small kiss onto Feliciano's lips. "I will wait there for you." With that, he left the kitchen and walked to the living room.

Entering the room, Ludwig closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. He opened the buttons of his shirt while he walked over to sit down on the couch, taking another deep and steadying breath. Ludwig made himself comfortable, placing his hands on his thighs and straining his shoulders as he focused his glance on the door, waiting for Feliciano to come in with the coffee and pie.

xxx

Feliciano could only respond to Ludwig's intense kiss, breathing short, mewling moans into Ludwig's mouth as he licked and sucked and explored the hand on his bottom still making him shudder. He gasped for air when Ludwig finally broke the kiss, panting and shaking in Ludwig's hold, mind no better than his body.

The small kiss Ludwig left on his lips before leaving had broken his stupor, but left him blushing furiously. He watched the man walk away, Feliciano holding his hand to his lips before his shook his head, slowly drifting over to the oven. For Ludwig, who was usually so stubborn when it came to love...times like this really took the Italian by surprise. Usually, he had to coax any type of response from the man. Wearing the dress may have counted as coaxing, but at the time he didn't think the response would be this strong. Maybe some blank stares and stuttering, but for Ludwig to take the initiative like this...

It was...exciting. And a bit unnerving. Ludwig was supposed to be the one taken off guard, not him!

The buzzing of the timer almost made him jump out of his skin; he quickly turned it off, sliding on a pair of oven mittens and taking the golden brown pie out of the oven and setting it on the counter to cool. He got out some plates and a knife; shaky hands cut the pie into pieces and placed them down on the plates, adding a dollop of cream and a grating of chocolate on top of each of them.

He took a deep breath before lifting the tray laden with desert, walking into the living room as he was told. He couldn't help but stare as Ludwig stared back, almost tripping over his own feet. "U-Um...Pie's done!" He sat the tray down on the end table with a small smile, straightening up and patting the front of his dress.

"...what would you like next, ve?"

xxx

Ludwig had time to cool down while he waited for Feliciano. His shirt hung open over his shoulders, his chest still covered with his tank top. He focused on the door for a long time, only causing his glance to intensify when his lover finally opened it and came into the room with the pie and coffee, those long legs almost stumbling into the room, face flushed but focused on his task; Ludwig found it extremely sexy. This guise of his little Italian fit him better than every lame attempt to train or do anything else the German would call useful.

"Come over here. We'll eat the pie together." Ludwig said, patting the couch next to him. He didn't wait for his lover to sit down though; he grabbed his mug of coffee and took a good long sip from it before he started on the pie. Which was very delicious, just like Ludwig thought; Feliciano was the best when it came to good food.

Ludwig said no word while he was busy eating his pie, pretending he didn't have any kind of interest on his lover. But he did of course, glancing over to Feliciano from the corner of his eye. The tanned skin of the knees barely covered by the hem of the skirt made him long to touch them. He forced himself to stay patient and watch his lover eat the pie. So nervous and flustered; it made Ludwig grow hard even by the sight of it. Like Feliciano had jumped right out of one of the shameful fantasies Ludwig sometimes had right before he fell asleep.

Once Ludwig was done with the pie and the coffee, he stood, his glance still focused on the Italian. "I'm going to take some rest." He walked over to the door, making sure Feliciano would not notice how much Ludwig was already aroused just by looking at him. "You will join me once you're done putting away the dishes." Without looking back he left the living room and headed for the bedroom, sitting down on his side of the bed, his focus again on the door as he waited for Feliciano to enter the bedroom.

xxx

Feliciano obediently walked over to the couch, sitting down and grabbing a plate of pie. Well, Ludwig had commanded him to do worse, right? And those times he wasn't even in a maid outfit. If all Ludwig was going to have him do was make coffee and eat pie, this day could be much more enjoyable than he thought it would be.

But he still couldn't help but fumble with his fork and he ate, blushing at Ludwig's stare. He was still not used to this obvious response from the man. Sure, he always wanted it, but now that he had it, he kind of missed the quick glances and blushes he usually got from the blond. At least he didn't feel like every move was being scrutinized then.

He had barely finished his last bite of pie before Ludwig had gotten up, giving him more commands. "U-um, okay, Ludwig!" He grabbed the tray of dishes, trotting into the kitchen. He was happy to have an excuse to have the eyes off of him, the warm water soothing him a bit.

He finished up the dishes in no time, drying them and putting them away along with the pie, wiping down the tables and counters before drying his hands on his apron. Feliciano had almost forgotten about Ludwig's second command, but he froze when he did.

The Italian peaked his head into the bedroom before walking in, feeling apprehensive for some reason. He still had no idea what Ludwig was thinking, although he could make a few guesses that sent tingles down his spine. "Ve, I'm done with the dishes~" He stood in front of the man obediently once again. "U-um...what next?"

xxx

Just sitting on the bed and waiting for Feliciano was meant to cool Ludwig down a bit, but it had the opposite effect. Ludwig let his thoughts loose, and considering that had already been turned on since the first sight of his lover dressed like that, the thoughts that wandered were quite pleasant for him. He closed his eyes and strained his shoulder, crossing his arms over his chest. Why did Feliciano need so long? Or was it just anticipation that made seconds feel like minutes?

Once Feliciano finally came into the bedroom Ludwig's eyes snapped open; focusing the man in front of him with a dark glance, he took one deep breath after another, trying to concentrate one calming himself. And failed completely. "Next...?" The strong, low voice of the tall German was almost a whispered threat. "Next, I'm going to take you."

Ludwig's hand suddenly shot out and clenched Feliciano's arm, pulling him onto the bed. Pinning the Italian down, Ludwig hovered over him, holding both of his lover's wrists in an iron grip above his head. "I'm going to do you like I mean it." Ludwig's voice was hoarse and demanding, making sure his implications were clear. "I'll not hold back. And I'm not going to be gentle."

xxx

"Ve? What-"

Feliciano should have seen it coming, with Ludwig's actions earlier and the completely feral stare he was giving him.

He had been too focused on trying to catch what the man had been saying that he didn't even notice the hand shooting out to grab his wrist; he hit the bed with a yelp, eyes wide as Ludwig held him in his gaze, blue eyes already glazed with lust. Feliciano struggled against the vice grip on his wrists, even if he knew it was useless. "L-Ludwig?" He was cut off as the man spoke, eyes only growing wider, struggling becoming a bit more frantic. Honestly, he was a bit frightened of his lover at this moment, the dark, lustful gaze only increasing his panic. "Ludwig, w-wait! T-this isn't about earlier, is it? I'm sorry-"

xxx

Ludwig lowered his head and nibbled roughly down over his lover's neck. "You are a slut, Feliciano." Biting down on the soft skin of the other's shoulder, he left a dark red mark along with the others he had made earlier. "An Italian whore." Ludwig shifted his full weight on top of Feliciano and pressed him down into the bedsheets. "You cannot run around dressed like that and turn me on like you did and think that I'll stay cool and let you off the hook with a gentle smile."

xxx

"A-ah!"

He gasped out in pain as Ludwig first bit into his shoulder, whimpering. Ludwig's words stung almost as much as the bite; he teared up, trembling instead of the fruitless struggles he had been making before. "L-Ludwig, d-don't! S-stop!" He tried to move his legs up to his chest to curl up against the pain, but the man stopped him before he could even attempt to move, pressing him against the cushions. He whimpered again, tossing his head. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry! Just-aah! D-don't! Stop!"

xxx

"You are hypocritical!" Ludwig licked up Feliciano's neck, his voice dark as he groaned his words into his lover's ear, still holding the wrists in an iron grip. "You are always begging me to do you. With every move you make. Every glance and every word from you is just meant to turn me on. And now that I'm going to have my way with you, you are whining." He suddenly scooted off the other man and flipped him over onto his stomach. "It is my turn now, so stop complaining!"

Ludwig pulled open the bow of the bands that held the apron together on the back of Feliciano's dress before forcing the other's arms to back and looped the apron bands around the wrists to tie them together against his back, allowing Feliciano no movement. Flipping his lover back onto his back Ludwig forced the other man's legs apart to sit between them.

xxx

Feliciano flinched as Ludwig reprimanded him, choking back a small sob. The deep voice in his ear made him shiver, the licks and nips at his neck causing him to squirm and gasp as his face grew hot. The struggles at the hand at his wrists grew weaker as well; he knew there was no way he could possibly break free from the man's grip. Feliciano tried to beg one last time, growing a bit frantic. The Italian was always been sure Ludwig wouldn't hurt him on purpose; this time however, he didn't know if he could handle what the German was planning, and that left him more than a bit scared. "B-But Ludwig, yo-you're moving too fast! Just, wait, please! I'm not ready-hyaaah!"

His face bounced against the bed as he was forcibly flipped over, gasping out. "L-Ludwig, wait!" His arms were behind his back before he could even think to escape from his grip, wrapped and tied securely in his own apron strings, hands unable to move from the small of his back. "S-stop, please! U-Untie me, ve!" He hated the sensation of being tied up; he struggled more fervently at the bonds at his wrists than he had ever at Ludwig's grip, tears starting to peak at the corners of his eyes again.

xxx

Ludwig folded away the dress and slid down the bloomers to expose Feliciano's erection. "You're telling me to stop, and yet you are already so aroused?" Ludwig left the bloomers halfway on Feliciano's thighs so he could still see and feel them while he put attention to his lover's obvious need. "You just proved yourself a liar." Leaning down to Feliciano's lower body he licked up the shaft from the base to the tip and took the head of his lover's erection in his mouth, sucking up the sweet pearls of dripping need.

xxx

He didn't have much time to complain before the German had flipped him over again, wincing as he landed on his tied hands. A gasp broke through his whimpers as Ludwig forced his legs apart, pulling down his bloomers and giving his erection a long lick. "Ah!" He twisted his upper body, face now flaming from a combination of embarrassment and pleasure. Despite his fear, this was still his lover giving attention to his body, and he couldn't help but respond in kind. "L-Ludwig...d-don't..." The plea was barely a whisper, Feliciano closing his eyes and shuddering.

xxx

Ludwig did not stop. But he did let go of Feliciano's shaft with his mouth, switching to stroke it with his hand. "No, I won't stop..." He hovered over his lover, breathing hot over Feliciano's face. "You are so needy. I just give you what you deserve."

Licking down the other man's jaw, he began to nibble roughly on his earlobe. "You always complain. Every time you say I am teasing too much. And now you say I am going too fast." Ludwig groaned into Feliciano's ear in annoyance. "I can never do it the right way for you." Suddenly, the German let go of his lover and sat back to put his attention to one of the Italian's legs.

He took of the shoe and pulled off the long, silky sock in one smooth move. Then he forced the middle part of it into Feliciano's mouth, tying the ends of the sock behind the back of his lover's head to gag him. "And now I can't hear your complaints any more." Ludwig wrapped his hand around the throbbing erection again and started stroking, keeping his glance on the delicious and flustered face of the submissive man below him.

xxx

Feliciano had tried to hold back his moans, gasping out as Ludwig replaced his mouth with his hand. The voice in his ear left him shivering again; it was so primal, almost threatening, and a bit more frightening than he had ever been during training. Feliciano had never been this much at the man's mercy. He had always been helpless and needy and useless, but never _this_ helpless.

With the man's hand away from his length and his lips away from his ears, allowing him a clear thought or two, Feliciano tried pleading once again. "L-Ludwig, I'm sorry, I don't know, I'm sorry! Just-" Once again, he was caught unaware as Ludwig forced the silky stocking into his mouth, his eyes flying open in surprised. He twisted his head, trying to get the gag out of his mouth but to no avail; Ludwig had already tied it tightly around his head, muffling his pleas.

"Mmph!" Feliciano tried to push the thick cloth away with his tongue, gasping out as he struggled and twisted. Eventually he resigned to his fate, biting down on the gag instead. He closed his eyes again tears now rolling down his flushed cheeks as Ludwig continued to stroke him, arching his back at the feeling of pleasure he couldn't stave off.

xxx

"Is this what you really want from me?" Ludwig leaned down to Feliciano's face, kiss on the other's cheek almost gentle. "You want me to fuck you hard, right?" Slowly he was starting to lose control over the situation. His lover was so open to Ludwig's will; the German could do anything he wanted now. Swallowing hard, he increased the pace of his stroking on Feliciano's length, adding more pressure to make sure the other would feel all the desire Ludwig had to give.

"Don't you worry, horny boy. You'll get screwed for sure." Ludwig groaned needy against Feliciano's cheek, tongue flicking out to lick up the salty tears that kept falling from Italian eyes. Ludwig could feel the erection in his hand throb and the warmth of his lover's need coated his hand, reminding him of his own lust. "God...Feliciano…You need this so much, don't you?" The blonde grinded his lower body against Feliciano's leg, rubbing his own fully erected shaft against the soft white sock that remained on the other's long, slender leg.

xxx

Choking on the gag as he gasped, Feliciano twisted his body again, muffled moans escaping through the cloth. He was frightened, but it felt so _good_. He was scared and helpless, but despite all that, this was still Ludwig who was touching him this way, still Ludwig who was breathing in his ear and kissing his cheek, still his voice making his head swim.

The hand never relented and the fire in his lower body only got worse, breath hitching as the pleasure became more and more unbearable. He could only squirm and writhe against the feeling, unable to grab or move or do anything against Ludwig's sweet torture. He slammed his head back against the bed, biting harder onto the sock as he fought against the sensation building inside him, squeezing his eyes shut hard.

Feliciano had never been strong, however. He couldn't help but come under Ludwig's teasing, crying out into the gag. His chest heaved as he panted through the cloth, eyes still closed and more tears streaming down his cheeks as he trembled.

xxx

Ludwig kept stroking Feliciano in a merciless pace and sat back as he noticed that his lover was almost nearing his peak. Once the first load of release pumped out of the Italian, Ludwig let go off the shaft and pulled the bloomers up over Feliciano's erection. A low moan escaped him as he observed the way how the warm white soaked through the innocent fabric of the underwear, facinated. "Wow... My dear Feliciano..."

He stared at his lover's trembling with dark eyes, thoughts drowned in lust as he trailed his index finger over the sticky fluid that coated Feliciano's lower body now, droplets of it sticking in the skirt. "You messed up that pretty dress of yours." Ludwig tucked away the part of the bloomers that covered the other's entrance and rubbed his semen-covered finger over the tight opening.

A soft voice deep in Ludwig's mind told him to wait, to prepare his lover so he wouldn't hurt him; it whispered that Feliciano needed time to adjust and to come back down from his orgasm. But Ludwig didn't listen. He was lost in his own feral instincts. And that was all that currently mattered to him. Eagerly, he pulled open his own pants, hissing at the sensation as his erection popped free. "You'll get fucked now, boy. Really hard. Like you deserve it." Every hard word came out as a groan as Ludwig lined himself up, pressing strong against Feliciano's entrance.

xxx

Feliciano's head was swimming, the haze of his orgasm still slowing down his thoughts. Ludwig's voice called out to him from far away, and his was unable to make heads or tails of the words being spoken; he could've been speaking German for all the good it did the Italian.

The only thing that slowly brought him to the surface was the touch on his behind, sending a whole new fit of shivers down his spine. His eyelids fluttered open, struggling to focus on what the man was doing. It was only when he realized that Ludwig's pants were now open that he began to panic again.

He let out a long groan, squirming as Ludwig began pressing against him. He had no time to mentally prepare himself for this, nor did Ludwig help him physically. His jaw hung slack in a muffled cry, saliva dripping down his chin as he struggled to swallow with the gag in his mouth. "Mmm!" His chest shook with small sobs; it was painful, more painful that usual, and the pleasure that usually offset the pain had not had a chance to recover from his orgasm. He opened his eyes, pleading Ludwig with them, tears clouding his vision and he weakly writhed under his demands.

xxx

These big brown, tearful eyes that glanced frightened up to him had exact the opposite effect of what they should have. Instead of slowing down Ludwig broke his way inside almost forceful, his dark eyes locked with Feliciano's pleading glance.

A dark, long moan escaped him at the sensation of his lover around him. Feliciano was as tight as usual, his hot and now dry inside clenched around Ludwig's shaft as he pressed up all the way until he had himself buried inside of his lover to the hilt.

"Haa... ah!" Ludwig didn't move immediately; he kept himself all the way inside and savoured the feeling until his eyes fluttered close and passion took over. He lowered his head down and licked hungrily at Feliciano's shoulder while his fists clenched at the skirt for purchase as he started to move with powerful thrusts.

"Gottverdammt, Feliciano..." The rest of the sentence got lost in a long moan as Ludwig's next thrust hit Feliciano's sensitive, sweet spot. "... du bist so... Aaaah... eng..." Ludwig moved his head slightly up as he growled and breathed hot against his lovers ear, trying to fill his mind with as much of his the Italian's scent as possible.

xxx

Even the gag couldn't hold back the cry of pain ripping from the brunet's chest as Ludwig forced his way inside, rubbing against him roughly from the lack of lubrication and preparation. He felt like he was being ripped apart, a burning sensation making his lower body tingle.

Feliciano was barely in the right mind to notice when Ludwig had paused, his length completely enclosed inside him. Small mewls of pain whispered past the sock in his mouth; whimpering was the only thing the Italian was capable of now. His body trembled, but he was too exhausted to struggle anymore.

The brunet may have not noticed Ludwig pause, but he certainly noticed when he began to move once again, a low moan drawing from his throat. He didn't know if it was the pause or the numbness or even pleasure that left this round less painful, but whatever it was he was grateful for it. He squeaked at each new thrust, eyes opening wide as Ludwig began to brush against his oh so sensitive spot deep inside. His length twitched, Feliciano beginning to arch and twist at the pleasure again, stomach clenching and squeezing Ludwig tightly.

xxx

Ludwig slowed his strong thrusts down a bit as he noticed that something was wrong. He could not really put a finger on it but it was bothering him. The blond frowned and glanced up to Feliciano while he rolled his hips to deliver a long almost smooth thrust. As he struggled to get a clear thought into his lust dazed mind, it suddenly came to him.

He was missing Feliciano's voice. The shameless moans that turned him on so much, the way his lover cried out his name to prove he loved what the German did to him. The way the Italian was gagged made it almost impossible for him to make any other noises than muffled groans.

Ludwig let out an annoyed growl and pulled out of his lover to flip him onto his stomach. The sight of Feliciano's tied up arms made Ludwig moan out, a jolt of pleasure shot down his spine and made his erection throb. He leaned down and kissed his lover's palms almost lovingly, licking over the bruised wrists and rubbing his cheek gently over the apron strings. "Feliciano..." Ludwig's hoarse voice was lost in a long moan.

Reaching up with a trembling hand, he pulled open the knot that held the sock in place and pulled the gag out of his lover's mouth. "Let me..." The German held his hands on Feliciano's hips as he lifted them to allow him better access. "... hear your..." Ludwig eagerly lined himself up again and pushed inside with a long, merciless thrust. "...voice... Aaah. ah!"

xxx

Feliciano wasn't sure if he should be grateful or more worried when the German pulled out of him. Despite the pain, the abuse on his sweet spot had left him shaking, tremors running down his spine and his lower body tingling once again.

He barely squeaked this time when Ludwig flipped him over, too tired to make much more of a fuss. The blood rushed back to his fingertips painfully, wrists throbbing from the bonds. The light kisses at his hands only sent more shivers through his body; he closed his eyes with a silent sobs, forcing more tears from his eyes.

Feliciano coughed a bit as the gag was removed from his mouth, panting in little hitches as he caught his breath. His mouth still felt like it was full of cotton, trails of saliva still covering his chin from the gag. "...Hngh."

The entrance was less painful than the first time, but it was still rough, a small squeak passing through his clenched teeth. "L-Ludwig..." He stifled a small sob, pressing his face into the sheets. Even the growing sense of urgency in his arousal couldn't distract him. "L-Ludwig...i-it...hurts...!"

xxx

The only thing Ludwig heard was Feliciano calling his name. The rest of what his lover said was lost in the fog of lust that filled Ludwig's mind. He clenched Feliciano's hips tight and kept thrusting in an incredibly strong pace, moaning and groaning against the shoulder of the man under him.

With the pace he was currently going, Ludwig wouldn't be able to hold out much longer. He was unable to get out any more words, only growling incomprehensible sounds to himself while he tried to draw out the act as long as possible. But the tingling that had settled in his lower body and was slowly crawling up into his length was too strong to ignore.

Ludwig bit down on Feliciano's shoulder over the mark he had left earlier, feral groans escaping his throat as he thrust out his final powerful moves. His teeth dug into his lover's soft, already red skin until Ludwig could taste the copper flavour of blood in his mouth.

xxx

In and out, in and out; with each more powerful thrust, the pain just became more and more unbearable. Feliciano panted and gasped into the covers, twisting his head and breathing out half-moans, half sobs. His hands grasped at Ludwig's shirt, the only thing he was able to grab onto, and twisted the fabric between them, trying to find anything, _anything_, to keep himself together. He knew there was no way to stop Ludwig now, so he resigned to his fate, clenching his teeth and squeezing his eyes closed, tears freely streaming down his cheeks and small hiccups shaking his body.

He did cry out at the bite on his shoulder; that pain new and fresh instead of the raw, dull pain he had been experiencing. With ever new thrust, pain mixed with the tingling in his stomach. If he was feeling this way, then he hoped that Ludwig was feeling it as well and that it would all be over soon.

Despite all he was going through, he couldn't squash the thought that maybe Ludwig would kiss it all better when it was all over.

He came again, more out of necessity than pleasure, gasping into the sheets and trembling all over. "L-Ludiwg...!"

xxx

It was Feliciano's cry of pain at the bite that sent Ludwig over the edge. He came hard with a long load moan while strands of with his saliva mixed his lover's blood dripped from his chin onto the bedsheets next to Feliciano's head. Ludwig trembled and gasped while he released all he had to give inside his lover.

Panting hard he pulled out, collapsing next to the Italian, the moments passing by as the lust left him and clear thoughts came back to his mind. Ludwig glanced over to Feliciano, still panting.

The sight of his spoiled lover caused a sting of pain and guilt in his stomach. What did he just do? Losing himself and hurting what he loved most…How did this happen?

"Feliciano..." Ludwig's voice was a silent whisper; he couldn't find words to apologize for what he did. He wrapped his arms around the Italian and held him close, licking up the last bit of blood from the wound on his shoulder. Leaning over, he gently kissed Feliciano's flushed cheeks and reached to pull open the bonds, freeing his lover's hands.

"I... I love you…"

xxx

Feliciano was exhausted and sore through and through, mind spiraling through a heavy fog clouding his mind. He wasn't even sure if he was still conscious until he felt Ludwig's strong arms close around him, a soft kiss soothing his feverish skin.

The Italian's arms fell to his sides when Ludwig finally untied him, feeling slowly returning to them. Feliciano's whole body was limp, his eyes still closed as he caught his breath, trembling. Ludwig's words caused his heart to squeeze, a shaky sob escaping from him before he could quiet it. "I..."

It wasn't like his feelings had changed. There was really nothing in this world that could get him to stop loving him. Even through the fear and the pain, he still loved him. Even now, he couldn't help but to love him. And he knew that Ludwig felt sorry for what he had done; it rang through in his gentle touch and the regret in his voice.

Feliciano rested his head against Ludwig's chest with a sigh, a few last tears falling down his cheeks. "I love you, too..." He began to fade out of consciousness, his exhaustion too powerful to resist. "I love you, Ludwig..."

xxx

Ludwig held Feliciano in his arms, wanting to comfort him and tell him that he regretted what he did. But it had been too much for his lover; the Italian wilted in Ludwig's strong arms, passed out and silent. There was so much Ludwig wanted to say, so many words that were caught in his chest and needed to be said. But it seemed he'd have to save in for another time.

He inwardly cursed himself for losing himself in the act. Ludwig hated himself for the fact that his body was so awfully satisfied, and that it had felt so good during. He swallowed hard and buried his face into Feliciano's hair. "I'm so sorry, my love..." Even if his lover had already drifted away in sleep and wouldn't be able to hear it, Ludwig needed to say it, if only for himself.

Ludwig would stay; he would be here and hold Feliciano in his arms until he woke up. Like he always promised him...

* * *

_'Grazie' = 'Thank you'_

_'Du bist so eng' = 'You are so tight'_

_

* * *

_

_That was different to the usual way, right? But don't worry, we are not planning on changing the flow of the Camp to this. Next chapter is going to be very ansty... They need to solve this situation after all. But it will have a nice little surprise on the end. X3 _

_And after that we will be back at the usual hot fluffiness, just like we love to write it._


	12. Aftermath

_*raises from death like phoenix from its own ashes* 8D_

_HA! Did you guys thought we abandoned the Trainings Camp? No way! We just had a hard time writing this new chapter. School and real life had been a bitch and after the last chapter we felt like it was necessary to solve the situation. Keep going with the normal flow would feel wrong, so we took our time to write out this new chapter. You'll notice that it is different to the earlier chapters, especially because there is no sexual act this time. This chapter turned out angsty and not fluffy like usually. But do not fret our dear readers. We are not planning to keep it like this. After this chapter everything will be back into the usual flow of fluffy sexiness._

_And maybe there is be a nice little surprise at the end of this chapter? :3_

* * *

Ludwig woke up with a sigh. The first sensation he felt was satisfaction—relaxed like when he had a shower and a cold beer after a long day of work. Or, when he entered the warmth of the house after walking his dogs through the rain. The blond shifted and rolled over onto his side, not yet willing to open his eyes and leave the bed. His hand reached over to Feliciano's side of the bed, groping around for the Italian in need to feel the warmth of his skin. Maybe even a bit cuddling. But he couldn't feel his lover. Feliciano's side of the bed was cold.

"Hnn... Feliciano?" Ludwig mumbled and frowned, finally getting himself to open his eyes. The sun was already up, or was it still up? The blond sat up in his bed, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and shaking his head to dispel the fog from his mind. He looked around the bedroom before his glance lingered on the empty spot next to him. Where did the Italian go?

And then realization hit him, and all the memories of the last afternoon came back to him. "Gottverdammt!" Ludwig let himself fall back onto the bed and pulled the blanket over his head, wanting to hide from everything he needed to face.

How late was it? Morning or afternoon? It couldn't be helped. Ludwig could not hide here forever. Throwing the blanket off of himself, he rose from the bed. He needed to look for his lover and see if he was okay. This situation was nothing they could just ignore and never talk about again; Ludwig didn't want a wall of unsolved problems between himself and the man he loved.

xxx

Feliciano huddled under the covers, staring outside the window of the guest room. The maid dress still lay on the floor next to the bed in a crumpled heap, discarded as he had climbed into the bed in the middle of the night, restless and confused.

He couldn't exactly sleep; partly because his body still did hurt, but mostly because his mind was flooded with white-noise. The Italian whined, tossing the blanket back over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and willing all of his thoughts to quiet down so he could sleep for a bit.

Maybe...maybe he should go back to Italy for a while.

Another whine escaped him as he flopped back over, wincing a bit at the pain the sudden motion caused him. He didn't want to leave Ludwig! He didn't like things sitting like this! It wasn't like he hated him or anything, he didn't hate him at all! It was just...well, he couldn't really figure out what it was. Of course he still loved Ludwig, he just...well, he was a little afraid to see him at the moment.

But he wasn't afraid of Ludwig at all! At least, he didn't think he was. Ludwig had always been his protector, so he shouldn't be scared of him, right?

...but he still couldn't face him. It would be...hard to face him.

More distressed noises came from the restless Italian, burying his head under the blankets more, tears starting to mingle with his panic. He had faced worse, hadn't he? He had been Ludwig's captive during war hadn't he? Then why was this...

...maybe he should go back to Italy for a while. Just to reorganize his thoughts.

But the very thought of leaving caused him just as much distress as staying, and it once again left the Italian wishing his thoughts would stop for a moment.

xxx

All the rooms were abandoned. The house felt quiet and aloof without the laughter and bustle Feliciano brought into it. Ludwig wandered almost aimlessly through the cold hallways and opened every door to check inside the rooms. He was sure the Italian hadn't left the house; the dogs would have barked if they noticed someone leaving. But they had been quiet the whole night, so Feliciano must be there somewhere.

Ludwig knew his lover would be too scared to go into the basement without another person with him. Not even into Gilbert's part of it. So there was just one room left.

He stood in front of the door to the guest room and sighed, hesitating to open it. What if Feliciano didn't want to see him anymore? Or break up with him? Ludwig had gotten used to their relationship. He didn't want to be without his lover anymore. The blond had truly started to enjoy their time together—and realized how much it sucked to be alone.

"Feliciano...?" Ludwig spoke with a soft voice, lightly knocking the wooden door before he tried to open it, only to find the door locked. "... Are you in here?" He started to worry. Feliciano never locked doors. Not even when he was taking a shower or getting dressed. The Italian obviously didn't want Ludwig with him right now.

xxx

Any noises or squirming the Italian may have been doing immediately stopped when a knock and a voice resonated throughout the room, his breath catching in his throat and his body freezing up.

It...it was just Ludwig! He should feel like this at all! Feliciano shook his head, willing the nagging apprehension from his thoughts. He opened his mouth to reply...but couldn't find the words, another wave of panic washing over him. What did he say? What should he say? He didn't know what to do at all!

Eventually his survival instincts kicked him.

"A-Ah, Ludwig! S-Si, I'm in here!" The story rolled of his tongue as easily as they always did, his voice muffled from the blankets, eyes firmly closed and body curled up. "E-Eh heh, I-I'm sorry, I'm j-just not feeling well!" He gasped, shaking his head, realizing how the statement sounded. He didn't want Ludwig to feel bad about _that _right now!

"U-Um, I-I mean, I-I think I caught a cold, ve!" Feliciano forced out a fake cough, hoping it would be convincing enough. "It m-must of been from the leaves, e-eh heh! O-Oh, u-um, I mean, the leaves or the rain! I-I...I didn't want Ludwig to...t-to get sick, so I c-came in here!"

The Italian opened his eyes finally, letting out all the extra breath he had been holding back, peering out the window again. The moment dragged on, the hesitation eating at his insides. "U-Um..." The Italian rubbed away a few of the tears that returned, letting out another sigh. "I-I'm...um, I'm really sick so...v-ve, m-maybe I-I'll just g-go home for a bit so I don't g-get Ludwig sick! S-So you can work a-and stuff..."

xxx

He caught a cold? Ludwig frowned, all the thoughts of guilt and the need to apologize were immediately washed away by worry. "How did that happen? It didn't rain yesterday. And you were dressed warmly enough when we were working in the yard." Ludwig wrapped his fingers around the door knob and tried to open the door again, but it only rattled, still locked.

"Did you run around the house naked last night?" The blond had realized that it was morning, probably around eight. Not that it mattered much now though. "You cannot go home when you are sick! That would be too much for your body. Just stay in bed and I'll make you soup and tea." Ludwig pressed his ear against the wood of the door but he didn't hear anymore noises from inside of the room.

"Do you need medicine?" He rattled the doorknob once again. "Feliciano? Let me in to check your temperature..." Ludwig knocked again, making sure that the Italian was paying attention to him. "Please. I need to check how bad your cold is."

xxx

The Italian had to bite his lip to prevent any sounds from escaping him, a wave of guilt of his own crashing over him. He didn't want Ludwig to worry about him! But...he couldn't face him either. Feliciano buried his head back into the pillows, muffling his distressed whine.

His mind whirled as he tried to think of another approach, debating on continuing the lie or not. "U-um, I-I mean...v-ve, i-it's n-not...um! I-It's not th-that bad, eh heh! I-I...I just don't want to get Ludwig sick!" The lie sprouted from him again in his struggle to think of an escape, voice still muffled as he kept his head buried in the pillow. "I-I'm f-fine, I-I just need...e-er, s-some extra sleep, e-eh heh! I-I wont go anywhere, I-I'll just stay in here!"

The Italian scrubbed the tears from his eyes and tried his hardest to stop his sniffles. The morning was proving to be as stressful as the day before. Feliciano didn't know what to think, the German's worry hurting just as much as the thought of having to face Ludwig again so soon. And both of those thoughts only conflicted with his want to pretend the night never happened, and just to have Ludwig's hugs and kisses again like before.

He hoped that Ludwig would accept his words and leave him to sort his thoughts; maybe Ludwig would believe his story for once?

xxx

"I don't get sick easily, you should know me well enough." Ludwig let go of the doorknob and crossed his arms in front of his chest, frowning. Why would Feliciano want to stay in the guestroom instead of their shared bedroom? The Italian had always managed to _not _sleep in this room and sneak into Ludwig's bed, even when he was sick. And he hadn't slept in the guest room at all since they became lovers. It doesn't make sense. Unless... Feliciano was hurting worse than the blond thought and didn't want to show himself.

Ludwig let out a distressed groan at the idea. He'd rather follow the thought of his lover being sick than the realization that yesterday afternoon had been more painful for Feliciano then Ludwig had first thought. A cold was easier to heal then broken trust.

"O-Okay." Ludwig spoke louder now, making sure that Feliciano could hear every single one of his words through the closed door. "You stay in bed. I will go and make tea." He took two steps away from the door and paused. "Make sure that you are warm enough covered in blankets. I'll be back soon with tea and medicine." With that he rushed off into the kitchen to boil water for peppermint tea.

xxx

Feliciano could hear the soft thuds of Ludwig's steps as he walked away from the door, a wave of mixed emotions rushing over him. The distressed hums and sighs only increased, the Italian rubbing his face endlessly into the pillow. This...wasn't what he wanted! He didn't like feeling like there was...some sort of wall between him and his lover, and not just the walls of the little guest room, either.

The Italian rolled on his back (more carefully than before, not wanting to cause any extra pain), scrubbing his eyes with his hands. It was just...too hard! He hated not seeing Ludwig, but at the same time, he couldn't bring himself to see him. He...wasn't afraid, but he was...

Well, at least he knew he was confused at the moment, letting out another whine, shaking his head at the unwanted thoughts. What was he supposed to do?

Feliciano peeked out from his fingers, staring at the ceiling like it held the answers he needed. He could...pretend it didn't happen? That was always his default plan anyways—and it seemed to work, at least some of the time. He reached up, starring at his hands. But his eyes soon wandered to his wrists, something clenching at his heart. The marks were no longer there, but...

"Ngh!" The thought only made the Italian flop back onto his stomach with a whine and a sniffle, face back into the pillow. He knew Ludwig has his kinks, but that had been too much! Something like that was just...too scary.

But none of those thoughts helped his distress, still rubbing his face into the pillow again.

xxx

Ludwig rushed down the stairs to the kitchen, still only in boxers and his tank top. He spotted some dirty dishes and an empty plate with pie crumbles on the table as he entered the room. A note was left right next to the mess:

_'This pie was so awesome, it could've been made by me!'_

The blond rolled his eyes and sighed, ignoring the fact that his brother first—ate all the rest of the pie, and second—didn't clean up afterwards. Feliciano was more important right now. The blond started to boil water for tea while he made the toast. How had the Italian had gotten sick so quickly? It had not been that cold in the yard yesterday. And Ludwig had made sure that they were dressed warm enough.

A worried frown furrowed Ludwig's forehead. Maybe the dress had been to cold for his lover? As much as the blond could remember it didn't look like a summer dress. More like a casual maid dress. The memories of Feliciano dressed in such appealing clothes, so innocent and submissive left Ludwig with a throb into his lower body, heat crawling into his cheeks and coloring them red with a bashful blush.

"Hnn." Ludwig shook his head. This was not the time to think about this kind of things. He put the finished tea and the toast down onto a tray and hurried back to the guest room, balancing the tray on one hand while he knocked with the other one.

"Feliciano, I am back..." he knocked again. "I brought you breakfast."

xxx

The knock at the door came much quicker than he thought it would (or he was prepared for), making his heart thump in his chest, throat suddenly becoming constricted. He...he wasn't ready for Ludwig to be back already! He hadn't made any decisions on what to do yet!

A long moment dragged on as Feliciano struggled to find his voice again, dragging the covers over his frame, muffling his voice. "A-Ah, um, o-okay, Ludwig! W-Welcome back!" He could almost hear his mind whirring as he tried to think of something to do or say; he didn't want to leave Ludwig worrying, but he didn't want to face Ludwig and open the door—

—and the door was locked, too! He would have to get up to unlock it, and that would just bring him closer to...

...why was he having second thoughts about being closer? This was still Ludwig, and he still loved Ludwig! All these thoughts were just too confusing!

The Italian rolled over and sat up, starring at the door for a long moment from his cocoon of covers, unable to keep the twinge of _something _from leaving his stomach. "...I-I guess I-I should c-come unlock the door for you...~"

He continued to stare at the door; opening it was quickly becoming a task easier said than done. Eventually Feliciano managed to get his legs to work. He tossed them over the side of the bed, sitting on the edge for a moment before standing and shuffling over to the door, trying to convince his heart to stop trying to leap from his chest. It was just Ludwig! It was just Ludwig...this was all silly, this was his lover he was talking about!

...regardless of the endless times he repeated this in his head, he still hesitated before clicking open the lock of the door, and immediately scurried back to the bed, burring himself in the blankets, out of sight. "D-Door is open~"

xxx

A worried crinkle appeared on Ludwig's forehead. Why did Feliciano take so long to open the door? Was he too weak to get up from the bed?

He almost opened his mouth to ask when the door was unlocked. Ludwig grasped the doorknob and turned it, entering the guestroom. His glance immediately focused on the bed. Feliciano had already returned to it, and the blanket was pulled over his head. Interesting how fast the Italian could be when he really wanted to.

"I got tea. It smells nice and fresh." Ludwig walked towards the bed, balancing the tray on his hand before setting it down onto the nightstand. Ludwig noticed the maid dress from yesterday lying sloppily on the floor. The blond knew it was spoiled, but he couldn't bring himself to pick it up and take it away to wash. Feliciano was more important right now.

Ludwig sat down on the side of the bed, his lover's back turned to him. "Feliciano?" His voice was rather low, not wanting to startle the Italian as he reached over and gently placed his hand onto the other's shoulder. "Let me feel your forehead? I need to check if you have fever." Feliciano's frame was fully covered and huddled into the blanket, but Ludwig could still make out the familiar body as he leaned over it.

xxx

Feliciano certainly wasn't feeling hungry at the moment; there were enough knots in his insides to make sure that he would never want to eat again. He could barely even understand what the German was saying; indecision and mixed emotions clouded his mind as the two sides of his heart fought. What was he going to do, what was he going to do? He should just tell Ludwig how he felt, right? That last night was just...

...but he couldn't bring himself to say it because that would be admitting that he...

...what was he admitting? Why was he so worried, it was just Ludwig! He needed to tell Ludwig what he thought, it was the right thing to do!

...but even if it was the right thing, how did he do it? He couldn't find the words to say; he didn't even know exactly what he wanted to say in the first place!

And then the hand gently rested on his shoulder.

Feliciano could've swore his heart had exploded in that moment, an involuntary shudder running down his spine. Ludwig being in the room was only making his confusion even worse! What was he supposed to do, he wasn't ready to face him yet!

"I-I'm not really h-hungry o-or thirsty, L-Ludwig! I-I think I just n-need sleep!" The voice came out in a rushed squeak, body freezing up as if him being still would keep his lies from being discovered. He didn't even catch Ludwig's question or remember to keep up his sick facade, unable to grasp anything but the need to avoid the German's probing until he could come to a decision.

xxx

Something was wrong... Ludwig had seen Feliciano sick before. And then the smaller man had acted much differently than this. He would've allowed Ludwig to care for him. The blond knew how greedy the Italian could be when it was about getting and keeping his lover's attention. Ludwig took a breath and held it for a moment.

"You are not really sick aren't you?"

It was not really as if Ludwig wanted an answer to this question. He already knew he was right. Feliciano was just avoiding the subject. Years of militaristic observation had done their work and Ludwig had slowly learned to read his lover quite well. Even if there were still many secrets inside of the other's mind, right now Ludwig knew that Feliciano was not honest with him.

Sliding further onto the bed, Ludwig laid down and cradled his lover from behind. "Did I really hurt you that much, Feliciano?" Ludwig's voice was even softer now, his arm loosely wrapped around the other's shoulder. He cursed the blanket between them as he held onto his lover, but he didn't pull it away. It seemed that the Italian wanted it around him right now.

xxx

"...ah..."

Oh no, oh no, oh no, no, no! Ludwig already figured out he was lying? What was he going to do now? He couldn't just tell him what he thought, that would be...what would it be? He didn't even know what it would be, but he just couldn't do it!

His voice caught in his throat, all the cogs in Feliciano's brain screeching to a halt at the gentle questioning. What was he going to do?

"A-ah, no, no! I-I'm just not feeling well, I-I'm really not! I-I mean, it's not that...I just, um, maybe ate too much and have a tummy ache, and my head k-kinda h-hurts, a-and I might be g-getting a cough, so I-I didn't want to g-get Ludwig sick since Ludwig works so hard and everything! D-Don't worry about it, please don't worry!"

More lies and stories were the only things Feliciano's cornered mind could think of, trying his hardest to backpedal away from...that topic. He needed time. He didn't know what he needed to do yet! The brunets body tensed up, curling tighter into himself and gripping the blankets more desperately. "I-I just need some more sl-sleep and I'll be back to 100 percent, Ludwig!"

xxx

He was lying... Ludwig knew it. His lover was lying to him. He couldn't have a stomach ache. Ludwig had been in the kitchen before he had come into this room. It was Gilbert who had eaten the cake, not Feliciano. No other food was gone—he would've noticed while he made the toast and tea. And a cold would not come so randomly.  
The blond might be a strict man and he might not understand everything that was going on in the Italian's mind, but he certainly knew that the other one was just avoiding the confrontation. It was too obvious.

Ludwig didn't know what was worse, the fact that he had lost control and hurt what he loved most, or that Feliciano was—and kept— lying to him about it. Taking a deep breath, he held it for a moment, trying to sort his thoughts. "... I want to help you, you know... But I can't do that when you don't talk to me..."

Damn situation... just for some satisfaction and to live out some hidden fantasies. That was not worth it, was it? Ludwig held on the other more desperately, wrapping both arms tight around the other's body, holding his cocoon of blankets pressed against his own body.

"Felciano... Please don't be like this..." _I don't think I can handle you when you are this way..._ Ludwig's voice was more a pleading whine, nothing at all like the demanding and dominate lover he had been yesterday.

xxx

Feliciano's heart felt like it was going to beat out of his chest; he could only hope that Ludwig couldn't feel it trying to do so. Ludwig's arms only prevented him from burrowing more into the blankets, but the thin layer between them at least gave the Italian a little room to think; if anything, at least the blond wouldn't be able to so the distress on his face.

Ludwig's words did nothing to reassure him. If anything, they panicked him more. His plan wasn't working; Ludwig knew there was something wrong, and the worse part, Ludwig sounded _upset—_he was trying to avoid that! What was he going to do?

He could tell the truth. The truth was probably for the best, right? He could just tell Ludwig that...that he didn't like it, and then everything would be better! And he could get Ludwig to hug and kiss everything away like it never happened...

...but there was just something about the truth that he couldn't tell! It was too...too something. Too much of something he couldn't name, and he didn't know what to do!

"B-But we are talking! E-Eh heh! I m-mean, I-I really just d-don't feel well! I-I just need to get back o-on my feet, a-and then I'll be fine! Don't worry a-about it!"

He tried to pull the blanket more over his head, squeezing his eyes shut and willing himself to just...fall asleep and wake up in another time were he wasn't faced with so many confusing emotions! This was just too hard!

xxx

This was not working... not at all. Feliciano was still holding back and keeping his worries to himself. Ludwig had never been someone who could easily read the emotions of others. No, emotions were more a bother to the stern man than something helpful. He was unfamiliar with his own feelings keeping them hidden from himself, so why would he put effort into thinking about someone else's emotions? Feliciano didn't want to talk about the real matters. He didn't want Ludwig's help. So there was nothing he could do now, right?

Ludwig held his arms around his lover a bit longer. It felt like faked peace, feeling at ease even if there was still this invisible wall of unsaid words between them.

He let go of the other and got out of the bed. It was not worth the effort to keeping poking Feliciano. Ludwig walked around the bed towards the door, picking up the maid dress on his way. He left the guest room without another word, a worried frown on his face. The blond didn't like to leave Feliciano like this, but he didn't know what else to do.

Ludwig made his way to the bathroom and dropped the dress into the dirty laundry. Leaning over the sink he pressed his forehead against the mirror and glared at his own reflection.

"Damn you, Ludwig... Damn you!" He moved back and clenched his hand into a fist, suddenly punching the mirror hard. It broke into pieces, all the shattered glass tumbled down into the sink and around his bare feet. "Gottverdammt..."

xxx

The long moment they laid there in silence only ate away more at Feliciano's already twisted insides; it felt so _tense_, and so wrong. Something was between them, something other than the blanket, and he didn't like it. He didn't want Ludwig to pry because he didn't have any answers to his questions...but the complete lack of anything only made him wish Ludwig would say _something_.

Why couldn't he himself say something? Why couldn't he speak up when he knew he should say something? He couldn't find the words to say; he didn't _know _what to say.

And when Ludwig left he only felt more alone than he had ever felt.

What was wrong with himself? Feliciano tugged at his bangs, letting out another distressed groan. Why couldn't he just tell Ludwig that...why couldn't he talk or look at Ludwig at all? Not talking hurt worse than trying to talk had! Ludwig was upset, he knew...he knew Ludwig wanted him to say something, but he couldn't! He couldn't say anything, it was too...he couldn't say anything!

He hated this feeling...why didn't he just do something to change it?

Doing something had to be much easier than feeling like this! He didn't like the wall or the tension, he hated it! He absolutely hated it! There wasn't much that the Italian detested, but this...this feeling had to be one of them! It was horrible—he should just do something to change it!

...but doing something would be...

The sound of something shattering almost scared him out of his skin.

Feliciano sat up, blankets still wrapped around him, heart thumping once again. "L-Ludwig?"

What happened? Did something fall? Maybe Ludwig dropped the tea...but it was still sitting on the stand beside him. Did someone break in? What if Ludwig was hurt? What if something really bad had happened?

The thoughts only drove him out of bed, worry only intensified to unbearable levels by his other confused emotions. He dragged the blankets behind him, peeking his head out of the room tentatively.

No one. No signs of a struggle or anything. But the thought did nothing to calm his worry; he swore his heart was going to be squeezed out of his throat. What is something really bad had happened?

It only took him a few moments to notice someone in the bathroom.

"...L-Ludwig...?" He inched toward the door, peeking his head inside. And froze as soon as he saw the scene.

The glass of the mirror...Ludwig broke it? What was...

Feliciano opened his mouth to say something, but nothing would come out, eyes wide as he stood frozen in the doorway.

xxx

Ludwig looked down at his still clenched fist and let out an unpleased grown. It did not bleed, but it did hurt. But he was feeling something. Something different then the tension and guilt he had been feeling since he woke up. But did it have to be pain? And the mirror was broken too. Ludwig was not sure if that had been worth it. Probably not.

Clenching his fist more Ludwig turned on the spray of the sink and let cold water flow over his knuckles. It didn't help him feel better, but at least he didn't need to see his face anymore. Only the plain white of the wall stared back at him now.

Ludwig turned off the water once the throbbing left his hand and looked down onto the floor, observing the mess of shattered glass around him. So many little pieces. That would take him a while to clean.

Reaching for a towel to dry off his hand the blond noticed Feliciano, who was looking into the bathroom with a worried expression. The blankets were wrapped tight around his body, and he didn't look very well actually. Ludwig's glance meet Feliciano's for a brief second before he turned his attention back towards the glass on the floor. "Don't come in." His voice was calm and low, emotionless and stern. Not a hint of his twisted insides was showing. "You will cut your feet if you do."

He still worried about the other man. He didn't want his lover to be hurt. Even if he had hurt him himself last night. Why was everything so complicated?

Ludwig spread the towel out over the shattered glass and wiped it into a pile so it wouldn't be all over the floor and he could walk in the room without cutting his own bare feet.

xxx

If Feliciano had been speechless before, it didn't compare to anything he felt right now. Only minutes before he couldn't say the words that floated in the back of his mind; now he really had _nothing_ to say.

And he couldn't even think of anything to do. Why had Ludwig broken the mirror? Was he hurt? Should he help? Ludwig told him not to, though...what was wrong? Was it his fault? Something had to be wrong, what could he do?

His feet were carrying him away from the scene before he even realized it. He ended up in the kitchen without thinking about it, opening the closet on reflex.

What had gone so wrong? Everything was fine the day before, and now this gap had arrived, and it hurt Feliciano more than anything else.

He didn't know why he had gone to closet, but as soon as he spotted the broom he remembered, grabbing it along with the dustpan and taking it with him on his way back to the bathroom, readjusting the blankets more securely around himself.

"Ludwig...u-um..." Even after the small trip he still could think of nothing to say to the man. He offered the broom to him from the doorway instead, looking down at the floor.

xxx

"Danke." That was all Ludwig had to say. His voice was small but stern as he took the broom out of Feliciano's hand with just a quick glance. His mind was not really on the task of wiping the floor, mechanically piling the pieces of the mirror onto a pile in the middle of the bathroom. His thoughts lingered in the future. What to do now? Feliciano obviously didn't want to talk. Ludwig had to think of another solution. Communication couldn't work when only one was talking.

Ludwig took the dustpan too and wiped the shattered mirror onto it. His mind was distracted; he couldn't seem to find the right way to work through this. It seemed to need more time, maybe some space... Ludwig paused for a moment, frowning at the glass on the dustpan in his hand. Space seemed to be what he was searching for. Maybe he was not the only who needed time to think. Feliciano seemed to need as much time to sort out his thoughts.

Turning towards the door, Ludwig left the bathroom without a glance at the other. He took the broom and dustpan with him into the kitchen, putting them back into the closet after throwing away the shattered mirror.

Next, it was into the bedroom to get dressed, still lost in thought. It might feel cruel to completely ignore Feliciano now, but even the sight of his distressed lover distracted the blond from thinking of a solution.

"Aster, Berlitz, Blacky!" Ludwig called his dogs from the front door and didn't need to wait long until they came running, wagging their tails to greet their master. Ludwig opened the door and let the dogs run out into the yard before he followed them outside, closing the door behind him. A walk through the forest seemed to be what he needed now. Fresh air, some time for himself, and space to sort out his thoughts.

xxx

The Italian couldn't think of anything to say, but that didn't stop him from watching the blond as he swept away the shards. And it didn't stop him from following the blond as he went to toss the remains away in the trashcan in the kitchen—or when he went to the bedroom to get dressed, standing next to the door at a safe distance.

Of course, he still had nothing to say, but something was bugging him enough to keep him close behind the other, dragging the blankets behind him as he followed Ludwig like a lost puppy. It was so strange...to think this morning he had been trying his hardest to avoid the German until he could sort out his thoughts; now he couldn't quell the impulse to follow the German around, not wanting to be left alone, yet not wanting to get too close.

This, of course, didn't help Feliciano sort out his feelings at all. He was still as confused as before. But Ludwig's silence only nagged at something in the back of his mind, a worry working its way to the edge of his subconscious.

A worry that was slowly making itself known as soon as Ludwig had called the dogs, opening the door to go outside.

"W-Wait!" His words came out croaked as the door closed in front of him, the Italian blinking out of his daze. He hurried to open the door, trotting out onto the front pouch as Ludwig began to walk away from the house, face slowing twisting into an expression of panic. "L-Ludwig, y-you're not leaving, are you?"

His emotions only conflicted again; he didn't want to talk to the German because he didn't know what to say...but he definitely didn't want him to leave the house either! The thought only made his heart pound unusually fast in his chest, tears welling up at the corner of his eyes.

xxx

Ludwig briefly turned his head around, glancing at Feliciano for a mere second. "Get dressed, you'll catch a cold if you stand outside with just a blanket around yourself." It was not only his usual concern towards the Italian that had caused him to say that—it was also that Ludwig didn't want his lover to follow him. How can you think through and sort out your thoughts when you are not left alone?

First Feliciano didn't want him around and didn't want to talk to him, even when Ludwig had tried his best to get the Italian to talk; and now he didn't want him to leave. The Italian was acting very confusing. As usual.

The blond didn't look back again when he walked though the garden and opened the little gate that lead to the forest. The dogs ran for it once they were allowed to leave, their noses at the ground to search for anything interesting. Ludwig followed them out of the garden, without a glance at the other. He needed to focus on the dogs and his own thoughts now.

xxx

The Italian stopped in his tracks as the German turned to him, sluggish mind struggling to process what Ludwig had said. Get dressed? But...Ludwig hadn't answered his question! Did that mean he was really leaving him alone?

"No...n-no, wait!" Feliciano's mind only caught up to him at the click of the garden gate, feet immediately propelling him forward. Ludwig couldn't leave him alone—he didn't want to be alone! He didn't want to talk, and he couldn't really face him, but he didn't want Ludwig to leave him! He couldn't leave him, not at a time like this!

He struggled to keep the blanket up over his shoulders, tossing the gate open and running after the man, an unexplainable panic gripping his heart and squeezing the air from his lungs. He didn't want to be alone, and he didn't want Ludwig to leave him! What if he never came back, he didn't want to be alone forever!

"Ludwig! Ludwig! C-Come back!" As hard as he tried to keep both the blanket wrapped around him and out of the way of his feet as he hurried after the other, it wasn't long before he managed to become tangled, tripping over his own feet and falling to the ground with a yelp.

Feliciano laid there for a long moment, before sitting up and curling up on himself. His back hurt. His feet hurt. His head hurt and his heart hurt. He didn't like anything about _anything_ at the moment. Everything had turned so awful. He hurt all over and now Ludwig was leaving him. And he was still confused about everything.

The Italian let out a wail and buried his face into the blankets, already feeling his tears soaking the fabric.

xxx

Ludwig walked away from the house resolutely, his brows furrowed in a thoughtful frown. He heard Feliciano's call and he heard how his voice became more and more desperate. That actually only added to Ludwig's annoyance. Hadn't he told him to get dressed and not follow him? He finally stopped walking when he heard the sound of the gate opening behind him. He turned around to tell the other again to go back into the house; the Italian couldn't seriously want to run around in the forest with just a blanket around himself...

"Feliciano..." Ludwig had only begun his sentence when he saw the smaller man trip over his own feet and fall right into the dirt. "Oh Gottverdammt." He hurried over to Feliciano to kneel down in front of him, placing his hands onto the other's shoulders. "What are you doing here?" Ludwig gently shook the shoulders in his hands, voice strong and strict but still held a small tone of worry in his words. "I told you to go back inside and get dressed. Look what you get from not listening to me!"

The blond tried to get a glance at the other's face to see if he was hurt, but he couldn't really tell if Feliciano was crying out of pain since he was crying before he fell. Ludwig actually couldn't tell why the Italian was crying in first place. He hadn't been crying in the guestroom earlier.

xxx

Feliciano barely even heard or felt the German speaking or shaking him, too distracted by his own tears and exhaustion. Everything was awful, too awful! Ludwig was mad and was going to leave, what if he left forever? The thought only made him sob harder, body trembling with every heaving breath. And Ludwig would leave because of him, and it was all his fault, and everything was just awful!

Not to mention that his body still hurt and his feet hurt from running, and his back and wrist hurt from the previous night, and his head hurt from crying and all the thoughts and confusion that had just plagued him since he woke up. Why did everything turn out so bad? What did he do?

But he knew for sure that he didn't want the German to leave him again; so in his panic, a stream of revelations began flowing from his lips, babbling on to say anything, _anything_, that would get the man to stay.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, Ludwig! Don't leave me, please don't leave me! I-I didn't mean to make you mad, I didn't mean to make Ludwig l-leave, just don't leave me!" He finally lifted his face from the blankets to face Ludwig—the first time all day he had been able to bring himself to look at the man's face—tears staining his vision. "I'm not sick, I wasn't s-sick, I-I'm sorry f-for lying, b-but!"

The Italian almost choked on his next words, resolve faltering a bit, until everything flowed from him like a crashing wave. "But I didn't like it! I didn't like it at all!" He shook his head violently, twisting the blankets in his hands. "I-I told Ludwig n-no, but he didn't listen a-and that was really s-scary, a-and I-I like d-doing that stuff w-with Ludwig, b-but Ludwig was really scary and wouldn't listen a-at that only made me w-want to run b-because I-I don't like i-it when Ludwig gets l-like that, b-but then y-you tied me up and that was even s-scary because I-I couldn't move a-and Ludwig wasn't l-like himself a-and it _hurt_ a-and I didn't like it, a-and Ludwig wouldn't listen, wouldn't listen at a-all, a-and it made it e-even worse a-and more scary because it _wasn't like Ludwig at all!_"

His voice gradually rose in volume until he was almost shrieking at the end, marred by his sobs and hiccups.

But he had finally said what he hadn't been able to say all day...and saying it out loud only made it worse. "It wasn't Ludwig at all! It wasn't Ludwig at all! I h-hated it!" His wails started up again, shaking uncontrollably, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hands.

xxx

Ludwig's frown deepened with every word his lover said. The feeling of guilt twisted in his guts and clutched his throat in an iron grip, almost choking him. He hated having to relive his past mistakes. Fingers that pointed at him and voices that said "_Look at Ludwig and what he has done"._It annoyed and angered the blond. He worked so hard... so VERY hard to make up for his mistakes— to regain his image as an upright man. But it would always come up, again and again. No matter what the blond did or how hard he tried to control everything around him, that dark side inside of Ludwig which he couldn't control would pop up and lead him to do things he would regret after.

"I am sorry, okay? I AM SORRY!" Ludwig's grasp on Feliciano's shoulders tightened as he stared down at the other intensely. "I didn't mean to hurt you. I REALLY didn't." He was looking for an excuse where no excuses were, searching for the words to get the smile back on Feliciano's face. That one smile he loved so much.  
"I'm just a MAN, I have cravings I can't control! And I can't stand that much teasing without loosing control!" Ludwig's voice rose with every new sentence. He didn't really mean to explain himself. There was nothing to explain. Ludwig himself couldn't understand what had come to his mind yesterday.

But he knew that he wanted to love the man in front of him, that he wanted to hold him and protect him and stay by his side every day of their future. But that was so hard to say...

"I don't know what happened! And I don't know how to make it better." Ludwig's desperation grew and he found himself rambling now that Feliciano finally spoke to him. "I cannot turn back time and undo what I did. I wish I could, but I CAN'T!" He shook the others shoulders once again, with more urge this time. "I don't know what to SAY, Feliciano! What do you want me to do? What do you want to hear from me?"

Ludwig wished for a manual right now. But there probably was no manual for this kind of situation.

xxx

Hearing the German's voice did nothing to soothe his thoughts. If anything, they only made it worse.

Of course, he wanted to hear Ludwig's voice—they had barely spoken to each other all day, and the words that had been spoken were hardly meaningful enough to make Feliciano feel any better—but Ludwig only sounded angry. So he was angry at him after all, and the thought only made the Italian sob even more, covering his ears at the accusing voice he didn't want to hear.

"I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry, I-I'm s-sorry!" He didn't know if apologizing would really help, but it was the only thing he knew how to do besides run away completely from this place. His fear of Ludwig leaving him when he wasn't looking kept him rooted in the spot however, so a stream of jumbled apologizes fell from his lips instead in an unintelligible heap.

But the shaking did startle and almost scare him, making the nonsense stop and the sobs intensify, shaking his head again against the feeling. "I-I don't know what I-I want, I-I don't know, I-I'm sorry!" Feliciano tried to calm himself down, but couldn't manage with the German so angry with him! "I-I-It hurts, L-Ludwig, y-your g-grip hurts...!"

xxx

Ludwig let go of Feliciano's shoulders and covered his own face with his hands instead. He rubbed his cheeks, letting out a displeased groan. Of course he didn't want to hurt his lover. He had done enough to him the day before.

He ran his fingers through his hair, stroking it back. "You have done nothing wrong! Stop apologizing. That is not helping at all!"

No, it really wasn't helpful. But what would be? Ludwig tried to find a good idea on how to solve this., but it nothing came to him. The situation was too difficult. And if Feliciano kept sitting in the chilly forest with just a blanket around himself he would catch a cold.

" _'I don't know'_ doesn't count and it is ALSO not helpful." Ludwig didn't have anything to rely on right now. He was too unsure of his own emotions and feelings to handle them. The only one who could help him find an answer was Feliciano himself. Ludwig needed to get him to talk!

"Do you want me to leave! Shall I go and stay in a hotel a few days so you can get some space for yourself?"  
No, that would not be the right answer. Feliciano had followed him into the forest to make him stay after all. "I don't know Feliciano. All I can say is SORRY. I am really SORRY!"

Ludwig started to become frustrated and desperate. He had to bring this to an end or it would end up in an endless loop of apologies and nothing would be solved.  
"What else is there I can do? Do you want me to marry you?"

Ludwig was no longer thinking about his words anymore. He was far beyond the point of rational thinking.  
"I would even do that!"

xxx

Telling him not to apologize only gave Feliciano the urge to apologize for apologizing, and a few mumbled "I'm sorry, I'm sorry!" managed to escape him before he could stop himself, unsure of what to say besides such.

Because he really didn't know what to say—the same reason why he couldn't speak that morning. And he really didn't know what he wanted, which is why didn't know what to say. Ludwig's words began to lose all meaning to the Italian as he tried to figure out what he wanted so he could tell Ludwig _something_.

But nothing came to mind except of how tired he felt and how his body ached and how this situation was unpleasant and scary, and how he wished it had never happened, and how scared he was that Ludwig was going to leave and never came back. Even if he didn't know what to say to the German and he wanted to run away from the situation, the brunet definitely knew he didn't want THAT to happen, in the least.

But a word did manage to wiggle its way into Feliciano's thoughts, and successfully shut down his mind for a few seconds.

_Marry_?

How had that thought crossed Ludwig's mind?

"T-That's not...that's not...!" The wails started once again, Feliciano burying his face back into the blanket.

xxx

Suddenly all the tension left Ludwig and he physically dropped, shoulders hanging as he sighed. There was no point in talking when all the words that left his lips were only nonsense. Such as the last thing he has said. How had that thought even crossed his mind? Not to mention how it managed to come out...

Ludwig let out another audible sigh and stood back up to his feet. He leaned down and carefully put his arms around Feliciano to lift him into his arms. He couldn't do much more than bring his lover back into the house. He would catch a cold for sure if he kept sitting on the forest floor.

Ludwig walked back to the house with the smaller man in his arms, making sure that the blanket was still wrapped tight around the others body. There was no reason for him to get even colder then he already was.  
The dogs surrounded the both of them, confused that their walk was over already. The blond kicked the garden-gate open with his foot, letting it slam closed after the dogs entered the yard.

"Ihr bleibt im Garten!" The order was stern and strong and Ludwig knew his dogs would obey. Entering the house through the backdoor, he carried Feliciano upstairs without a word. Ludwig walked up into the bedroom and stopped on the left side of the bed. Feliciano's side.

There he crouched down and dropped the other man gently down onto the bed.

xxx

Feliciano didn't resist being picked up, too busy hiccuping and sobbing into the blanket. He was so confused—now his head was starting to hurt too! Why did any of this even happen, he wished he could just start over and forget everything from the last few hours.

The trek back to the house was over before he even realized it, and he was out of the forest, gently being lowered onto their bed in no time at all. The Italian retreated back into his cocoon of blankets, his face the only thing visible from all the sheets—tears still running down his cheeks, but the sobs had quieted.

What was he supposed to do now? He still didn't know what to say (and he had been banned from apologizing, so anything he could say, he wasn't allowed to say), and he still couldn't of what to say. The sudden outburst in the woods of his confessions had left him mentally drained.

He tugged the blankets tighter around himself, letting out a mumbled "I'm sorry" before he could stop himself.

xxx

Ludwig dropped to kneel next to the bed at Feliciano's side. He reached over and tugged the sheets of the bed over the others curled up frame and settled himself down, crossing his arms on the side of the bed and rest his head against them. His face was right next to Feliciano's, and he watched his lover without words.

The others face was so distressed and flustered. And it was all Ludwig's fault. The blond didn't know what else to do. All the words were said, even more than he meant to say.

Or not? Maybe it was something he wanted to say? Was it something he kept in his heart, hidden from his own thoughts?

Ludwig frowned and narrowed his eyes, taking a closer look at Feliciano's face. Could it be that he really wanted it? Making the Italian his own for the rest of his existence and prove it to everyone else?

... By marrying him?

Ludwig reached over slowly to smooth a few loose strands from the other's forehead. Making Feliciano his partner for life didn't seem such a bad idea right now. Even if they were both men...nobody would mind here. They would be allowed to get married.

A light blush spread over Ludwig's cheeks as he let his fingertips lightly trail over his lover's cheekbones to brush some of the tears away from his cheeks. But would Feliciano agree? What if he said no? That could be the end of their relationship. And that was the last thing Ludwig wanted, even if things were complicated right now.

Maybe it was worth the risk...

Possibly...

Ludwig leaned a bit closer in and swallowed dryly to clear his throat. He would just try and ask.

"Uhm..." Ludwig's voice was low as he spoke, trying to get Feliciano's attention. "Häschen...?"

xxx

The lingering moments of silence between them still made him feel uneasy, but it did give the Italian time to calm himself, sniffles quieting and tears slowing down to all but a small trickle. He could at least bring himself to keep up Ludwig's glance (though his glance was still marred with tears). And besides, at least this time the silence wasn't fueled by unspoken words that needed to be said. Feliciano had said all he wanted to say—which left him at a loss to continue the conversation, but at least there was nothing being held back and eating him alive.

That was nice, but the situation was still not ideal. The wall was down between them, but it was more of a stalemate now.

He closed his eyes as Ludwig reached out and pushed away the strands of hair from his forehead, letting out a shuddering sigh. The tension slowly left his body at the gentle touch and, for the first time since he had woken up that morning, Feliciano felt almost relaxed. Although the relaxation slowly ventured into the realms of exhaustion—he had cried too much on too little sleep.

But the small and tentative voice kept him from his daze. His eyes remained closed, though the nickname did make his heart twist. Ludwig had only used it a marginally few times that he could remember, but there was something about it that made him happy, under normal circumstances. "Hmm?"

xxx

"This might not be the right moment..."

No, it really was not the best moment, but then...which moment would be the best?

"...but I..." Ludwig's already small voice died off, leaving him to ponder the words he wanted to say. They were just words, and Ludwig knew them... But saying them out loud was so much harder then he would have ever imagined it to be.

Ludwig took a deep breath and turned his head away from his lover to face the wall behind the bed. He moved his hand and placed it gently on the other's shoulder. Why did he feel so much smaller and breakable when he was huddled up like that?

"Feliciano..." Ludwig closed his eyes but kept his face turned towards the wall. "I might not be the best choice as partner and... I lost control, and do things I regret way too often... Uhm, there is a lot that I have done and that I regret with all my heart." Again Ludwig had to pause and ponder his words before he kept speaking with an even lower voice. "But one thing I have never regretted was that I decided to love you... That I let you into my house and my bed and that I opened my arms for you to hold you..."

Ludwig gave Feliciano's shoulder a firm squeeze and tried to focus on his breathing before he spoke out the words he had on the tip of his tongue for so long without even knowing it. He swallowed and mumbled them in embarrassment, not more audible than a mere whisper.

"I would be the most proud and honored man if you would agree to marry me."

xxx

Feliciano listened to Ludwig's low voice murmur, too relaxed and tired to input much thought into the words being said—though he tried his hardest to pay attention to every word. It seemed like an apology, almost, and Ludwig was putting so much thought in it, that he couldn't help but listen, heart twisting at the sincere words. Although, the last thing Ludwig said almost seemed like a marriage proposal, like before...

The Italian's eyes flew open, staring at the German like he was some alien creature.

Did he just say "marry"?

Feliciano sat up with a start—head spinning and back aching at such a sudden movement, but that wasn't the Italian's concern at the moment. "M-M-Marry? M-Marry me?"

His face was on fire, and he was sure if it could his heart would have already burst right out of his chest. Ludwig wasn't really...Ludwig was _serious_? The tears had returned, streaming down his flushed cheeks as Feliciano tried to wrap his head around...such a concept.

He couldn't be serious—Feliciano thought the German was going to leave him moments before, and now he was asking...he was asking...?

This had to be the most confusing part of the whole morning.

"W-W-What do you mean? M-marry...y-you can't mean me?" The Italian's voice rose a few octaves, barely more than a panicked squeak.

xxx

Ludwig fell back, away from Feliciano once the Italian suddenly sat up, landing back on his bottom. Feliciano's sudden panic took Ludwig off guard, and the German just stared at him for a few moments, his face as scarlet as the others.

"I... I..." Ludwig swallowed and sat up a bit, trying to fight his uneasiness with a stern scowl. "O-Of course I mean you, Verdammt! Who else?"

Ludwig hadn't meant to cause _even more_ confusion. He didn't really know what exactly he had in mind by asking such a thing—maybe he mostly wanted to see his lover's smile back on his face, but maybe he intended more. Feliciano had become so precious and important to Ludwig. He didn't want to be without him anymore.  
For Ludwig it seemed like the next step, to prove that he wanted Feliciano to stay by his side for the rest of their lives.

"W-Would you please kindly give me an answer before I DIE of embarrassment?"

xxx

Feliciano's hands covered his burning cheeks, barely able to hear Ludwig over the drumming of his heart. His mind was already sluggish from exhaustion (though he hardly remembered his sleepiness now), but it almost screeched to a halt as he tried to comprehend what was going on. Ludwig had proposed—proposed to _him_. Ludwig had proposed to him! Ludwig wanted to get married to him! Ludwig was serious? He couldn't be serious!

The Italian turned ever so slowly to face the other man, eyes still wide and teary, face still covered with his hands, unable to even fathom what was going on. Ludwig, who was so firm and structured in everything he did—who was still stubborn about showing affection after they had been going out for so long—who he would never expect to hear such things from so suddenly...

What did it even mean?

"M-Marry...m-marry you?" His voice had dropped to a whisper, thick with his tears again. "O-Of...of course I-I would love to m-marry you, b-but!"

Even the thought of getting married...of _being_ married to Ludwig had tied his insides in so many knots that he was surprised he hadn't choked by now. He was _happy_, unbearably so.

"Y-you...you really want to get married, Ludwig?"

xxx

He had said yes, didn't he? Feliciano had agreed. Ludwig stared back at his lover... no, his fiancé, meeting his glance with flushed checks and wide eyes knowing that the other really wanted him. Even after all the scolding... All the hard training he pushed him through... Even after yesterday... In the end Feliciano still wanted him.

Ludwig didn't answer the other's question. Everything was said. No further words were needed. And what else could he say to Feliciano? Nothing...right?

Oh, yes. There _was_ something he could say and he would say it. Because in the end nothing else mattered but those words.

"I love you!"

Suddenly Ludwig's hands were on Feliciano's cheeks, cupping the other's hands that still lingered there and leaned in, pressing his lips against his lover's with a shaky inhale of breath.

Yes, he loved his man, with all his weaknesses and imperfections, and his obsession for pasta and his strange behavior which Ludwig would never be able to understand. He loved everything about him, just because it was Feliciano.

His Feliciano...

xxx

Feliciano still didn't fully understand what was going on (he didn't know if he would ever fully understand, at the rate his mind was slugging forward), but it only took Ludwig's kiss to break him from his stupor.

After all, no matter what they went though, there was nothing Feliciano loved more than Ludwig's kisses.

He let out another sniffle—though this time the tears were from happiness, and a little smile formed on his lips as he slid his hands out from under the German's, tossing them around the man's neck instead. The Italian pressed himself as close to his lover as he could (and almost toppled out of bed in the process), giving Ludwig kiss after kiss after kiss until he was breathless from the effort.

"I love you, Ludwig! I do really, really love you!" Every word was marred and punctuated with another kiss, a bit of rusty laughter working its way from the Italian's chest. His stomach was tied in knots and his heart felt like it was going to explode, but he felt so _happy_. There was no other way to explain it.

"Ti amo, Ludwig! Ti amo!" What better way to prove their love? They were really engaged!

xxx

He was laughing again! Finally. It didn't mean that everything was forgiven and forgotten, but at least it broke the awful wall of guilt and betrayal that had been between them since they woke up in different beds this morning.

The happiness in Feliciano's words, his kisses and the tight hold made everything feel so much better. Ludwig had managed to bring the wonderful smile back onto his lover's face.

And they were going to get married. It only just crossed the blond's mind how much work the organization of a marriage would be. But by the way the other acted about the fact they were engaged made Ludwig believe that it would be worth the effort.

Ludwig removed his hands form Feliciano's face with a sigh and placed them on his sides. The smaller man had been tired before, and had to be exhausted by the whole morning by now. The blond gently pushed the other man back down onto the bed. He had nothing left to say now, but since Feliciano was allowing him to touch his body, Ludwig thought he could as well stay with him a while longer.

Reaching over, he pulled the sheets over his lover's sore body. It would be for the best if he just spent the rest of the day asleep in bed. Ludwig shifted to settle down next to Feliciano, draping one arm gently around his body and pulling him close against his own chest. A light kiss was placed on top of the others head before Ludwig rested his head back in to the pillow, getting a bit of silence for himself too.

xxx

It took only a moment of silence for Feliciano's exhaustion to hit him like a freight train—and with Ludwig's arm draped over him like the best blanket he could ask for, it was hard to resist the call of sleep.

His eyes closed of their own accord and a small sigh left his lips, snuggling a fraction closer to the German next to him. The day had turned out much, much different than he expected—thankfully much better than he expected, though he was no less confused than he had been that morning. Too many thoughts wanted to work their way into his mind—they were getting married now? Ludwig wasn't leaving? They weren't fighting? They were actually engaged? How would any of this work?

However, his exhaustion was much stronger than any of the thoughts or worries or lingering questions were, and the Italian found himself drifting off to sleep in mere moments. No longer with the thoughts and the confusion he had the night before—just happy thoughts of a marriage to come.

Ludwig loved him. Really loved him.

They were going to get married...

xxx

Ludwig laid still next to Feliciano and listened to the other's steady breathing. Sleep didn't seem to come to him as easily as it did for the Italian. The blond only waited, holding his lover's small frame close to his body.

His mind was full of thoughts. Ludwig had no experience of sharing his life with someone else in such a love relationship. Of course there was the time he already lived with Feliciano next to him, but still. A marriage was something different than just a shared household.

There were so many things Ludwig had to do research on. He rolled over gently, careful to not wake the other man up. He sat up with a sigh and leaned over the Italian to place a kiss on his cheek.

It would be worth it. Ludwig knew it. Feliciano's happiness and the love he got form the smaller man was worth everything.

Ludwig silently left their shared bedroom and closed the door behind him to leave his lover alone. The blond had calls to do. Roderich had been married more than once. He was the right one to ask for advice. And Ludwig had to go out to the bookstore and get research material, of course.

So much to do...but in the end it would be worth it.

* * *

_'Gottverdammt' = 'Goddammit'_

_'Verdammt' = 'Dammit'_

_'Häschen' = 'Bunny' ( A very soft and gentle nickname, used in Germany for lovers, also a very private name that is not often used in public )_

_'Ti Amo' = 'I love you'_

* * *

_That's it. I kinda hope it was the long wait worth. And if not, we promise a the next chapter to come up very soon and that will be sexy. For sure.  
_


End file.
